


You're a fun-gi to be around, aren't you Agent Stone?

by Jarate_Man



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bromance turned Romance, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Daddy Robotnik, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance, agent stone's first name is now daniel don't @ me, also just so everyone knows i make a lot of weird analogies so be prepared for that, fuck you sega, gotta have some romance ya know?, i should also say that i write very formally so if that's a problem i'm sorry, i'm doing what you should have done, idk what other tags i should put here, made this mature cuz hoo boi was chapter 9 something, mushroom planet au, possible angst in the future, well guess what sega?, will eventually write smut for this but not right now, will make this mature when i write the smut i promise, you asked for this sega, you fucking cowards, you knew this was coming when you had the "pin yourself up against the wall" scene, you were just too much of a coward to do this yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarate_Man/pseuds/Jarate_Man
Summary: AU where Agent Stone was also in the ship with the doc, got transported to the mushroom planet with Eggboi, and now they have to survive this wack-ass planet alone.Together.I think you get the hint on where this is going ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 298
Kudos: 610





	1. That Damned Hedgehog and his Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is for some sort of context about how the ship is built, because both Stone and Robotnik are in the ship. Basically, Rockboi and Roboegg and back to back with Eggnog facing front. Agent Hottie is controlling the trajectory of the missiles, rockets, etc. while Mustache Man steers the ship (and occasionally shoots bullets at the blue devil). I know no one asked for the anatomy of the ship, but I just felt like it was necessary for some reason.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys enjoy. I haven't wrote fanfiction in a while, so I hope that this is good enough for now.

If Agent Stone was asked how teleporting to another planet felt like, he would say it was weird.

 **Really** weird.

It almost felt like being so tired you’re on the edge of falling asleep in a car. Everything feels so slow in comparison to what you should feel, but it still feels like you’re going faster than normal.

That’s how it felt for Agent Stone as he quickly glanced around, catching the last glimpses of Earth that he would get for months. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, but it sounded more like a drum in a marching band rather than the flapping of a hummingbird’s wings. He could hear his gasp slowly exit his mouth as that damned hedgehog’s punch threw them backwards into the inter-dimensional teleportation ring. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, he and Dr. Robotnik were in a planet full of mushrooms. Their ship skidded across one of the mushrooms, tipping over and falling to the ground once it reached the end.

Agent Stone, try as he might to do something to stop the situation, listened with abject horror at the chaos that was happening around him. The worst part was the he couldn’t see anything; all he could do was hear Dr. Robotnik’s panicked screams as the ship kept twisting and turning with no end in sight.

 _This is it_ , Stone thought. _I’m going to die._

Stone shut his eyes, praying that this nightmare of a rollercoaster would stop. As if some god was listening to poor Stone, the ship stopped rolling. However, in a sort of last second of revenge ordeal, the ship violently crashed against a mushroom stem, throwing both Stone and Robotnik against the left wall of the ruined aircraft.

Stone could audibly hear his humerus crack as it slammed against the wall. Yelling in a fit of agony, he couldn’t help it when the tears started to run down his face. He tried to turn around to see how the doctor managed when a searing pain stopped him. Slowly, Stone raised his other hand and attempted to rub away the pain plaguing his neck.

_Well, this could have been a lot worse._

That’s when he smelled it. A small fire had started burning somewhere on the back side of the ship and unfortunately, that’s the way that Stone was facing. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up; almost immediately he felt dizzy and had to hang on to his seat just so he wouldn’t fall down. That’s when he realized, after all the commotion, that Dr. Robotnik hadn’t moved an inch.

A chill ran down the agent’s spine as he took in the sight. The doctor’s hair was ruffled up and blood slowly dripped down from a cut on Robotnik’s forehead. In fact, he had multiple cuts and bruises from the crash earlier; there were even bits of glass sticking out of his chest and arms. The main thing that unnerved Agent Stone, however, was the fact that Dr. Robotnik wasn’t breathing.

There was no time to think, though. Every second stalling meant another second closer to being burned alive. Stone, even though his body begged for a few minutes rest, picked up his employer and, with a bit of a struggle, managed to open the hood of the ship. With as much care as the man could give, he dropped the doctor outside of the ship and onto the planet’s surface.

As Stone frantically searched for anything that would be useful in case of an emergency, he realized with a start that he just dropped his boss onto the surface of a planet without checking to see if it was safe first.

_It’s fine, Daniel. I remember the hedgehog saying that this planet was livable, so that’s all that should matter for right now. Dr. Robotnik is going to be fine._

Finally, as if the doc himself had planned for a catastrophe such as this, Stone found a metal box labeled **Emergency Kit** and right next to it was a smaller box labeled **First Aid Kit**.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Stone got both boxes and jumped off of the ship, narrowly missing stepping on his still unconscious boss. He ran straight ahead, placing the two boxes behind a fallen mushroom and then turning back to get his employer.

Stone soon returned to Robotnik, albeit a bit winded. He shook Robotnik lightly, hoping that he would wake up.

 _Is he dead?_ Stone shakily thought, feeling another round of tears waiting to fall down his face. He reached his middle and index finger and placed them on one of the doctor’s carotid arteries. A sigh rushed out of Agent Stone.

_Good, he’s still alive. Now, all I have to do is get him away from this ship._

Stone sat the doctor up, and that somehow got him awake, if only slightly. Dr. Robotnik’s eyes were unfocused, darting around as if observing the surroundings.

“Stone,” Robotnik whispered groggily. “What…?”

“Shush,” Stone replied, helping the man get on his feet. “Save your energy for later.”

Robotnik said nothing and only nodded his head. He let Stone guide him up so he was finally standing again; although this soon proved to be a challenge, because no sooner had he stood up when his knees locked and he almost fell down once more. Thankfully, Agent Stone caught him before his body fully disobeyed his order to stand.

“I’m going to need you to wrap your arm around me, ok sir?” Agent Stone said, straightening up Dr. Robotnik.

Again, the only thing that the doctor did was nod and wrap his arm around Agent Stone. A tingling sensation filled the secret agent’s stomach, but he just chalked it up to the adrenaline rapidly coursing through his veins.

Stone began his trip back to the fallen mushroom, with only the occasional grunt or hiss from Robotnik to tell him that the other was still awake and alive. He should have felt very elated, knowing that he and the doctor were safe, but the the only thing that he could focus on was the periodic brushing of the doctor’s hand against his broken arm. He wished that he could make some sort of noise, but he had to be strong for the both of them, so he suffered silently until they were behind the fallen mushroom.

Stone slowly lowered Robotnik to the ground, hearing a soft moan escape his lips. The sensation appeared once more, but again Stone suppressed it. He sat down next to the doctor, and, after checking his pulse again, could safely say that the doc was asleep and not dead.

A sudden drowsiness befell the agent as he watched the doctor sleep. He knew it was the side effect of having an adrenaline rush and he also knew that he should patch up his wounds as soon as possible, but all he could think about was falling asleep.

And so, after moving the doctor into a more comfortable sleep position and lying next to the doctor, Agent Stone closed his eyes and allowed the blissful embrace of darkness to take him to another world other than the one he was currently in.


	2. The Doctor Turned Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Agent Stone tends to Robotnik's wounds from the crash and some brief feelings are felt but repressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I guess my thing now is to write a chapter and post it at 2 in the morning. I know I'm gonna regret this when I wake up later, but I guess I love this ship so much that I'm willing to sacrifice a lot of my sleep for them. 
> 
> Also, be warned. 
> 
> This chapter is long. 
> 
> Like, VERY long. 
> 
> Like 2,050 words long.
> 
> God, why am I like this? :')

When Agent Stone finally woke up, it felt like he was waking up from a coma. His eyelids didn’t want to open, but after a few seconds of constantly moving his eyelids with his fingers, they finally opened. Stone laid his arms back down next to his sides and just watched as clouds floated above him in the lilac sky.

All too soon, Stone felt the effects of the crash. It felt like his entire body was on fire. Only by putting his fist in his mouth was Stone able to not wake up Robotnik. After several minutes of suffering and biting his fist to suppress his scream, Stone was finally able to stand up. He leaned against the wall, fighting the feeling of falling back down to the ground and sleeping for a couple more hours. Slowly, with each step challenging his pain tolerance, he was finally able to walk to the side of the mushroom and observe the wrecked ship at a distance.

It was a mess. The entire ship looked like it was crushed by a giant’s foot. Parts were strewn around, making the scene appear more of a toddler’s room after playtime. 

_The base of the ship was still intact, though_ , Stone thought, _so I guess that’s good._

A grunt came from behind him, then a pained moan as Robotnik slowly woke up. Stone limped as fast as he could to his boss, falling to his knees when he was close to him. Robotnik was shivering, more likely from the fact that he bled out a lot instead of something trivial like the temperature dropping.

“Stone,” Robotnik began, his voice gravelly after days of being unused, “what the hell happened?”

Stone shook his head, opening the first aid kit and getting out a roll of bandages and hydrogen peroxide. “The hedgehog somehow transported us to another planet.”

Robotnik groaned as he relived his last minutes on Earth. “Ugh, now I remember,” he mumbled. “Thank you for recounting one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, Stone. I very much appreciate it.”

Stone only allowed a slight smirk to flash on his face as he started preparing to treat Robotnik. From the wrinkling of Robotnik’s nose, he could smell the hydrogen peroxide.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Agent Stone?” Robotnik questioned.

“Cleaning your wounds, sir. I know I should have done this sooner, but-”

“You are an ignoramus of the highest degree, you know that Stone?”

Stone stopped what he was doing and turned to the doctor. “Why do you say that, sir?”

Even though he was in debilitating pain, Robotnik couldn’t help but roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. “You don’t use hydrogen peroxide for wounds such as those that I have sustained. If you do, the chances of the bacteria that reside in my body that are beneficial to said body dying are increased substantially.”

Stone stared blankly at the doctor as he processed this information. Robotnik let out another groan and simply stated, “Since these wounds are very deep, a lot of my healthy bacteria will die if you use the hydrogen peroxide.”

Stone hummed in response to this information and put back the hydrogen peroxide, exchanging it for a small container of antibiotic ointment. After confirming that he was ready, Stone asked the doctor, “Do you mind if I take off your jacket, Doctor?”

Robotnik huffed, knowing that he couldn’t say no. “If you must, Agent.” As Stone was getting near him, Robotnik stopped him once again. “Agent, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Stone looked back at the materials that he got out and shook his head at his boss.

Robotnik rolled his eyes and said, “Have you washed your hands, Agent? Because from here, they appear to be covered in more germs than a hospital waiting room.”

Stone blushed, embarrassed about forgetting to wash his hands. “Should I use hand sanitizer to wash them, sir, since we don’t have any water?”

Robotnik waved his hand. “There’s a bottle of water, a bowl, and a bar of soap in the emergency kit. Just make sure your hands are sterilized and a pair of tweezers are too.”

Stone opened the emergency kit and, sure enough, there was everything that he would need right on top of the pile. He got out the bowl and poured some of the water in it, being very careful not to pour too much into the bowl.

“Don’t worry about the amount of water you pour in, agent. This planet is very plentiful when it comes to rainfall.”

“How do you know, Doctor?” Stone asked, lathering up his hands and pouring water on them to clean off the possible germs on his hands. 

“Just by observing the number of mushrooms that are within my current field of vision, the amount of precipitation that must be needed for this many fungi to grow on this planet is very substantial.” 

“But how-”

“Mushroom pores are very interesting things, Agent Stone,” Robotnik continued. “For they are one of the very things that cause rainforests to have such a considerable amount of rainfall. The spores on these very fungi around us act as nuclei around which water vapor in the air coalesces and condenses into droplets. Afterward comes the creation of clouds, and I believe that you know the rest, Agent Stone.”

Stone nodded, taking out a tweezer and placing it in a cup he took out of the emergency kit. As he poured iodine into the cup, he could hear the doctor say, “Well?”

“Well what, sir?” Stone asked, confused.

“Do you know what comes next, Agent Stone?”

“Well, yeah,” Stone said, somewhat indignant. “The water molecules stick together, become clouds, and fall to the ground when they get too heavy.”

“Hmm, good,” Robotnik hummed. “I thought that crash may have injured you more than just giving you a fractured humerus.”

Stone froze for a second before continuing on with his preparation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Doctor. My humerus is in perfect condition…”

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Robotnik brush his hand against his broken arm.

“When will you learn not to lie to me like that, Stone?” Robotnik asked. “It’s fairly obvious that it’s fractured. What type of fracture, though, I can’t say.”

Stone looked down at his lap. “My apologies, sir. I just don’t want to seem weak right now.”

“Why not, Stone? Is it because of how weak _I_ am?” Robotnik placed a hand a few inches above his chest as to not touch the glass still embedded in his skin for dramatic effect. “If you must know, I am still capable of doing, if not physical harm, then inflicting verbal abuse on the fool that stands before me.”

Stone pulled out a pair of scissors slowly, relishing the brief look of terror on Robotnik’s face. “Doctor, if I may ask, may you please move your hand? I don’t wish to stab it as I cut your jacket off.”

“What?” Robotnik barked. “Why do you need to…” Realization flooded his features as he blushed from slight embarrassment. “Well, yes, I suppose you _may_ need to cut my jacket to tend to my wounds.”

Stone lifted up the scissors and grabbed at the doctor’s jacket. “W-Wait!” the doc sputtered out. Stone paused.

“I’ll just take the jacket off. I would rather have it slightly damaged but still intact than have it ripped to shreds.”

Stone nodded. “Do you want me to help you sit up, sir?”

Robotnik scoffed. “Do you honestly believe that I’m so weak that I wouldn’t be able to pick myself up, Stone?”

Stone began to say something, but Robotnik interrupted. “I am quite capable of lifting myself up, Agent Stone. If fact, I’m fairly certain that I don’t need someone who hasn’t even learned the basics of first aid to assist me in this.” Robotnik waved a hand across his chest.

Stone sighed, knowing what was going to happen next. “If you say so, Doctor.”

Robotnik nodded, feeling somewhat victorious in this “fight” with Agent Stone. He lifted himself up and leaned back against the mushroom stem. He was as pale as a sheet and it almost looked like he was about to throw up. He raised up a hand to stop Stone from coming close.

“Agent Stone, I believe that I am fully capable of…”

Stone ignored him and scooted in front of Robotnik.

“Stone, are you listening to me? I will demote you for insubordination if you-”

“With all due respect, sir,” Stone interrupted, unzipping the doctor’s jacket, “you do realize that we are on a different planet, possibly even a different galaxy than ours?”

“Yes, I am quite aware of our predicament, Stone,” Robotnik retorted.

“Then you should realize that rank doesn’t matter in our situation.” Stone pulled at Robotnik’s jacket, somehow getting it off. Many of the glass shards that were in the doctor’s chest flew off when the jacket was pulled off, reopening the wounds and causing Robotnik to hiss in pain.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Stone hurriedly said, reaching for scissors. “May I have permission to cut your undershirt?”

Robotnik, after having closed his eyes when his jacket was pulled off of him, opened one slightly and gazed down at Stone. “Yes, I give you my permission.”

Stone began to cut up Robotnik’s shirt, making sure not to get too close to the remaining shards. Robotnik finally opened his eyes and stared at Stone meticulously cut at his shirt. Occasionally, he would feel Stone’s fingers brush up against his chest and almost every time that happened, he would feel his cheeks get hotter for some unspeakable reason. 

Stone removed the section of Robotnik’s shirt and got the tweezers that were soaking in the iodine. Slowly but surely, Stone took out each piece of glass, lightly dabbing the wound with a watered cotton ball. Each time he took out a piece, he would hear Dr. Robotnik wince or groan in pain, and each time Stone would feel a pang in his heart.

“There,” Stone remarked, taking the last piece of glass out of his boss’s chest. “Now, all I need is…” He ripped off a piece of the section of Robotnik’s shirt he had cut off earlier (an unbloodied piece, of course). He dipped the piece into the bowl of water and began to reclean the wounds on Robotnik’s chest.

“Do you feel any more shards in you, sir?” Stone asked, unsure if he got out everything. When Robotnik didn’t answer, he looked up at his boss.

Robotnik was still pale, but his cheeks bright red. He looked like he was zoned out.

“Doctor?” Stone said hesitantly. “Is everything alright?”

Robotnik came to and looked down at his assistant with an embarrassed look on his face. “Yes, Agent Stone,” he said a little too loudly. “I’m perfectly fine, just a bit flushed from the pain from earlier.”

Stone nodded and began cleaning the wounds once more. “Do you feel any other shards in you?”

Robotnik thought about it for a few seconds before saying, “No, but there are some small cuts on my right arm.”

“Alright,” Stone replied, getting the antibiotic and slathering it lightly onto Robotnik’s chest. Robotnik breathed in harshly, feeling his face get redder. As Stone spread more of the ointment onto him, he couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

Stone looked up at him, concern flooding his features. “Sir?”

“I-It’s nothing, Stone!” Robotnik stammered out. “It's just the temperature difference of the ointment and my skin. It’s very soothing.”

Stone, after finishing up the ointment, started wrapping the cuts up with bandages. He finished quickly, and thank god for that, because his arm felt like it was going to fall off. He sat next to Robotnik, panting and looking as pale as the man beside him. 

“Stone?” Robotnik whispered, shifting so he was facing his assistant. “Is everything alright?”

Stone hummed, feeling exhausted. “Tired,” he said simply.

Robotnik nodded, sighing. “Of course. Well, you deserve it after all the help you’ve given me. Consider it a thank you for your seemingly never-ending loyalty.” 

Stone nodded once more, thankful that he could finally sleep after patching up Robotnik. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Assess and Analyze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik puts Stone's arm into a splint and catches some feelings for the hot agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday or Monday. I didn't have enough time to write anything cause my schedule was so tight. For the sake of every one of you, I will be listing the days that I will be able to update: Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and possibly Wednesday if possible. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I'm sure you'll like the ending. ;)

Dr. Robotnik stared at Agent Stone as he slowly drifted off to sleep. After he was fully able to confirm that his assistant was asleep, he breathed out a long sigh that he had been holding in.

“Well,” he muttered to himself, “I didn’t think I would have to get doctored by my own assistant. That was a new experience.”

Absentmindedly, he brushed his fingers along where Stone put the antibiotic ointment. When he finally realized what he was doing, he threw his arm off to the side, which resulted in some minor pain and a grunt from the flustered doctor.

_ I wasn’t lying when I said it felt soothing.  _ Robotnik shook his head furiously.  _ Ah, I shouldn’t be having these thoughts right now! The main thing I should be focusing on is survival. _

“But all my equipment was destroyed when we crashed, right Agent….” his voice trailed off when he turned around and remembered Stone was asleep.

“Ah, yes. I forgot.” Robotnik cleared his throat. “Well, I don’t need the confirmation of another to know that my suspicions are correct, for I am never wrong.”

_ However... _

“I should probably see what pieces I can salvage from the wreckage. It’ll at least keep me occupied for the time being.”

Robotnik, with all his remaining strength, started his unhurried ascent to stand. After what seemed like an hour had passed (at least in Robotnik’s opinion), he was finally able to stand up on his own two feet. He walked slowly, placing his uninjured arm over his chest. When he had finally walked around the mushroom they were taking refuge under, he was able to see the carnage the crash had done to both his ship and the surrounding area. 

It made his blood freeze and his throat tighten up. It was comparable to watching a friend you made in elementary school get murdered right in front of you. 

“Oh, dear god,” he whispered. “What happened to you?”

As if the wreckage could hear the distraught in his voice, a piece of metal, which was leaning on the base of the ship fell down from a light gust of wind.

Robotnik rushed over as fast as his body could allow him in these circumstances. When he got to the shell of his ship, he placed a hand on it and muttered, “What happened to you, Red Raven?”

The metal base creaked under his pressure, looking like it might fall over any minute. A sigh escaped the doctor’s lips. It was only then when he remembered something. Somehow, he was able to get into the base looking rapidly for a suitcase.

_ Ah, there it is.  _

Robotnik, with some difficulty, bent over and pulled up the suitcase, which was buried under pieces of the ship. Fearing that the base would collapse at any second, Robotnik hurried out from under it. No sooner did he pull his foot out did the base crashed into the ground.

It pained him to hear the sound, so with a heavy heart Robotnik walked to the mushroom Agent Stone was under. Along the way, he got a thin piece of metal.

The sun was already going down on this miserable planet. The sky had now turned a soft shade of indigo, looking not unlike Earth’s sky when the sun was going down.

Robotnik laid the suitcase alongside Stone, who was sleeping peacefully despite the fact he was sitting up and his head was bent forward.

_ I should probably fix his arm, now that he’s asleep. _

Robotnik sat down in front of Stone, not unlike how Stone sat in front of him an hour ago. For a while, he just stared at Stone, admiring how his features, which were almost always stoic, were now peaceful and… and...

_ Handso─NO! We are NOT thinking of our amazing employee as  _ **_HANDSOME_ ** _! _

Robotnik grunted, placing the metal piece he grabbed from the floor onto Stone’s arm. He could hear him grunt softly, sending a small pain through his heart knowing he had hurt him, even if it was unintentional.

_ Why am  _ **_I_ ** _ feeling sorry? If anything, it should be that stupid blue  _ **_rat_ ** _ that should feel sorry for the carnage he’ll make me wreak onto his precious Green Hills and the entire state of Montana! _

Not paying attention to his actions, Robotnik pressed the metal piece harder into Stone’s arm, causing him to hiss out in pain. Robotnik stopped, watching the agent to make sure he was definitely still asleep. When he was able to confirm that he was, he leaned over and grabbed a roll of bandages and a few packets of gauze. He noted where the metal rod would be, then removed it, setting off to work as quickly as he could.

He carefully removed the jacket Stone had still been wearing. As he eventually stripped his assistant down to his undershirt, Robotnik constantly tried ignoring the fact that his cheeks felt like they were heating up and his breath began to get shorter and more rapid.

Finally, Agent Stone was just in his undershirt, and Robotnik believed he now knew why he felt all these strange emotions toward his agent. He let his gaze travel down the man’s arms, his defined chest, and those abs that showed through Stone’s tight undershirt.

_ It’s intimidation. I’m sure of it. _

In a laughable state of confidence, Robotnik smiled like he had just won a prize in an extremely difficult game.  _ I’m just intimidated by him since he is so much like the expectations of society for men.  _ He chuckled softly, now applying the gauze onto Stone’s arm.  _ I guess my feelings about meeting society’s expectations weren’t completely destroyed. What a disgusting thought I should have, and for my assistant, no less! _

Robotnik lightly felt around Stone’s arm, seeing if he could figure out what type of fracture he had sustained.  _ It’s most likely a comminuted fracture. An impact like the one Stone must have received would absolutely destroy his humerus.  _

Robotnik scooted closer to his assistant and began to lightly trace his frame, lying to himself that he was making sure Stone wasn’t injured anywhere else. When he was finally done with his “search”, he reluctantly took his hands of him and placed the piece of metal back onto Stone’s arm.

Stone would periodically grunt or groan as Robotnik applied the make-shift splint on his arm. With each noise he would make, Robotnik would stop and wait a couple seconds before continuing his work. When he was finally done, he moved a bit away from Stone to see his handiwork.

_ Hmm, it’s not the greatest splint that I could make, but it’s the best I can make given our limited resources. _

Robotnik then turned back to the suitcase he had dug out of the wreckage. He opened it and was relieved to see that it was still intact.

The thing in question was a sort of miniature lab. It had 4 test tubes, a drying rack for said test tubes, 5 beakers (all fitting into each other as they progressively got smaller), 3 different syringes with fitting tips, a pair of goggles, and what he believed to be the most important part of this entire kit: his beautiful lab machine that he created himself. It was an all in one device, installed with a temperature gauge, and spinner for his test tubes, an incubation chamber, and more. Robotnik felt elation coursing through his veins as he stared in wonder as to how this suitcase survived the explosion of the ship.

_ It’s no matter how it survived, but that it  _ **_did_ ** _ survive.  _

Robotnik pressed the “On” bottom and watched as the machine started up. When it fully awoke, Robotnik began to run a maintenance check on his machine. From behind him, he could hear Stone moving around. With a glance behind him, he could see Stone teetering from side to side, looking like he was about to fall over.

Robotnik sighed and moved Stone so he was lying down next to him. As much as he didn’t want to move Stone in case he woke up, he feared that Stone would accidentally fall on his side and injure his arm more. He then went back to his work on checking the machine for damages. Periodically, he would hear Stone groan in his sleep, but he just ignored it, chalking it up to his body adjusting to the splint.

It was when Agent Stone broke out into a cold sweat when Robotnik got worried. He kept twisting and turning, sometimes rolling so far his head would bump against Robotnik’s thigh. Robotnik sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t get any work down other than seeing if his machine still worked.

He grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen and took out a pill. He didn’t know how much of a dosage he could give to Stone, and besides, it looked like he wasn’t in that much pain in the first place. He got the water bottle that Stone had used to keep his wounds and turned to look at Stone. He shook Stone’s shoulder lightly, causing the man to groan in his sleep.

“Stone, wake up, you imbecile!” Robotnik hissed, shaking Stone more roughly. Stone’s eyes shot open as he quickly sat up, falling back down with a cry as his arm couldn’t sustain his weight for long.

“Stone!” Robotnik shouted, looking alarmed. “Are you ok?”

Stone, through gritted teeth, hissed out, “Fine.”

Robotnik shook his head, easily seeing through Stone’s lie. “Here,” he said, holding the pill in front of Stone. Thankfully, his assistant grabbed the pill quickly and swallowed it down without his asking twice.

“Water?” Stone asked meekly. 

Robotnik handed him the water, but Stone made no action to drink the water.

“Can you help me sit up?” Stone asked, his voice raspy.

Robotnik groan, shifting himself so his right leg was under Stone, helping him to sit up. He took his assistant’s hand, leading the bottle of water onto Stone’s lips.

Stone drank the entire bottle in less than 10 seconds flat. When he was finished, Robotnik took away the bottle and set it aside somewhere. He took his leg out from under Stone and made a move to go back to his device.

Agent Stone grabbed at Robotnik’s shirt in a state of delirium. Robotnik froze, unappreciative of the physical contact.

“Stay,” Stone whispered, struggling to stay awake.

Robotnik acted out of instinct. He placed his hand on Stone’s cheek, rubbing it lightly with his finger.

“I will,” Robotnik said in a hushed tone. “I promise.”

Stone smiled weakly. “Thank you, Ivo,” was all he said before drifting back to sleep.

Robotnik blushed a deep red after hearing his own employee address him, not as “Doctor” or “sir”, but with his own first name. Realizing he was breathing rapidly again, he tried to get back to work on his maintenance check of his miniature test lab. All too soon, he finished.

_ Damn my innovative mind! How I strived for my machines to be quick in maintenance, and now it has come back to haunt me as a means of twisted karma! _

Robotnik, unfortunately for him, thought back to his brief talk with Stone. His cheeks flushed again as he remembered how Stone had looked: wild, dominating, and absolutely sexy as hell.

Robotnik shook his head as he tried to calm himself down once more.  _ I’m just tired,  _ he repeats.  _ This entire event did  _ **_not_ ** _ just transpire. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. He must have pressed too hard on my chest, and I was just in a state of delusion when that transpired. Yeah, it must have been that. _

With himself clearly deceived from his own thoughts and emotions, he just decided to lay down and watch the clouds pass by.

_ Perhaps I may indulge myself in this sick fantasy.  _ Robotnik turned his head and gazed at Stone, smiling softly at the man as he slept.  _ Although, it seems very wrong of me to fantasize about him. Maybe all I need right now is just to admire him from a distance, and eventually, I’ll grow tired of observing him for that long, releasing me from the clenches of this feeling. _

Robotnik watched as Stone slept, slowly getting more tired each minute that passed. Finally, his body couldn’t stay up for much longer, as so he slept with his head turned to his assistant, wondering briefly before going to sleep about what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	4. A Slice of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik discovers the he shouldn't judge a book by its cover when it comes to the mushrooms on this new planet. Also, some very obvious teasing and some sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, but I'll be uploading another chapter later today, so it'll even out. Also, thank you guys that for all the love you're giving this fanfic! I know it sounds cliche, but I really appreciate it! Love you guys <3

Surprisingly, Robotnik was the first one of them to wake up. He opened his eyes, groaning a bit from laying on such a hard surface. He stared at Stone’s face, still appreciating how peaceful he looked. He stretched, getting up.

Then he felt it. He grabbed at his lower abdomen, moaning in pain. It was his stomach, very upset at Robotnik for not feeding it. 

“Fuck!” Robotnik hissed, kneeling. He tried to lower his heavy breathing, hoping that he wouldn’t wake Stone up. Stone dozed off, though, showing no indication that the doctor’s suffering was waking him up. 

Robotnik rolled his eyes and slowly got up.  _ That man could probably sleep through a tornado if he wanted to.  _ Robotnik leaned against the mushroom, still holding an arm against his abdomen. It was when he felt something foriegn press against his skin that he looked down.

_ Would you look at that?  _ Robotnik though.  _ I forgot I even had that on! _

What he was referring to was his watch. Robotnik rotated his wrist around slowly, checking if it had any marks or scuffs on it.  _ Of course it doesn’t,  _ he thought when his check was complete.  _ This watch is made of the toughest titanium steel money can buy! Nothing is able to break through this watch! _

Robotnik tapped the “On” button on his watch and smiled as it began to boot up. He heard a grunt come from behind him as Stone moved around in his sleep. His smile became softer as he looked at Stone, wondering how such a huge man could look so adorable at the same time.

Thankfully, his watch’s  _ beep  _ distracted him from going further down the rabbit hole of his feelings for Stone. He typed his password into the holographic keyboard the watch created and, when he logged in, immediately checked what day it was. The time read February 23, 2020. 

_ So, we’ve been here for more than a week.  _ Robotnik slid down the mushroom’s side and squatted down next to Stone.  _ I can’t believe it. How have we not died from our stomach acid eating through the organ that contains it? _

As if on cue, Robotnik’s stomach rumbled once more, louder this time. He groaned, standing up and looking around at his surroundings.  _ Well,  _ Robotnik thought sulkingly,  _ I guess the only thing to do is make something edible with the mushrooms. _

Robotnik walked over to the nearest mushroom he could find and tugged it out of whatever soil this planet had. He observed it carefully, trying to remember what the mushrooms on Earth looked like compared to the one that he held in his hand. He shook his head, forfeiting the challenge and just decided to walk it back over to his...

“Huh,” he said aloud. “I don’t have a name for it.” He sat down beside his miniature lab machine and turned it on, pondering what it should be called. In a couple of seconds, it beeped, indicating that it was ready to be used. Robotnik took off a chunk of the mushroom’s cap and a piece of the stem, placing each sample into one test tube. He grabbed a water bottle from the emergency kit and poured some of it in the test tubes. He shook the test tubes a bit, then placed them in the machine’s spinner.

It only took a few minutes before the machine beeped, indicating both the stem and the cap were edible. A groan came from behind Robotnik, startling him. He turned around and saw Stone curl up into a ball

“Doctor,” Stone hissed out, grabbing his abdomen.

Robotnik knew that Stone had to be suffering from starvation, so he grabbed the mushroom he tested and walked over to Stone. He tore off a piece and handed it to Stone.

“Here, eat.”

Stone didn’t have to ask twice. He sat up and, in a rush to get some sort of food in his stomach, ate the piece right out of Robotnik’s hands. Robotnik’s eyes widened as he blushed deeply. He stared in anticipation at Stone’s face changed from pain to wonderment.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

“What?” Robotnik said slowly.

“It tastes sweet.” Stone looked up, smiling.

“What are you talking about, Stone?” Robotnik asked, confused. “How can a mushroom taste sweet?”

Stone ripped off a piece of the cap and put up in front of Robotnik’s face. “Try it!”

Robotnik reached out to take the piece when Stone pulled it back a bit. Robotnik froze, realizing what Stone wanted him to do. Slowly, he lowered his head and took the mushroom piece in his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyes widened as he ate the mushroom.

_ It tastes like... _

“Pumpkin pie” he muttered, shocked at this culinary discovery.

“Exactly!” Stone shouted, smiling wide at the doctor.

“This is amazing!” Robotnik whispered, standing up. “I have to study this mushroom more. I must discover what chemical makeup this mushroom has.”

“Um, before you do that,” Stone said, dragging out his words, “can we at least eat a bit more of it? I’m still hungry.”

“Yes, yes, you may have some more of this fungi.” Robotnik mutter, absentmindedly passing the mushroom to Stone. “I’ll collect more samples to study.”

And that’s how Robotnik had around 30 or so mushrooms surrounding him as he meticulously tested and separated them into “Poisonous” and “Edible”. Stone watched Robotnik work, feeling like he was a little kid again as he slowly ate the mushroom cap. 

“You know I haven’t had pumpkin pie since I was 5?” Stone said to Robotnik, trying to engage him in some sort of conversation.

Robotnik paused, then shook his head. “No, I didn’t know, Agent Stone. Nor do I necessarily care what calorie filled pastry you last had as a child.”

Stone’s smile faded and he stared down at the mushroom dejectedly. Robotnik, not hearing anything behind him, turned around. He saw Stone looking at the mushroom with a depressed aura floating around him and sigh.

“Why haven’t you had pumpkin pie?” Robotnik asked, getting back to work on his testing.

Stone looked up and smiled softly. “My family didn’t have a lot of money, so buying things like sweets or cakes or anything that  _ wasn’t  _ a necessity was out of the question. The last time I ate pumpkin pie was for my birthday,” Stone’s voice trailed off.

Robotnik nodded, cleaning out the test tubes. “When is your birthday, Agent Stone?”

“Oh,” Stone looked up, surprised. “My birthday is on May 23. Why?”

“Just curious, Agent Stone.” Then everything was silent again.

Stone had eaten half of the mushroom when Robotnik waved his hand, calling him over.

“Stone, if I may ask, may you please leave the piece of fungi next to me and try another one of those mushrooms from those over there?” Robotnik pointed to the pile one his right.

Stone nodded, obediently placing the mushroom next to Robotnik and taking a mushroom from the top of the pile. He immediately ate it and felt like he was about to throw up. He fell to his knees, dropping the mushroom and startling Robotnik.

“Stone?” Robotnik stepped over the mushroom piles and squatted down next to Stone. Stone started shaking, covering his mouth with his hand. Robotnik, with some reluctance, began to rub Stone’s back. After the moment passed, Stone groaned and took his hand away from his mouth.

“Are you ok?” Robotnik mumbled.

Stone breathed out, nodding his head. “Yeah,” he said shakily. “I think I’m alright?”

Robotnik nodded too, still rubbing Stone’s back. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Stone repeated, sounding more confident. “I’m alright.”

Stone sat up, pulling Robotnik towards him since he still had his hand on Stone’s back. Robotnik leaned over Stone’s lap, their faces a little too close for comfort, yet they didn’t move. They stayed like that for a few moments, glancing down at the other’s lips and inching closer to each other. 

The beep from the lab machine startled them back to reality. Robotnik twisted around so he wouldn’t touch both Stone and the mushroom pile and stumbled back to his machine, for some reason feeling that his legs were made of jelly. Stone blushed deeply pulling up his legs and wrapping his arms around them. Robotnik checked the results, placed the mushroom in the “Poisonous” pile, placed another sample in the test tube, and put it back in the machine.

“What did it taste like?” Robotnik murmured. 

“Hmm?” Stone asked.

“What did it taste like?” Robotnik asked again. 

“Like vomit,” Stone said, wincing.

Robotnik laughed softly, stopping when he saw Stone start to shake again. “Well, do you want some of the pumpkin pie mushroom again?”

“No,” Stone sighed. “You need it for testing.”

Robotnik shook his hand, waving his hand again. Stone stood up and sat down next to Robotnik, pushing the mushrooms around a bit so he could sit comfortably. Robotnik took off a piece of the pumpkin pie mushroom without Stone noticing. He turned around suddenly, Stone being a bit shocked. Robotnik leaned over to Stone, placing the piece of mushroom on Stone’s lips.

“Eat,” Robotnik said with a gravelly voice. When Stone didn’t move, probably because he was still in shock, Robotnik said again, “Eat. That’s an order.”

Stone, for some reason he couldn’t explain, made eye contact with Robotnik and slowly bent down to eat the mushroom. Robotnik’s breath hitched and he felt Stone’s lips slowly made contact with the mushroom piece and brushed Robotnik’s fingers. Stone ate the piece slowly, still maintaining eye contact with Robotnik as he swallowed it. Robotnik’s eyes widened as his mouth was agape. He closed his mouth and shook his head lightly.

“N-Now, I order you to stay here and don't move!” Robotnik said loudly, turning back to his work. Stone nodded, obeying Robotnik. He watched in admiration (and with some butterflies in his stomach) as Robotnik continued his work with a strange blush covering his cheeks.


	5. The Thundering Crash of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone reminisces last night's events, then helps Robotnik deal with his astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm just trying to edge them as close as possible to being lovers without them saying their feelings to each other. Let me just say that they will reveal their feelings soon, but you'll have to be patient about it, ok? ;)

Stone woke up with a start as a long  _ crash _ shook the Earth slightly. He sat up quickly, noticing with some surprise that it was raining. He stuck out his hand, feeling the water pour down his hand. He looked over at Robotnik, smiling as he remembered the night before.

Robotnik had been doing some tests on another batch of mushrooms when his head drooped down. Robotnik rubbed his eyes, trying to will away the sleep that was so trying to take over his body.

Stone, coming back from collecting more mushrooms for the doctor, noticed this right away and dropped the mushrooms in the “Test” pile. He placed his hand onto Robotnik’s shoulder, startling him awake.

“Get your hand off of me, Stone!” Robotnik hissed, pulling his shoulder away from Stone. 

_ Even though you were rubbing my back a couple minutes before?  _ Stone thought briefly, suppressing a smile but not able to suppress a blush.

“It’s getting late, sir,” Stone said softly. “I recommend that you sleep now.”

Robotnik huffed, sorting the mushroom he just tested and cleaning everything out so he could do another test. “If you truly believe that your “recommendation” will affect my actions, allow me to inform you that your “logic” is laughably idiotic.”

“Sir, if you don’t follow my recommendation, I will drag you away from your machine.”

Robotnik laughed. “Oh really? And how do you suggest that you’ll do that?”

Stone stood still, trying to figure out how to make due on his threat. Suddenly, he was able to figure it out. A smirk spread on his face as he stepped close to Robotnik, snatching the machine out from under Robotnik’s grasp. Robotnik stared, dumbfounded.

Stone began to walk off with the machine when he felt pain run through his arm. He almost dropped the machine, but it was caught but Dr. Robotnik, who had gotten up and followed Stone as he walked off. Robotnik hissed, glaring at Stone.

“Are you demented, Stone? Why would you do something like that?”

Stone didn’t respond, only holding his arm as stars of pain filled his eyes. Robotnik quickly placed the machine against the back of the mushroom and walked back to Stone. He took Stone’s arm in his hands, wincing as Stone groaned in pain.

“Are you ok, Stone?” Robotnik asked, using his watch to scan Stone’s arm.

“Ah, yeah. I’m just peachy.”

Robotnik growled softly, not enjoying the fact that his assistant was being sarcastic with him. The watch beeped and Robotnik stepped aside to look at its findings.

“Your watch,” Stone said softly.

“Yes, Stone,” Robotnik sighed, “what about it?”

“N-Nothing sir,” Stone said, looking embarrassed. “I just forgot that you had it on.”

Robotnik said nothing, still looking at the results from the scan. He paused, his eyes slowly looking from the results to Stone, then back again. 

“Sir?” Stone said in a hushed voice. Robotnik shook his head, waking up from whatever thoughts held his attention.

“This is extraordinary,” Robotnik whispered. He walked over to Stone, still in shock. “Your cells are repairing themselves at an astonishing rate. It must be because of that mushroom you digested earlier. That’s the only thing that would make sense in this situation.”

Robotnik stopped in front of Stone, looking at Stone’s arm intently. His fingers lightly brush against Stone’s arm, sending shivers down his spine. After a while, with Stone staring at Robotnik and Robotnik staring at Stone’s arm, the two separated.

“Well, that is remarkable,” Robotnik said, glancing up at Stone. “However, I do believe that you should go to sleep soon, Agent Stone. My watch has revealed that the amount of melatonin being released by your pineal gland is very substantial.”

Stone sat down near the lab machine, suddenly feeling the effects of the chemicals Robotnik had mentioned. Robotnik was a bit startled, yet he calmly walked over to Stone. He placed a hand on Stone’s shoulder, making said man look up at the doctor. 

“Stone,” Robotnik started, finally looking his assistant in the eyes. He paused, getting lost Stone’s eyes briefly. He shook his head softly, returning back to reality. “I very much recommend that you rest.”

Stone laughed. “Alright, sir. But only if you sleep with me.”

Robotnik froze, his face getting redder by the second. He cleared his throat, looking around frantically and avoiding Stone’s eyes. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and said, “Alright, if you say so.” 

Stone nodded, happy that his boss was listening to him. He laid down, watching as Robotnik walked around his so he could be closer to the mushroom wall. They didn’t say anything to each other, Robotnik not believing in saying any sort of midnight formalities and Stone knowing how his boss felt about saying goodnight. Although the silence was strained, it felt nice being next to Robotnik as he slept.

Stone was pulled out of his flashback when he heard a yelp come from behind him. He turned around quickly, only to see his boss shaking.

“Sir?” Stone whispered, and Robotnik stopped shaking. He got up and walked the short distance to Robotnik, squatting down. “Is everything alright?”

Robotnik glared at him quickly, yet that quick glance told Stone everything that he needed to know. “I’m perfectly fine, Stone,” Robotnik said with an obvious tint of fear in his voice. He frowned, hating that his body was betraying himself to Stone.

Stone sat down next to Robotnik, placing a hand on his boss’s shoulder. Robotnik was about to throw an insult at the poor man when a loud thundering  _ boom  _ shook the ground around them. Robotnik told himself that the only reason he had grabbed Stone’s hand was that he wanted to make sure that Stone was alright after such a terrifying sound.

Stone felt himself flush when he felt Robotnik grab his hand. He quickly shook that train of thought out of his mind, because the main thing that he should be worried about right now should be comforting his boss. He laid down next to him; Robotnik was very oblivious to the entire situation as he had his eyes shut. It was when he felt a hand on his back guiding him to turn around and face Stone that he realized what was going on. He began to protest but was shushed immediately by his assistant.

Stone somewhat forced Robotnik to lay on top of him, rubbing circles into the other man’s back in a way of comforting him.

“S-Stone,” Robotnik stuttered out, “just w-what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m helping you relax in a stressful situation, sir,” Stone said, now reaching up and playing with Robotnik’s hair. Robotnik swatted Stone’s hand away and tried to get up, but was trapped by Stone’s inherently strong grip.

_ Of course, he would have a strong grip, you fool,  _ Robotnik thought furiously.  _ You’ve seen how his body looks like, how could you even  _ **_think_ ** _ that resisting would do you any good? _

“Unhand me at once, Stone! Or I’ll have you demo-”

“Did you know,” Stone interrupted, “that hugging another person releases dopamine?”

Robotnik stared at Stone, still not able to process the position both men were in. “Yes,” he said slowly, “I did know that.”

“Then you should also know that dopamine can help someone experiencing anxiety?”

“What are you getting at, Stone?” Robotnik asked with a glare starting to fill his features.

“I’m only telling you that the easiest way to combat your anxiety is by hugging someone.”

“I don’t do  _ hugs  _ or any type of physical contact! You should know this better than anyone, Agent Stone,” the doctor hissed.

Stone drew a finger down Robotnik’s back, making the man shiver and almost moan from the contact. “I understand that, sir. However, I must say one thing to you before you inevitably punch me in the gut.”

Robotnik’s glare increased in its intensity. “Proceed.”

“In the last couple of minutes since I pulled you on top of me, there have been three separate lightning strikes and three subsequent booms of thunder. All of which has passed you by as you argue against this idea.” Stone looked Robotnik and gave him the smuggest smile a man could produce. “Still think this is a bad idea?”

Robotnik looked around, dumbfounded. The rain had increased, and the number of lightning strikes and crashes of thunder had increased as well. He stared down at Stone, who was more focused trying to get Robotnik’s flight suit jacket which had laid neglected near the end of the mushroom wall. 

Stone had retrieved the jacket and wrapped around the still confused Robotnik. “Sir, I understand that you refuse to touch anyone, but I still believe this is the best thing to do for you.”

Robotnik nodded his head. “Alright,” he agreed softly. He pulled his jacket on and laid back down, laying his head on Stone’s chest. He heard Stone’s heartbeat and was unconsciously comparing his heartbeat to Stone’s. He felt himself grow sleepy as Stone rubbed his back softly.

Robotnik yawned, drawing the attention of his assistant towards him. “Thank you, Stone,” he smiled.

“You’re welcome, sir,” Stone said, smiling as well.

Both stayed like that, slowly falling asleep with the rain and the heartbeat of one filling their ears.


	6. Three Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone accidentally offends Robotnik by telling him that he's a human. Robotnik yells at Stone, they separate for a bit, then reunite and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest with you guys, it kinda hurt to write this chapter. I don't want my precious boys fighting, but sometimes, conflict can bring two people closer together than ordinary circumstances.

Stone woke up as he felt something move on his chest. His eyes opened and were filled with the sight of Robotnik clinging to him. As he hurriedly tried thinking back to what happened last night, Robotnik shifted again. Stone’s attention was brought back to the doctor, his heart slowing down its rapid beating when he saw that both of them had their clothes on. He breathed a sigh of relief, which must have been the final thing that would awaken Robotnik.

The doctor shifted again, sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes.  _ He looks so adorable,  _ Stone thought before shaking his head.

“Stone?” Robotnik asked softly, his voice a bit gravelly from just waking up. “What happened last night?”

Stone blinked rapidly, trying to push back the feelings he was having for the doctor. “There was a thunderstorm, sir.”

Robotnik paused, remembering what happened last night. His cheeks slowly became red and all he wanted to do was crawl up in a hole and die. Stone placed a hand on Robotnik’s cheeks, increasing the color from a soft coral to a near crimson. 

“Don’t be ashamed of yourself, sir. Everyone has their own weaknesses, that’s just what makes us human.”

Robotnik felt his eyelid twitch. He got up immediately, glaring daggers into his assistant. Stone sat up, looked confused at his boss.

“How dare you compare me to the very beings that I despised!” Robotnik shouted. “Get up now, and pin yourself up against the wall!”

Stone obediently stood up, placing a hand on his chest and falling back against the mushroom. Robotnik got in front of him, throwing his palm onto the mushroom aggressively.

“Do you want to know something, Agent Stone?” Robotnik snarled.

Stone shook his head. He could feel his fight or flight response kicking in, but, like always, he stood his ground.

“If we weren’t stuck on this miserable planet together, I would be the happiest man ever! Do you know how much I would love to see you gone from this planet?”

“No, sir,” Stone responded meekly. 

“I would probably explode with euphoria if that was even possible!” Robotnik screamed, reaching the climax of his rage. “I care so  _ very  _ little for you, Agent Stone. I wouldn’t care if something happened to attack you on this  _ disgusting  _ excuse of a planet.” He leaned in closer to Stone, trapping the poor man and almost coming nose to nose with him.

“I would rather have  _ any  _ of my failed machines to have been with me instead of  _ you _ ,” Robotnik hissed out, pulling his hand off of the mushroom and walking back to his lab machine. He waved his hand, saying, “Bring me some more samples. I need to continue my experimentation.”

Stone nodded and walked away, feeling as if his entire body felt numb. He started shaking but controlled himself as he walked.

When Robotnik couldn’t hear Stone’s footsteps anymore, he turned around to make sure that Stone wasn’t there. When he confirmed himself his assistant wasn’t there, Robotnik sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling a sense of regret and guilt.

_ What is this?  _ Robotnik thought.  _ Why am I feeling so guilty about something that happened so many times before we arrived on this planet? _

Robotnik groaned, placing a hand over his heart. He turned on his watch and did a scan of his body. After the scan was done, he checked out his body’s status.

_ My heart is functioning regularly.  _ Robotnik’s hand tightened around his jacket. _ So why does it feel like my heart’s damaged? _

Meanwhile, Stone was walking in the forest of mushrooms aimlessly. He finally stopped somewhere that he felt was secluded enough. He collapsed onto the ground, grabbing at his chest and shaking. Tears fell from his eyes and small sobs erupted from his mouth. He curled up into a ball, holding his legs to his chest desperately. His sobs grew louder until his throat started hurting from the intensity of his cries. The sun, which had previously been up when the men had woken up, was now setting. 

Stone sniffled, wiping the tears off of his face. He got up and, grabbing a few random mushrooms that were near him, walked back to his boss. 

“Why?” he asked himself softly.  _ Why am I acting like this? Dr. Robotnik has done this to me so many times, so why am I acting like this?  _

Stone knew why he was acting like this. Every time that he was yelled at by Robotnik, he would always feel hurt after, but a sense of ambition to do better for his sacred doctor made him push aside his negative feelings. Yet now, when Robotnik actually started to open himself up to Stone and treated him like a human being, it hurt even more to have him scream in his face.

_ Why would you think he would even care about you, Daniel? You heard him, he could care less about you. _

Stone absentmindedly picked up random mushrooms and placed them in his arms. He sniffled, wiping his cheeks with his shoulder. He looked down at his arm, barely realizing that he still had a splint on his arm. It made a ghost of a smile appear on his face, but it vanished when he reached their campground. 

Robotnik, who was previously worried about where Stone was, pretended to be preoccupied with his work. He placed another piece of mushroom into a test tube and turned on the machine again. 

“Where were you?” Robotnik asked, trying hard to not let concern fill his voice. “You do realize that you have been gone for more than 4 hours?”

Robotnik ducked his head, feeling a pain fill his heart. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t realize how long-”

Robotnik raised his hand, stopping Stone before he could continue. “Place the mushrooms there,” he pointed to a pile behind him, “and sit by me.”

Stone did so, and as he placed the mushrooms back on the pile, Robotnik did a quick scan of Stone with his watch. Stone sat down next to Robotnik, watching with vacant eyes as his boss continued testing the mushrooms.

Both the watch and the lab machine beeped at the same time. Robotnik, while leaning over to read the result the lab machine got, looked down at his watch.  _ Hmm,  _ he thought,  _ a chemical imbalance. Is it from my yelling at him earlier? _

Robotnik started up another sample when he picked up a mushroom from the “Edible” pile. “Do you want to try this?” he suggested to Stone.

Stone, not feeling like he had a say in this, took a piece of mushroom off and ate it. The second he finished eating it, he chuckled softly.

“What does it taste like, Stone?” Robotnik asked, turning towards his assistant.

“Coffee,” Stone smiled faintly.

Robotnik ripped off a piece and placed it in his mouth. He ate it, feeling a rush come from the taste of coffee filling his mouth. He swallowed it with reluctance, shuddering.

“That was the most disgusting coffee I have ever tried.” Robotnik grabbed a bottle of water and chugged some of it down. “I wish it could have been one of your lattes. They were heavenly.” Robotnik glanced back at Stone and watched him go from disheartened to elated in an instance. He smiled, happy that he could make Stone feel better after earlier.

“Thank you, sir,” Stone responded.

Robotnik worked for a bit more before stopping. He turned his head to the side, looking back at his assistant. “You are a very exceptional being, Agent Stone. I’m surprised at how long you have stayed by my side. I…” Robotnik paused, struggling to figure out how he can apologize without actually saying sorry. “I’m thankful I’m on this planet with you. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Stone stared, shellshocked. His face glowed with the compliments and the appreciation that he had so longed to hear for years. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Robotnik smiled back before going back to his experiments. That’s how they spent most of the night like that, with Robotnik testing the mushrooms and Stone in the background, happy as a man can possibly be.


	7. A Little Water Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone collects more mushrooms for Robotnik to test. He finds a giant lake and since it got hella hot, he decided to invite Robotnik to swim. Lots of repressed feelings and a giant helping of sexual tension to rock their ship. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot more time to write today than I did a week ago on Monday (which is when I didn't post a chapter), so I'm giving you guys a surprise chapter today! :D
> 
> I kinda went a little crazy with this (it's 2,230 words long) so I hope this can keep you busy until my next update.
> 
> Also, I seriously can't stop watching Robotnik's dance
> 
> Like, Jim Carrey is practically 60 years old and homeboy has better dance moves than me
> 
> Feels bad, man, feels bad :')

Three days. It had been three days since their fight. It has also been three days since the rain began. It wasn’t like last time, where the entire planet shook with each clap of thunder. It was more of a peaceful rain, coming down every few hours then disappearing for an hour or two more. Still, Agent Stone was diligent in making sure that Dr. Robotnik was anxiety-free as he now tested a couple mushrooms, not to see if they were poisonous, but just how they were made up chemically.

A lot of time was spent just sitting around and watching the doctor become so focused on his work that he wouldn’t remember anything else. Stone sat with a smile as he watched Robotnik pick up a beaker and shake it around. 

“The rain’s stopped,” Robotnik noted, putting the beaker down. Stone furrowed his eyebrows and looked around him, also realizing that it was dark out.

“Huh, it has. I didn’t notice.” Stone got up and stretched, feeling the effects sitting down for hours has on the body.

“Stone, do you think you can get me another sample? Preferably from the meadow you went to yesterday?” Robotnik cracked his neck, massaging it so it wouldn’t hurt later.

“Of course, sir.” Stone began to walk away from his boss when Robotnik reached his hand out to grasp his wrist. Stone stared down in confusion as Robotnik used his other hand to set up another sample.

“Don’t take too long like last time, Stone,” Robotnik murmured, not looking at Stone. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Stone’s heart skipped a beat as he realized, with some glee, that Robotnik cared about him enough to say that. “I won’t get hurt, sir, nor will I take up a lot of time.”

Robotnik flashed a quick smile at his machine before saying, “I’ll make sure of that.”

Stone nodded, even though he knew that Robotnik couldn’t see him. Robotnik let go of Stone, instead pointing to the emergency kit. “There’s a flashlight in there. It’s waterproof, so don’t be worried if it starts to rain again.”

Stone nodded once more. “Alright. Thank you, sir.” He walked over to the emergency kit, opened it, and took out the flashlight. He flicked it on a couple of times, just trying to make the flashlight actually worked. He walked behind Robotnik and headed back into the forest of mushrooms. 

That had been two hours ago. So much can change in a matter of minutes, however. One example would be the temperature. Stone was very much aware of this change, wrapping his jacket around his waist as he used his undershirt to pick up all of the mushrooms he’d gathered. He wiped his forehead with his arm for what felt like the hundredth time. He wanted to complain, but he knew that if he did, it would be a direct insult towards Robotnik’s practices. 

He picked up the mushroom-filled shirt and held it in his arms dreading the walk back. The sun, which had risen as Stone had walked over here, blazed with intense fury.

That’s when a glint of something caught his eye. He turned around and walked towards the glint. He pushed a couple mushrooms out of his way and stood in awe of what he found.

It was a pool of water, filling a giant crater on the planet’s surface. He stared at it, wondering if it was real. He stepped closer to it and stuck a toe in. _Yup, that’s definitely real._

Stone wanted so badly to take a dive into the pool of water, but he knew that he had to get back to Robotnik soon. He sighed and walked back to Robotnik.

Robotnik was sitting in front of his machine, sweating bullets as he was reluctant to take anything off and be half-naked when his assistant eventually came back.

The sound of footsteps made him release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. _Finally, he’s back. I thought something attacked him. It must have been very far from here._

“Doctor! I brought you your mushrooms!” Stone said cheerfully.

“Very good, Stone. You can put them over,” Robotnik paused, as he had finally looked up at Stone. A lump formed in his throat as he felt himself grow hotter in more ways than one.

 _Oh, Lord, have mercy on my soul._ Robotnik thought, struggling to swallow.

“Sir?” Stone stepped forward, still holding the shirt in his hands. “Where should I place this?”

“Uhhh,” Robotnik said, unsure if he could say anything without revealing his true thoughts. He simply pointed in the direction of his second “Test” pile, not trusting his voice.

Stone walked over to the pile, turned the shirt over, and dumped the mushrooms on top of the pile. _Thank god, now he’s going to put on his shirt and I don’t have to endure these thoughts anymore._ But, of course, that’s not what happened. Stone threw his shirt and his jacket next to the two kits and started walking towards Robotnik with a huge smile on his face.

 _Oh, fuck me,_ Robotnik thought, his mind now going down a rabbit hole of thoughts that included his assistant in some _very_ intimate positions.

Stone squatted down in front of Robotnik, not realizing that his boss’s ever reddening face was because of _him_ and not because of the temperature change.

“I found something that I want to show you,” Stone said, looking like an overgrown five-year-old.

“What is it, Stone?” Robotnik said, surprised that he didn’t stutter this time.

“I have to show you,” Stone responded, grabbing Robotnik’s wrist and pulling him up. Robotnik stood up, but since he had been sitting down for hours on end, his knees blucked and he fell right into Stone’s chest. Stone subconsciously grabbed Robotnik, pulling him closer against him. He started shaking slightly, the previous thoughts he had of his assistant filling his mind completely.

“Doctor?” Stone asked, alarmed. Robotnik looked up at him, his eyes clouded with something that Stone couldn’t decipher. “Is everything alright?”

Robotnik nodded, trying to pull himself away from Stone, but he was trapped against him. He had to get out of that position _fast_ before Stone noticed his growing issue. 

“Will you let me go sometime this century, Stone?” Robotnik asked sarcastically, hoping it’ll work. Thankfully, Stone let go of Robotnik, blissfully unaware of Robotnik’s problem.

“What do you want to show me, Stone?” Robotnik mumbled, turning off the lab machine after recording the findings into his watch. 

“Will you come with me?” Stone asked, waiting patiently behind Robotnik. 

Robotnik thought about it briefly, wondering what in the world Stone wanted to show him. He nodded, walking back over to Stone. “What exactly are you going to show me, though?”

Stone only grinned and started walking backward. Robotnik followed and thankfully Stone started walking normally again. They walked for a long time, and each step felt like agony to Robotnik, who was still wearing his jacket for some reason.

“We’re here,” Stone said, pushing away from mushrooms.

Robotnik stared at the pool, then slowly moved his gaze back onto Stone. “You made me walk _all this way_ ,” Robotnik said, walking towards Stone with a menacing glare in his eyes, “just to look at a **_lake_ **?”

“W-Well, I thought it would be good to relax a little after all the work you’re doing,” Stone mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Robotnik’s glare evaporated as he watched his assistant go from happy-go-lucky to crestfallen in a matter of seconds. “Well,” he said softly, walking towards Stone and placing a hand on his shoulder, “it would be a waste to not enjoy this newfound discovery, wouldn’t you agree, Stone?”

Stone looked up and smiled gratefully. “Shall we?” he asked, extending his hand towards his boss. Robotnik looked warily at Stone’s hand before finally taking it.

“We shall,” he replied. Both men walked hand in hand towards the lake, until Stone let go so he could take off everything else except his underwear and cannonball into the lake. Robotnik just rolled his eyes, walking into the lake and sitting down at the edge, dangling his legs above the water’s edge. 

Stone swam a few laps near Robotnik before coming up to Robotnik. “Why don’t you come in?”

“I don’t wish to ruin my flight suit, Agent,” Robotnik responded snarkily.

“Then take it off,” Stone recommended.

“I would rather not.” Robotnik crossed his arms in front of his chest, acting like a toddler.

“Do I have to take it off for you, then, Doctor?” Stone asked with a hint of seduction in his voice. He swam closer to Robotnik’s legs, spreading them slightly. Robotnik’s breath hitched and he pulled his legs back to him, standing up.

“No, no, no, no, I-I think I can manage on my own,” Robotnik sputtered, fumbling with the zipper of his flight jacket. He took it off, along with all of his clothes except his underwear. He stood in front of the lake, feeling anxious.

“What’s wrong, sir?” Stone asked, concern written on his face.

Robotnik sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Agent Stone, may I admit something very personal about myself that you aren’t ever allowed to tell anyone?”

Stone pulled himself up on the edge, turning his head to the side. “What is it?”

“I,” Robotnik said, wringing his hands, “I don’t know how to swim.” 

Stone stared at Robotnik, dumbfounded. “What?” he asked, not believing his ears.

“I said I don’t know how to swim,” Robotnik said loudly, walking back to his pile of clothes.

“Sir!” Stone pulled himself out of the lake and walked over to his boss, turning him around so he could face him. “I didn’t mean any insult by saying ‘What’. I was merely surprised by what you said. Please,” Stone said, his voice growing soft, “don’t leave.”

Robotnik gazed at Stone, shocked that he would touch him. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt paralyzed. Before him was a man that he had worked with for so many years, with his hair dripping wet and water beading down his skin, begging for him not to leave. It almost felt like a scene from a romance movie. He swallowed, placing his hand on Stone’s.

“I won’t,” he whispered, his voice barely audible. Stone’s face, which was twisted with worry, now transformed into one of tranquility. _Why do I get the sense of deja vu?_

“Do you want me to teach you how to swim?” Stone asked softly.

Robotnik nodded his head slightly. “Please?” he mumbled.

Stone smiled, taking Robotnik’s hand and leading him to the lake. Robotnik let himself get guided to the lake, feeling content. Stone reached the lake bed and sat down, signalling Robotnik to do the same. As the two men sat down, Stone turned to look at his boss.

“We’re going in the water now, ok?” he said quietly, rubbing circles into Robotnik’s hand.

“Ok,” Robotnik repeated. Stone placed his hand on Robotnik’s back and held him close. Robotnik, acting on instinct, placed his head on Stone’s shoulder, waiting for the plunge into the water. Stone edged himself off of the lake bed, taking Robotnik along with him. They slipped into the water gracefully, barely making any ripples.

Robotnik swam furiously to the surface, the fear of drowning taking over every part of his brain. Stone swam up too and saw Robotnik frantically waving his arms around in an attempt to prevent himself from drowning.

He floated towards Robotnik, propelling himself forward with his feet. He reached Robotnik, who looked near tears, and wrapped his arms around him. Robotnik stopped flailing his arms and just stared at Stone as water beaded down his face.

“It’s ok,” Stone said softly. “I’ve got you.”

Robotnik nodded, calming down. He let Stone pull him closer, feeling his assistant’s wet hands comb his hair.

“Just do what I’m doing,” Stone said. “Just move your feet forwards and backwards. If you need more stability, use your hands. I’m going to let go of you now, alright?” 

Robotnik nodded, shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t know when Stone would let go. After a couple of seconds of holding Robotnik, Stone eventually let him go, floating backward a bit so Robotnik wouldn’t accidentally punch him in the face.

Robotnik took a deep breath and forced himself to open his eyes. He did so and observed with great enthusiasm how his body bobbed up and down with the lake’s waves.

“Stone?” Robotnik said. Stone swam back to Robotnik, grabbing his boss and pulling him close, in fear that he would start sinking again.

“Yes, sir?” Stone smiled softly.

Robotnik wrapped his arms around Stone’s neck, placing his head in the crook of Stone’s neck. Stone was startled but quickly recovered. He moved his hand back up Robotnik’s head, running his fingers through his boss’s silky smooth hair. Robotnik shivered from the contact, thankful he had his face covered.

“Thank you,” he mumbled out, feeling his cheeks grow red as Stone’s hand slid down the back of his neck.

Stone chuckled softly, feeling a small sense of pride at being able to make his Robotnik act like this. _Wait._ **_His_ ** _Robotnik?_

A blush filled his cheeks as he continued his efforts of relaxing Robotnik, drowning out those thoughts vigorously. “You’re very welcome, sir.”


	8. Lakeside Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone remembers what happened in the lake after the swim lesson he gave Robotnik. When he comes back from his trip down memory lane, he asks Robotnik the question he has been dreading to ask him ever since they crash-landed on this planet: Will we ever be able to go back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have a couple things that I want to say before you guys read this chapter
> 
> 1.) I will be on spring break next week, so I will be posting daily then. I'm really excited to show you guys what I have in store for these two lovebirds!
> 
> 2.) I should be honest with you guys and tell you that the next few chapters may be a bit weird and take a very unusual twist. I'm not going to reveal anything yet, but just know it goes in an entirely different direction in a chapter soon to come.
> 
> 3.) Thank you all so much for 240 kudos'! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that so many of you actually enjoy this. I also want to thank everyone that leaves a comment on my chapters. Reading all those positive comments put a huge smile on my face, so thank you guys so much for giving my all this love and support. I can't thank you guys enough <3
> 
> 4.) This chapter is longer than the other chapters I've written, topping the others with a whopping 2,730 words. Have fun reading them all. :)
> 
> 5.) For some reason, I feel like I wrote more formally in this chapter than any other chapter. Don't know why it came out like that, but it's whatever
> 
> 6.) I have somehow converted some of my friends into this ship and got them into reading my fic. So V, A, and other A, if you're reading this, just know I'm watching you now 🙃
> 
> 7.) I wrote the quote Robotnik said in the trailer to Major Bennington on my Algebra 2 teacher's whiteboard (you know, the one were Stone translates it and says, "The doctor thinks you're basic"). He just looked at it and just returned back to his work. I asked him if anyone's asked about it yesterday and he said, "They hardly pay attention when *I* write on the board," and then talked to me about a project we're doing in his class. It's still on the board today, and hopefully it stays there all through spring break because if I come back and see it gone, I'ma cry :')
> 
> That's about all I have to share for now. Sorry for making this note hella long. I'll let you enjoy the story now. See ya later, bye!~

Stone dragged what he thought was the final piece of the Red Raven back over to Robotnik. He dropped the giant slab of metal with a huff, earning a glare from the man currently tinkering with some other pieces of metal. Stone sighed, leaning against the mushroom. He slid down it slowly, uttering a small moan when he finally sat down. 

“Exhausted, I presume?” Robotnik asked, not actually focused on Stone.

“Definitely, sir,” he groaned, stretching his sore muscles that were surely going to hurt in the morning.

Robotnik hummed, picking up the glass container that held a quill from that pain in the ass hedgehog. Stone stared lazily at the quill and watched Robotnik experiment with it, building something that would hopefully take them home. Eventually, his mind drifted away from the moment he was currently in and allowed it to go back to that day they swam in the lake.

Stone hadn’t taught Robotnik much about swimming, only showing him how to float and move around in the water. As he slowly helped his boss conquer the front crawl, Robotnik stopped and just floated in place. He looked as white as a sheet and his heavy breathing alerted Stone that something was wrong. 

“Sir?” Stone brought his arm around the doctor, bringing him a bit closer than before. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m alright,” Robotnik said, taking deep breaths. “I just need to get out of the lake for a bit.”

Stone nodded, propelling himself and Robotnik to the edge of the lake. He helped Robotnik get up onto the ground then pulled himself up next to him. He wrapped his arm around the troubled doctor, rubbing small circles into the poor man’s back. Robotnik, for once grateful for the physical contact Stone was giving him, decided to ‘reward him’ by placing his forehead on Stone’s arm. With his other hand, Stone began to run his fingers through Robotnik’s hair. The older man sighed happily, thankful that his assistant isn’t able to see the blush spreading across his face.

“I apologize for the interruption of our first lesson, but I deemed it necessary that we halt our progress here,” Robotnik said, carrying his characteristic scientist tone as he tried hiding his fears away. _Don’t let them break free,_ he thought woefully.

“Fear of drowning?” Stone asked simply.

“That, and a fear that something will pull me under if I stayed in the lake a second longer.” Robotnik furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why the man before him was causing him to reveal things that he wanted to keep hidden for as long as possible.

Stone shook his head and sighed, fighting to keep a smile off his face. “With all due respect, sir, I don’t inherently believe that such a thing will occur,” he said, trying to match the doctor’s sophisticated tone.

“And why is that, Stone?” Robotnik questioned.

“The water’s clear. It would be very difficult for something to grab you and not have you see it in the first place.”

“Still,” Robotnik sighed, “I don’t wish to continue this lesson.”

Stone nodded. “Alright, sir,” he said quietly.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes after their conversation ran dry. Stone wouldn’t admit it, but looking down at Robotnik clinging to his arm, he felt powerful. Not in the dominating sort of way, but more of a protective sense. He felt like he was holding some fragile piece of china, and if he didn’t handle it carefully, it would break. _No, more of having a ticking time bomb in your hands and being the only one with the key to shutting it off._

A snore had brought him back to reality. Stone let a smile spread across his face as he covered one section of his mouth. _Is he asleep?_

Another snore came, answering Stone’s question. He chuckled softly, not believing how innocent and naive Robotnik looked as he slept. Gone were his characteristic smug smirk and those eyebrows furrowed in concentration; now, Robotnik looked something akin to a baby curling up next its mother.

Stone didn’t want to awaken Robotnik, so as he finally _had_ to deal with Robotnik, he tried to be as gentle as possible when he pulled himself out of Robotnik’s grasp. He slowly crawled away from Robotnik before standing. He stretched before gazing back at the piles of clothing that the two men had left behind as they went for their afternoon swim. He sighed as he realized that he couldn’t bring them back to camp then get Robotnik afterward.

 _What if he wakes up and doesn’t see me at his side?_ Stone thought while running his hand through his hair. _What if he does something rash like jump in the lake thinking I drowned? Or what if he walks the wrong direction and can’t find camp anymore? No, I have to stay._

Stone knelt next to Robotnik, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. He let his hand trail down his boss’s face, feeling how soft his skin and his mustache were. He grinned softly, feeling like he was looking at something that was forbidden to him, yet he still managed to view it. 

He had seen his boss passed out many times before, yet all those times had resulted in him waking Robotnik up with a light tap on the shoulder and a latte with steamed Austrian goat’s milk being given to the tired doctor.

But, now, he had the chance of looking at his boss with an observant eye. He let his eyes trail from his hand (which were now cupping one of Robotnik’s cheeks) to his boss’s lips. He felt a flurry of emotions pass through him then, but he held back his emotions with the iron gate he had built around them.

 _I shouldn’t be fantasizing about my own boss. Just imagine what he would do to you if he found out about your little crush on him?_ Stone chuckled darkly, sitting back. _He would probably laugh in my face and say something along the lines of, “How amusing, Agent Stone, that you have allowed something as primitive as ‘emotions’ control your very mind and destroy your passable work ethic. When I hired you, I expected an moronic troglodyte that could hardly do something as simple as exchanging a micro-ATX motherboard, rewiring and rerouting the previously connected circuits, and adjusting everything to accommodate a mini ITX motherboard. However, I didn’t expect to have such a waste of chemical and electrical energy as you to work with instead._

Stone’s expression grew darker by the second as he thought of all the ways that Robotnik could insult him for feeling this way. He had thought of this for a long time (all the ways that Robotnik could crush his hopes and dreams), more than he would care to admit. Something that he would be even more reluctant to admit is the fact that he was in love with Robotnik.

He had known it for a while, but he always placed it in the back burner of his mind. Hell, even here on this planet, he tried to lie to himself that he wasn’t infatuated with his boss and that all of this had to be some type of weird dream that he couldn’t escape.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of how easy it had been to keep those thoughts relatively at bay during those times where he was able to touch Robotnik. _That thunderstorm, when I was bandaging him up, even now in the lake. Why is Robotnik letting me get so close to him now?_

Stone looked up when he heard Robotnik shift around in his sleep. He glanced up at the blazing sun, thankful that Robotnik had chosen a spot under some mushrooms to pass out under. 

_Just imagine he wasn’t under anything. How much of a temper tantrum would he cause when he realized he was sunburned?_

Stone snorted, shaking his head gently. A smile crept back onto his face as he got up to put his clothes on. He had successfully put all his clothes back on when Robotnik whimpered quietly, grabbing his attention immediately.

“Stone?” Robotnik breathed, looking around in a panic. Stone rushed over and knelt in front of his boss.

“Yes, sir?” He responded. Robotnik’s eyes looked wild, almost like he was about to start yelling at Stone for abandoning him. Stone straightened up, not daring to let his boss sense any weakness. That wasn’t the case, though. Robotnik sighed gratefully, placing a hand on top of Stone’s.

“I thought you may have deserted me,” Robotnik mumbled, feeling sleep start to pull him back in.

Stone relaxed a bit, now knowing he wouldn’t get chewed out by his boss. “Of course, I wouldn’t, sir. Why would I ever leave you?”

Robotnik yawned. “Because I’m an insufferable person to work with and be around,” he replied honestly.

“I don’t believe so, Doctor,” Stone admitted.

Robotnik grumbled incoherently, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Stone stayed in front of the doctor for a few minutes more until he finally decided that the best thing to do was to carry Robotnik back to camp. He got up and walked over to the doctor’s clothes. He folded them quickly and neatly, carrying them under one arm while the other had to carry the doctor’s knee-high boots.

_I have to say one thing about Robotnik: He has style._

Stone rolled over Robotnik, laying him over on his back. He gently placed the clothes and boots (which were now folded) on top of Robotnik and picked him up. It wasn’t difficult, in his opinion; he’d train every day after work to be in top shape, never wanting someone to take advantage of his precious doctor.

He carried him back all the way to the campsite, gently placing Robotnik down. The doctor had been silent for the entire trip back, and in Stone’s opinion, that was pretty worrying. He pressed his fingertips on his boss’s carotid vein, assuring himself that Robotnik was fine. He sat back, watching the older man sleep peacefully. 

“Stone?” Robotnik murmured, waking up after a few hours. He looked over at Stone, seeing that his assistant was fast asleep. He got up, stretching. He walked over to Stone, lightly shaking his shoulder.

Stone’s eyes immediately flew open and he pulled out a knife (that was forgotten to him until that moment), slashing forward but stopping just millimeters shy of Robotnik’s throat. Both men were still, watching the other in case something else drastic would happen. Slowly, Stone removed the knife from his boss’s throat, placing it back into his secret pocket.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Stone said with fear tinting his tone. “I didn’t mean to一”

Robotnik merely moved his hand upward, stopping the agent from saying anything else. “I’m pleased to see that your instincts are still about you, Agent Stone,” Robotnik said through gritted teeth. “However, if you threaten me with that weapon of yours once more, I promise that you will pay dearly.”

Stone’s head bobbed up and down, almost like one of those bobbleheads many people used to have in their cars. “I promise, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Good,” Robotnik said curtly. “It should be said, though, that you won’t go without punishment.”

Normally, a sane individual would groan and complain until they were either fired or “let go”. However, Agent Stone wasn't a sane person; not by a long shot.

“I’ll do anything,” he said, eager to redeem himself in his boss’s eyes. Robotnik stared down at his agent, quickly deciding what his fate would be.

“You shall clean up the wreckage the Red Raven has suffered and bring all of its pieces to me. Do you think you can manage that?” he asked condescendingly.

Stone nodded vigorously. “Of course I can, sir!” he exclaimed.

“Good, now get to work!” Robotnik ordered, returning back to his place in front of the lab machine.

Stone got up and started his work right away. He walked up to the Red Raven and paid silent homage to the destroyed ship. After, he just began to sort through the spare pieces, ignoring those that he knew unsalvageable. He hadn’t begun much of his work when a strange glowing caught his eye. He picked up a container that somehow contained...

“Sir?” Agent Stone questioned.

“Yes, Agent Stone?” he shouted back.

“I may have found something that may help us get off this planet,” Stone yelled, lowering his voice as he walked closer to Robotnik. When he rounded the corner, he could see Robotnik hunched over the lab machine, eager to learn more about the fungi native here.

Stone stood in front of Robotnik obediently. Robotnik glanced at Stone and then did a double-take.

“Is that…?” he whispered in awe.

“Yes, sir, it is.” Stone smiled as he handed his boss the contained hedgehog quill. Robotnik’s eyes widened as he looked through the glass and at the highly energized quill.

“I’d forgotten I even had this on the ship with me,” Robotnik muttered absentmindedly. His eyes flickered back and forth as ideas quickly formed in his head. However, one idea was conquering the others in a fight to be acknowledged, and that idea was finally realized when Robotnik jumped up and turned to Stone, startling the daylights of out him.

“I know what I’ll build to get back to Earth!” he shouted with glee. “A teleporter! With this quill, I will be able to attain unlimited power and travel through the cosmos within the blink of an eye! And all before Christmas arrives!” Robotnik turned to Stone and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing the very breath out of him. Stone wheezed out a, “Really, sir?” before Robotnik allowed him to escape his embrace.

“Yes, really, Agent Stone!” Robotnik replied, sounding incredulous. “Do you believe that I would lie to you in a matter of life and death?”

“Of course not, sir,” Stone instantly said.

“Good,” Robotnik responded, ending that conversation. “Get back to work, now. There’s much experimentation to be done with this alien quill.” He then turned around, walked over to his lab machine, and began to study the quill’s composition.

That had been about two days ago. Of course, the doctor wasn’t being overtly cruel to the poor assistant. He still allowed Stone to briefly nap for 15 minutes every 3 hours. Stone was sucked out of his recollection of the previous day's events by a noise the lab machine made. He watched as the doctor took out the quill once more this past hour.

“Doctor?” Stone asked. Robotnik merely hummed in response, trying to figure out a way to use the quill as a battery without frying any of the other equipment.

“Do you think we’ll be able to get off this planet?”

Robotnik paused, then placed the quill down. “You are very chatty today, aren’t you?”

Stone’s eyes widened and he ducked his head down. “I’m sorry, sir. I just一”

Robotnik raised a hand up in the air, stopping Stone from saying anything else. “Do you truly doubt me to this high a degree, Agent Stone?”

Stone gaped, dumbfounded. “Of course not, sir!”

“Then you should know that I’ll make due on my promise to get home by Christmas.” Robotnik glanced over at Stone, recording every little movement he made. _He’s probably tired. I mean, who wouldn’t be after all that._

“I don’t believe that it would be a good idea to continue this design until tomorrow,” Robotnik announced, waking Stone up from his half-asleep state.

“Stone, if you don’t mind me asking, may you please lay down on the ground? I would rather not have my best assistant wake up with more pain than what you’re experiencing so far.”

Stone nodded, leaning to the side and letting gravity do its job. It didn’t take long for the man to fall asleep, so in a matter of seconds, he was sleeping.

Robotnik sighed, placing the quill back into its container. He took his gloves off and set them aside by the structure of the teleporter. He slowly walked towards Stone and laid down next to him. He listened as Stone breathed in his sleep. It was almost like being hypnotized, and just like Agent Stone, he quickly fell into a deep slumber.


	9. A "Routine" Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik's trying to build his teleporter, yet a very peculiar memory distracts him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M OFFICIALLY ON BREAK AND I'M SO PUMPED FOR IT! I can't wait to show you guys what I have in mind! :D
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for all this sexual tension without them doing anything about it! (>.<) They'll get together in due time, alright? I promise :)

It had officially been 2 months, 8 days, 19 hours, 36 minutes, and 19 seconds since their last time on earth.  _ But who’s counting?  _ Robotnik thought, briefly amused by the obvious irony in his thought. He picked up the metal piece that had once been used for Stone’s splint, quickly assessing where he would place this in his teleporter. He allowed his mind to wander fleetingly to the day that he took off the piece of metal. 

It had been the day before they swam together. It was around dusk when he proposed to Stone that it should be time that they removed their bandages. He had removed Stone’s first, sitting in front of his assistant who only had his undershirt on. Cautiously, he began to unravel the bandages that held Stone’s arm in place. When he finished taking them off, the metal piece that was used to stabilize Stone’s arm fell to the ground with a dull  _ clank _ . 

“How does your arm feel, Stone?” Robotnik asked, turning on his watch and setting it to “X-ray” mode.

“It feels fine,” Stone said, slowly moving his arm up and down. He flexed his arm a bit, and in that second of Stone’s biceps becoming more defined, Robotnik thought he felt his cheeks warm up. 

Wordlessly, Robotnik placed his hand on Stone’s arm. His watch scanned Stone’s upper arm, beeping when it was finally done. It hardly took less than a minute, but it seemed like an eternity to the doctor who had to control himself from squeezing his assistant’s finely toned arm muscles.

He pulled his hand back quickly, acting as if he had just burned his hand on something hot.  _ Oh, I did touch something hot,  _ a sneaky little voice spoke in his mind. Robotnik clenched his jaw slightly, pulling up the X-ray his watch had taken. The results floated in the air, casting a subtle red glow on everything around them. Robotnik clicked on the first report that was in front of him and began to read it, eyes widening in interest.

“魅力的,” Robotnik muttered, forgetting that he had someone who wasn’t a hyperpolyglot. He began typing in a sequence into his watch, growing more and more intrigued by the second.

“Sir?” Stone asked hesitantly.

Robotnik paused his furious typing and looked at Stone, “Yes, Agent Stone?”

“What did you say earlier? When you saw my X-ray?” Stone’s face bordered between composed and worried, and Robotnik could have kicked himself for making his assistant so scared.

“I simply said ‘fascinating’ in Japanese, Agent Stone,” Robotnik replied, turning his attention back towards his watch’s findings. “I do hope my sudden shift in language didn’t startle you too much.”

“It didn’t, but the unknown of what that word meant did,” Stone admitted. “Besides, I’ve heard you mutter to yourself in about 20 languages while you were performing a strenuous experiment one time. I find it more surprising that you  _ haven’t  _ spoken in another language until now.”

Robotnik felt a sarcastic smile grow on his mouth. “Careful, Agent Stone. You do realize that we are on an uninhabited planet. It would be such a shame if your sarcasm accidentally resulted in your departure from this earthly plane of existence, now wouldn’t it?”

Stone inhaled sharply, but after seeing the playful glint in his boss’s eyes, he smirked back and responded with a simple “Yes, it would be, sir.”

Robotnik quickly skimmed through everything that the watch recorded.  _ I absolutely  _ **_have_ ** _ to study these results. They’re nothing that I’ve seen before. _

“Sir?” Stone asked. Robotnik hummed, still looking through his results. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Robotnik questioned. His eyes widened as he finally reached the X-ray picture.  _ Everything looks good as new, almost as if the fracture had never happened.  _ He brought the picture closer to him, blowing it up as large as he needed it to be.  _ Not even a small buildup of calcium to indicate the strengthening of the humerus.  _

“Shouldn’t you take your bandages off as well?”

Robotnik paused, considering what Stone said. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Take off your shirt, then,” Stone said, sounding a bit more authoritative than usual.

Robotnik growls, turning his head towards his assistant. “You best remember your place, Agent Stone.”

Stone flashed a smirk at Robotnik before placing the metal piece close to the two kits. He walked over to Robotnik and sat in front of him. He sat there for close to 10 minutes, not saying anything as the doctor began sifting through all the data his watch collected on Stone’s humorous. 

“Well?” he asked patiently.

“Well, what?” Robotnik barked.

“Are you going to take off your shirt?”

Robotnik’s eye twitched as he tried to hold himself together. He made no move to do anything to his clothing, which is most likely the reason why Stone decided to pull the doctor back into his chest.

Robotnik yelped, trying to swing his arm at Stone when he felt his assistant wrap his arms around the older man’s chest, effectively pinning down his arms. He knew it was pointless to struggle, yet he still did it regardless.

He sensed that Agent Stone had gotten closer to him, and his guess was confirmed when he felt Stone’s breath on his neck. He shivered, not noticing a little whimper escape his lips. What he did notice was a small hitch in Stone’s breathing, but observed with some disappointment as Stone quickly corrected it.

“Now will you take off your shirt?” Stone mumbled, almost purring in his ear, his lips almost touching Robotnik’s ear. Robotnik repressed an even more violent shiver and pretended to still be frustrated with the secret agent.

“No, you fucking ignoramus!” he hissed, struggling once more. “Why would you even believe for a millisecond that I’ll take off my clothes when you’re acting like this?”

He could practically hear Stone smirk when he said, “Then I’ll take the bandages off myself.”

He felt one of Stone’s hands slowly creep up his side, and it took everything in him not to throw his head back and moan. He watched in absolute fascination (and what he would later recall was lust) as Stone pulled off his bandages. The cut that Stone had made in his undershirt (which he didn’t take off for some reason, even though it was useless) gave him a perfect view of his assistant’s gentle, yet sturdy hands of the agent as they began to take off his bandages. 

_ I wonder what it would feel like if he could touch my actual skin.  _ Robotnik’s thoughts became a flurry of sexual suggestions and repressions of said suggestions. He could hear his breath becoming shorter and faster and hoped that Stone wouldn’t notice. 

Stone acted like he couldn’t hear his boss’s change in breath, still focusing on removing the bandages that wrapped around the doctor’s chest. The bandages steadily fell around Robotnik until they had all fallen off. Stone, seemingly wanting to torture the doctor in Robotnik’s mind, only wanted to confirm that all the bandages were taken off by sliding his hand back under the doctor’s ripped up undershirt and feeling around for any loose strips. 

Robotnik shuddered, this time letting out a quiet moan. Both men froze, unsure if either of them wanted to continue this and potentially have it lead down something they may regret.

Stone reluctantly drew his hand away, and Robotnik would hesitate to say that he wished it were still on him. He breathed out a sigh, thankful that it was over already.

“Turn around.”

Robotnik felt like his soul broke when he heard that. He couldn’t move and just sat there, listening to Stone’s breath fill his left ear.

“Why?” he whispered. Stone’s lips came close to Robotnik’s ears once more.

“So I can see if there are any infections of your chest,” Stone murmured, lightly nuzzling the doctor’s neck.

_ Yes! Of course!  _ Robotnik thought, rather too enthusiastically.  _ All he wants to do is make sure I have no infections, what am I thinking? _

“How am I supposed to turn around what you have your inhumanly strong arms around me?” Robotnik complained. He felt Stone’s chest moving behind him as he chuckled. Stone didn’t say anything, however, and instead turned the doctor around himself. Robotnik felt himself moving, but he didn’t realize it fully until he was face to face with Stone. He observed with some surprise that Stone looked about as disheveled as he felt. He was sweating nervously and his eyes moved around Robotnik’s face but never  _ on  _ his face. He licked his lips quickly, drawing the doctor’s attention towards them.

Stone cleared his throat, saying in a somewhat raspy voice, “Can you scoot off of me a bit? It’ll be difficult to see your chest when you're so close to me.”

Robotnik blushed, only now realizing that he was sitting on Stone’s lap. He obeyed, shifting back so he sat on the ground in front of Stone when all he wanted to do was wrap his legs around him. 

Stone places his hand on Robotnik’s watch, giving them some much-needed light since the sun had set a little bit ago. He guided his hand onto Robotnik’s undershirt, lifting it slowly as he searched for any little imperfections that might have been leftover from his somewhat failed patch-up job.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see anything. He removed his hand from his boss’s shirt and instead ran it through his hair.

“There’s nothing, sir. You’ve healed exceptionally well.” Stone looked up after a few seconds of silence. “Sir?”

Robotnik sat there with an intensely flushed face and his breathing had become erratic. He shook slightly, gaping at Stone with a strange look clouding his eyes.

“Sir?” Stone repeated. Robotnik shook his head, clearing it thoughts that were best kept hidden. 

“Yes, Stone, I’m alright,” he said swiftly, turning his head away from Stone and gazing at the lab machine. “I’m going back to testing the mushroom’s chemical makeup. You are free to do whatever you please as long as it doesn’t interrupt my work.”

Robotnik glanced back at Stone and saw (with some slight confusion) Stone’s mouth as it turned, not into a disheartened frown, but a smug smirk.

“Yes, of course, doctor,” he purred, standing up and walking off to possibly collect more samples for his boss. The click of the flashlight told Robotnik where his assistant was, and all he could do was watch as the beam pointed to the ground faded away.

Robotnik had been left alone, then, and instead of having the agent see him still sitting in the same place, he scrambled to sit in front of his lab machine and do some meaningless tests while his  hot agent collected more fungi samples

Robotnik shook his head, trying to forget that time with vigor. He could feel himself growing more excited as his body forced him to remember the feeling of Stone’s hands on him. Lightly, he followed the path that Stone had taken as he removed his bandages. A shudder shook his body as he imagined Stone sitting in his lap _ and… _

A grunt came from behind the doctor, and an audible snap was heard when Robotnik turned his head at lightning speed. Looking at the still sleeping agent, he was able to affirm that Stone wouldn’t wake up for at least a couple hours more. 

A groan escaped from Robotnik’s lips and he swiftly attempted to pull himself together. 

_ You’ve been careless, Ivo,  _ he chided himself.  _ What if the poor agent woke up and saw you like this?  _ Another voice entered the conversation, purring,  _ What if he  _ **_did_ ** _ wake up and wanted to help you with your ‘problem’? _

Robotnik growled, standing up.  _ I’ve got to do something so these pervasive thoughts will stop bothering me. _

He turned on his watch, wincing as bright holograms floated in front of him. He turned the brightness down and tapped the file labeled, “The social construct called ‘time’”. It opened and filled what would be the holographic screen up.

_ May 22, 2020 _ , it read.

A smile formed on Robotnik’s face as he hatched his new plan. He glanced at the pile of scrap metal from the Red Raven and nodded.  _ Perfect,  _ he thought gleefully, working on his new plan that involved his secret agent.


	10. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stone's birthday, and Robotnik decides that he wants to treat his favorite secret agent. After "drinking" some "wine" and getting drunk off of the mushroom juices, the men reveal things they haven't told each other before. However, not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, what's up peeps? 😎 Y'all ready for somethin' good happenin'? 😏 Y'all ready to read a 2,480 word chapter...? :) Why am I like? :')
> 
> Also, is it sad that I fangirled over this chapter of my own fanfic? I might have some issues :'D

Stone woke up and looked around. He blinked rapidly, his eyes not adjusted to the darkness around him. He sat up, looking around and not finding the doctor anywhere.

“Oh, fuck me,” Stone muttered softly.

“At least let me take you out to dinner first.”

Stone yelped, turning around quickly. He saw Robotnik standing over him, looking very professional in his…

_Where the fuck did he get that suit?_

“Are you wondering where I got this?” Robotnik asked, bending over Stone.

His assistant nodded, getting up and dusting himself off. Robotnik straightened and pointed his finger in the direction of the emergency kit. Stone glanced over at it, confused.

“There’s a secret compartment hidden within the lining of the emergency kit. Input the date of when you started working for me. Meet me in the meadow when you’re done.” Then Robotnik spun around and walked off.

Stone was left looking agape as his boss just walked away without looking back. He walked towards the kit, opening it up and searching for a small keypad. He found it hidden away on the bottom of the kit. He put in the date and watched with wonder as it opened up and revealed a suit that looked like his own. He immediately began to strip out of his old, ripped clothing and put on the new clothes. He relished the feel of his button-up shirt, practically moaning when the silk touched his skin.

After he finished putting on his new clothing, he looked around for a shard of glass. Not able to find one, he just sighed and combed his hair with his fingers. _Well, guess I won’t know if I look decent enough or not._

He squatted down and looked through the emergency kit, trying once more to look for something akin to a mirror. He didn’t, instead finding a bottle of shoeshine. He laughed out loud, almost falling down from the force of his laughter.

_Robotnik sure does think of everything, doesn’t he?_

Stone opened the bottle, grabbed a random rag from the kit, and began cleaning off his dirty shoes. When he felt that his shoes were clean enough, he placed the rag next to the shoeshine bottle in the kit and stood up. Stone cleared his throat and straightened his jacket, feeling nervous for some reason.

 _It’s fine, Daniel, nothing is going to happen._ And, for whatever reason, Stone felt worse after thinking that.

He began walking towards the meadow, fidgeting with various parts of his suit. As he reached the meadow, he could see a faint glow in the distance. He picked up his pace, quickly reaching the entrance. He gasped at what he saw before him.

A mushroom with two smaller ones had suspiciously grown to form a crude version of a table and a pair of chairs. Robotnik was standing in front of the bigger mushroom, adjusting the brightness that his watch was producing around them. He turned around when he heard Stone approach, looking as handsome as ever.

“Congratulations, Agent Stone,” Robotnik said with a smile forming on his face. “You have successfully lived through another revolution around our ever-increasing yellow dwarf star without your existence being compromised to the point of your imminent death”

“What…?”

“Happy birthday, Stone.”

Stone paused, practically hearing the old America Online screech go off in his head while he tried to process what was going on in front of him. 

“You… you did this for me?” Stone asked, incredulous. 

Robotnik rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face. He walked towards Stone gracefully, almost with a small spring to his step. “Of course, Agent Stone,” he remarked, grabbing one of Stone’s hands in the process. 

“Only you deserve the best that I can give.” Robotnik lowered himself to the ground, almost on one knee but not allowing himself to go further in fear of ruining his new suit pants. He placed a small kiss on the back of Stone’s hand, making the special agent blush and become even more confused.

“Sir, I一”

“What is it, Stone?” Robotnik asked, standing up and searching his assistant’s eyes for something negative.

“Why?” Stone asked.

Robotnik paused. “Why am I doing this for you?”

Stone nodded. Robotnik shook his head softly, leading his assistant to the table. “I wanted to do this for you just because. I deserve a break from working on the teleporter and you deserve something special for enduring my hardheadedness for so many years.”

Stone felt a blush spread on his cheeks, sitting down on the closest mushroom. “Thank you, sir.”

Robotnik strode back to his seat, tapping something on the holoscreen of the watch. Some peaceful, romantic music played, and Robotnik sighed happily.

Robotnik lazily waved his arm in front of him, drawing Stone’s attention towards the objects placed on the table. There were two plates on either side of the table, one with a single mushroom while the other plate contained three. There were two beakers, the bigger one sitting on Stone’s side; they were filled with some type of liquid that looked almost violet in the watch’s blue glow.

“I know that this isn’t much,” Robotnik mumbled, a bit embarrassed, “but it’s all that I can do for now.”

Stone looked around the table, admiring the amount of effort that his boss put in for this little dinner of theirs. A gentle smile appeared on his face, and as he looked up at Robotnik, his eyes were flooded with contentment. 

“Thank you, sir. I love it.” Robotnik felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled back as well.

“I’m glad you do, Stone.” The older man picked up his beaker and took a sip, enjoying the taste of red wine as it flooded his taste buds.

“The juice in the beaker is red wine, the first plate contains a delicious steak dinner with steamed asparagus and mashed potatoes, and the second plate holds a delectable red velvet cake with a caramel drizzle on top of it.”

Stone stared in awe at his boss’s description of the food. “Really?” he asked, taking a small sip of the juice in the beaker. He grinned when the mushroom juice wine touched his tongue.

“Good year,” he joked and was somewhat shocked when Robotnik laughed. Not just a chuckled, but a full-blown, throw-your-head-back kind of laughter. He smiled, feeling a small giggle escape him.

“Ah,” Robotnik sighed, wiping away a tear of laughter from his cheeks. “I knew there was something about you that I admired.”

Stone felt himself flush a deep red, and instead of responding to Robotnik’s comment, he stuttered, “S-Shall w-we eat?”

Robotnik nodded, enjoying the look his assistant had on his face. Both of them started to eat, each making their own noises of satisfaction. Stone noticed a small piece was taken from each mushroom, and he finally got his answer as to how Robotnik knew what the food tasted like.

Robotnik paused his eating, and so did Stone after he saw his boss had stopped.

“Now, who are you?”

Stone furrowed his eyebrows, confusion coming back on his. “Sir, you already know who I am. Why do I need to tell you again?”

Robotnik’s eyelid twitched as he attempted to calm himself down and not have an outburst. “I want you to tell me about yourself like you’re introducing yourself to a date.”

Stone’s eyes widened, registering the words his boss just said. “Alright, I-I’ll try.”

Stone cleared his throat, feeling more anxious than the first day he started working for the doctor. “My name is Special Agent Daniel Stone, I’ve been working for the FBI for 6 years, and I’m a Gemini.”

Robotnik snorted, holding in his laughter at the awkward delivery his assistant gave him. Stone looked at him, feeling an embarrassed blush cover his face. 

“My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik,” the doctor began, copying Stone in his introduction, “I’ve been working for every branch of the United States Government for more than 30 years, and I’m a Libra.”

“Wow,” Stone remarked, astonished. The man sitting across him raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Stone was surprised about. 

“Daniel?” Robotnik asked, relishing how his assistant’s name felt on his tongue. Stone’s eyes shot up to the doctor’s, and there were a few minutes of silence between them. Robotnik was the first one to break from the trance. He cleared his throat and began again.

“Daniel, what surprised you in my introduction?”

Daniel blushed again, scratching the back of his neck. “The part where you’ve been working for 30 years.”

Robotnik raised an eyebrow. “Not the part where I’m working for _every single branch of our country’s government_?”

“No,” Stone said simply. “I know you’re a very important and valuable man, and anyone would be a fool _not_ to have you as an ally.”

Robotnik sat up straighter, feeling his metaphorical feathers flutter in pride at the compliments he was receiving. “Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate that.”

“However, there is one thing on my mind.”

Robotnik hummed, continuing his dinner.

“How old are you?”

Robotnik choked on a piece of steak. Stone was alarmed, but a wave of the doctor’s hand told him he didn’t need to worry. Robotnik hit his chest with a clenched fist and, when he could finally breathe again, he started up again on his feast.

“I would rather not say, but I will reveal that my birthday is on September 27. And,” Robotnik continued, a playful sparkle in his eyes, “if you don’t do anything similar to this for my birthday, you’re getting demoted.”

Now it was Stone’s turn to laugh aloud, and all Robotnik could think of was: _How gorgeous his laugh sounds. How I wish I could hear that sound constantly._

Stone shook his head, reaching the end of his laughing fit. “I promise I’ll do something special for your birthday.”

Robotnik smirked, continuing with the meal. Stone followed his lead, and not long after they were finished.

It was most likely the wine that was influencing him at this point because there was no way Robotnik would have asked anything similar to what he said if there wasn’t alcohol muddling his thoughts up.

“May I ask you a very personal question?”

Daniel looked up at the doctor, a confused smile on his face. “What is it?”

“Have you kissed anyone?”

Stone gasped, feeling like all the air was sucked out of him. Robotnik waited patiently as he watched his assistant try to compose himself. Stone cleared his throat, staring at his boss’s eyes with a giant blush covering his face.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Stone admitted.

Robotnik took a double-take, shock clearly written on his face. “How?”

Stone shrugged. “Just haven’t found the right person, I guess.”

“But look at you!” Robotnik said incredulously, waving his arms around. “How can you _not_ have been kissed already?”

Stone’s eyes widened and he ducked his head, realizing that his boss basically called him handsome. “I just want to save it up for someone I really care about. What about you?” Stone asked quickly, placing the focus onto Robotnik instead of him.

Now it was Robotnik’s turn to blush. “Do you truly believe that anyone on planet Earth would even dare to place their lips on me, or any body part for that matter?”

“Yes,” Stone responded. He heard Robotnik sputtering before he composed himself.

“And who is that?” Robotnik challenged. “Who is the idiotic troglodyte that would do that to me?”

Stone stared, licking his lips. He could feel the weight of Robotnik’s gaze on him as he deliberated over telling his boss of his feelings or to keep everything hidden forever.

“Well, Stone? I’m waiting,” Robotnik said impatiently. Stone stood up suddenly, storming over to Robotnik. Robotnik felt his heart beat faster, feeling his sympathetic nervous system flooding his bloodstream with epinephrine and norepinephrine and causing his body to enter the fight or flight response.

Stone stood in front of him when he reached out to Robotnik, pulling him up and towards him. He held Robotnik in a tight hug, feeling his boss shift awkwardly in his grasp.

“Stone, what...?”

“I am,” Stone said simply. “I’m the ‘idiotic troglodyte’.”

Robotnik’s breath hitched. “Stone一”

“Daniel,” Stone corrected quickly. “My name is Daniel, sir.”

“Ivo,” Robotnik replied. Stone let go enough to look at Robotnik’s face. He smiled at the doctor, feeling content when Robotnik smiled back.

“I’ll try not to do anything rash,” Stone said. “But I hope that you’ll allow me to do this.”

Stone combed his fingers through his boss’s hair. His heart beat faster when he heard Robotnik sigh happily. He gazed into the beautiful caramel-colored eyes of his boss, who likewise stared into his chocolate-colored eyes. Slowly, ever so _slowly_ , did they inch closer to each other. They were only centimeters apart when a rustling caught their attention.

Robotnik’s frustration levels flared, and he practically growled in the direction of the noise. Stone felt a smile tug at his mouth, but it was quickly removed in favor of drawing out a knife. Another noise, this time in two directions, were heard. 

“Get behind me, doctor,” Stone whispered, quickly scanning what little area he could see. Robotnik didn’t move, however, clenching and unclenching his fists.

A strange mist floated out from the mushrooms around him. Robotnik immediately threw his hand on his mouth, hoping Stone would do the same. 

_But he didn’t._

Stone collapsed onto the ground, spasming for one second then going completely still the next. Robotnik couldn’t do anything except gape at the man in front of him. He cursed at himself, dropping to the ground to ensure that his agent was still alive. The rustling around them grew, and Robotnik could feel the adrenaline rushing through him.

 _I’m trapped_ , Robotnik thought. He was shaking at this point. He placed his hand onto Stone’s carotid artery and almost sobbed when he felt Stone’s concerning slow, yet very apparent heartbeat.

 _Thank god, he’s still alive_. Robotnik laid down next to Stone, covering his assistant’s body partially with his own. _Maybe they’ll spare him if I cover him like this?_

A sound, comparable to sandpaper scratching wood, came from the right of Robotnik. He couldn’t dare look at his foe, mainly because his body was frozen in fear. All he could see was Stone’s neck; he could faintly see his assistant’s artery as it still pumped blood to his brain.

 _Perhaps I should just sleep_ , Robotnik thought defeatedly. _I’m sorry, Daniel. If anything happens to you, it’s all my fault._ Robotnik took his hand off his mouth, inhaling a large amount of the mist. Instantly he felt his body shut down, and even though he was terrified, he accepted his fate regretfully. His eyes fluttered close, and all he thought of when he fell asleep was, _I love you, Daniel._


	11. A Talk With Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured, Robotnik and Stone come face-to-face with the ruler of the mushroom planet. Also, things get a bit steamy near the end of the chapter, so there's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH! I'm having so much FUN with this! :D 
> 
> Especially with the end of this chapter. Good thing I made this mature now, cuz we gonna get into some VERY smutty territory eventually. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also, can we talk about the fact that this is 3,000 words long? I swear I have issues :')

Stone woke up with a start as water was splashed onto his face. He shook his head, trying to say something but couldn’t as there was something in his mouth. He grunted, feeling restraints on his wrists and ankles. He struggled a bit, but it wasn’t to escape, it was more to test how strong the restraints were.

_They’re pretty fucking strong, alright._

He felt something tug his restraints, and all of a sudden, he was standing up. He felt nauseous and lightheaded, not knowing whether he could walk at all. He felt another tug and there he was, walking delusionally.

It was pitch black all around Stone, and all he could feel was the semi-slick floor as he walked barefoot on it. He felt the shambles of his previously beautiful suit as a slight wind slipped through the rips in his clothing. The sound of shuffling was all the Stone could hear of his captor.

The sound of a door opening filled Stone’s ears, and he had to squint as light filled the room he was in. He was forced to walk again. He could hear sounds, almost like a cat purring. Briefly, he wondered if that was what the creatures sound like when they talk.

A muffled yell caught Stone’s attention. He turned his head and opened his eyes fully, even if the light stung them to no end. He blinked furiously, attempting to get used to the light.

It was Robotnik, who looked so abused that Stone sobbed. Bruises covered his arms; his neck; and whenever Robotnik’s undershirt fluttered, he could see them on his chest. Blood crept down his face from both his nose and from a cut on his forehead.

 _He’s limping too,_ Stone thought with a pang in his heart. Fueled by the anger he felt toward whoever hurt his Ivo, he tugged at the restraints and started screaming. He got a couple feet before a blinding pain in his back stopped him. It was then that he finally looked up at his captor.

It was almost terrifying how human it looked. It had a broad chest, dignified arms, and hands the size of trash can lids. Its legs, which were definitely the shape of human legs, ended at a group of roots instead of a foot. Its face was smooth, except for a giant rip in its mouth and two smaller rips that held something that looked like its eyes. The most significant thing about this being? It was made entirely out of mushrooms.

 _What a big surprise_ , Stone thought dryly. He was grabbed by the shoulder of the mushroom man and continued his walk of shame to who knows where. A slithering sound came from the creature and a second slithering noise came from the creature dragging Robotnik (which Stone didn’t see until that moment).

Stone could feel a hole in his heart begin to grow as he realized the severity of this situation and how useless he had been to stop it. His mind went back to the last moments he spent with his boss, and after pushing aside the memory of them almost kissing, he remembered the sounds that surrounded them. He remembered the mist that came out from the mushrooms around them and how he immediately collapsed in a fit of pain. He was unable to say anything, only able to spasm from how powerful the pain was, then he passed out. 

_I couldn’t even do anything to stop them from coming to get us. So much for being “one of the best agents in the force”._ Stone grunted, his anger at himself growing until he was practically shaking with fury.

A growl from the monster holding him forced him to stop. He composed himself quickly, yet his irritation didn’t leave. _When Robotnik and I get out of here, I’ll make sure that these_ **_things_ ** _feel my wrath. I can’t believe a bunch of fucking_ **_mushrooms_ ** _got the better of me._

A grunt from his left caught his attention, and his bout of self-hatred ceased. It was Robotnik, who had somehow gotten so close to him Stone could press his forehead into his boss’s shoulder if he wanted to. The two creatures in front of them walked in synchrony, their steps sounding like a giant band drum as they marched. 

The two men stared at each other, having a conversation through their body language and their eyes.

 _I’m sorry,_ Stone conveyed with his quivering eyelids as he struggled not to cry.

A gentle look passed on Robotnik’s face as he gazed at his assistant. _Stone, it’s ok._

Stone shook his head. _No, it’s not._

A sigh escaped Robotnik’s mouth. _Stone, please._

Stone began shaking again. _IT’S NOT OK,_ his body screamed. The rattling his chains made as he shook caused the creature to growl again, and once more he stopped. All four beings stopped in front of a door. All was silent.

A grunt from the doctor made Stone glance at him. A forceful expression was on his face, one that distinctly read, _Whatever happens in there, I’m in charge. You stay silent unless spoken to, got it?_

Reluctantly, Stone nodded. Robotnik forced himself to look away from his agent and stare at the door; Stone did the same soon after.

The doors opened as fast as a turtle would run. Every second that the doors wasted opening was another second where Stone’s anxiety would spike. It took everything in him not to run away from whatever they had to face.

The doors groaned as they finished opening and the creatures began marching forward once more. The man walked alongside the beings and each other. Stone kept repressing the urge to reach out and take Robotnik’s hand. All he wanted to do now was hold Robotnik tight against his chest and kiss away all his pain and whisper gently, “It’s alright, Ivo. I’m here, nothing is going to hurt you now,” but of course he couldn’t do anything like that. All he could do was march on and keep his head held high. 

_It almost feels like pulling a bullet out of you_ , Stone thought darkly. _It hurts so much, but you know that if you don’t do it, you might die._

A gasp escaped Robotnik and Stone quickly turned his head to his boss, but he wasn’t looking at Stone. The secret agent followed the doctor’s gaze and gasped as well at what he saw. They were walking in something similar to a throne room; in fact, it was a throne room, as evident to the two thrones that sat in the middle of the long room. Everything was made of mushrooms, however ( _Of course it was_ ). The walls and the floor had a shiny appearance to them, and something that looked like glass was used to make windows that ran equidistant to each other. The room wasn’t the most shocking thing, though. It was what sat on one of the thrones.

The being looked like a girl wearing one of those dresses from the Victorian era with the poofy skirt and tight corset. It sat with dignity, its back straight and its hands folded in its lap. An air of authority surrounded it, and it made Stone want to bow in front of it. The part where a human’s skin would show while wearing one of those dresses was the color of sand while the “dress” itself was a rosy pink. Where the “hair” would start was what looked like the cap of the mushroom creature; the cap itself looked golden as it glowed from the light coming through the window.

A mist came from somewhere in the front of the room and both men stepped back in fear. Something resembling a chuckle escaped the creature on the throne as it covered its mouth with one of its hands. Its electrifying blue eyes held no happiness, however, just amusement.

The guards stopped moving when they were around 10 feet away from the one on the throne. A wave of the hand from what Stone thought was the queen made the guards take out the gags from both Robotnik’s and Stone’s mouth. Stone moved his jaw around, trying to make his mouth just a bit less sour.

“So,” the ‘queen’ whispered, her voice almost sounding like leaves when they brushed up against each other. “What race and planet are you from?”

Stone kept silent, following Robotnik’s rules. He stood at attention while his boss stood lazily, almost like he was at ease in this situation.

“We call ourselves homosapiens,” Robotnik responded, sounding quite bored, “but the most common name we call ourselves is humans. We live on planet Earth, which is the third planet from our sun and is around 28,000 light-years from the center of the galaxy we call ‘The Milky Way’.”

The creature hummed, registering the doctor’s words. A wave of her hand caused another, smaller mushroom man to come out with a holoscreen. It had a picture of Earth on it, although it was reversed for Stone and Robotnik since they were behind it. The man spoke in a low voice to the queen, who just nodded to whatever he was saying. Finally, she held up a hand to stop him. The man got off of her and bowed, retreating to a door close to her throne.

The queen stood up, folding her hands pleasantly in front of her. “So, you have finally figured out how to travel the galaxy?” she asked, a small hint of curiosity slipping into her words. “How fascinating it must be for you, then.”

Robotnik chuckled darkly, an amused smile on his face. “I apologize for saying this, but you hold too much faith for the human race.”

The queen imitated the action of raising an eyebrow. “How so?” she asked, more curiosity lacing her words.

“Human beings aren’t anywhere _near_ being able to travel intergalactically. The only reason we arrived here was by mistake.”

The queen hummed, a smile growing on her face. “How did you get here, then?”

“We were sent here because of an overactive hedgehog, if you must know,” Robotnik said stiffly, fists clenching and unclenching. Stone coughed softly, drawing Robotnik’s attention to him for a brief second. Stone shook his head, and the doctor only breathed out a sigh.

The queen chuckled softly, placing a hand over her mouth as she did so. “Oh, really? And what was his name?”

“Sonic,” Robotnik said through gritted teeth. The creature stopped laughing, gaping at Robotnik with widened eyes.

“Sonic?” she breathed. Robotnik nodded and the queen walked back until she was sitting back down.

“Oh, dear,” she whispered. “So the rumors _are_ true. I had hoped that Longclaw was just hiding somewhere that no one knew about.”

About a minute went by before the queen shook her head and said softly, “Is Sonic alright?”

Before Robotnik could say anything, Stone interjected by saying, “Yes, he’s perfectly fine.”

The queen nodded, a pained smile on her face. “Thank the stars, he is. I don’t know what I would have done if he…” She paused, taking in a deep breath. 

“I thank you profusely for telling me the truth, my dear humans,” the queen said, standing back up and composing herself. “I am in your debt for bringing me this knowledge.”

“You’re welcome, your highness,” Stone responded, giving a slight bow. The queen chuckled again.

“My, you are a very respectful man,” she remarked. “Much more so than your friend.”

“Excuse me?” Robotnik growled.

“Please excuse his behavior, your highness,” Stone said quickly. “He is a very important being on our planet, even trumping our country’s version of a king. It has brought him an ideology that causes him to lash out at others, which you are currently observing right now. I humbly apologize if he has offended you in any way.”

He could feel Robotnik glaring at him, but right now all that mattered was de-escalating the situation. The queen gave him a pleasant smile and waved her hand.

“Oh, he hadn’t offended me at all!” she replied. “I don’t necessarily care if someone doesn’t treat me like royalty, only that they treat me like their equal.”

The queen walked down the steps that led to the throne. The sound of her “skirt” moving against the floor gave off a peaceful ring, and Stone almost felt he would fall asleep if she hadn’t stopped right in front of him. 

“What’s your name?” she breathed, her breath faintly smelling like strawberries. Stone let a small smile grow on his face.

“Agent Stone,” he sighed happily. “My name is Agent Stone.”

The queen smiled back at Stone, turning her attention towards Robotnik. The glare the doctor was giving her chilled the special agent to the bone, making him shiver slightly.

“What is your name, dear?” she asked wistfully. 

“Dr. Robotnik, ma’am,” he forced out.

The queen nodded, then turned her back on the men and walked back to her throne. “You are dismissed until tomorrow, Agent Stone and Dr. Robotnik.” The queen turned around to look at them. “I hope that we will have a longer and more meaningful discussion then.”

As the two humans were being led out, Stone yelled back, “What’s your name, your highness?”

A soft giggle came from behind him, along with a wistful sigh. “Rahsan,” she whispered, the sound carrying in the quiet throne room. “Queen Rahsan.” Then they walked out of the room, the doors closing behind them. They were led down a maze of corridors and into what looked like a guest bedroom. Their cuffs were removed and they were left in the room, alone.

“Pin yourself to the wall,” Robotnik said, his body shaking. Stone placed a hand on his chest and stumbled back against the mushroom wall. Robotnik stormed over to Stone, fury burning his eyes from caramel brown to a dark, merciless black.

“You want to tell me what the fuck that little thing between you and fungus bitch over there was about?” Robotnik hissed, slamming his hand onto the wall next to Stone’s head. Stone winced, the sound ringing in his ear.

“What do you mean?” Stone asked, confused.

“You know exactly what I mean, you sniveling little _worm!_ ” Robotnik barked. His face was centimeters away from Stone’s, their noses almost touching. “You were attempting to seduce her, weren’t you?”

Stone sputtered. “No, sir,” he said, his voice an octave higher than usual. “I wasn’t. I promise.”

“Ah,” Robotnik remarked, slamming his other hand next to Stone’s head. “So, you were just falling for her cheap tactics of temptation, right?”

“No, sir, Iー”

“Shut up!” Robotnik hissed, and Stone obeyed. Robotnik’s head dipped towards Stone’s neck, and the agent genuinely thought it was because the doctor was tired of everything that they’ve had to go through.

“Stone?” the older man asked.

“Yes, sir?” he breathed out. He could feel how close his boss was to him, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. He felt Robotnik huff slightly and could almost feel him smirk against his skin.

“You’re mine,” he purred, beginning his assault on Stone’s neck. The agent moaned softly as Robotnik’s lips trailed down his neck. He gripped the doctor’s tattered shirt, throwing his head back so Robotnik had more to work with. The doctor attacked his skin with fevor, relishing the delectable sounds his assistant was making beneath him.

Robotnik placed a knee between Stone’s legs and chuckled when he felt Stone sporting an erection already. He pressed his knee into his agent's bulge and felt himself get hard as well from the noises Stone was making.

The older man’s hands trailed down the other’s body, landing on Stone’s hips. Slowly, he dragged them to the front of the agent’s pants.

“I’ll show you the punishment you get when you flirt with someone else when you know you’re _mine_ ” Robotnik purred. He watched as Stone’s eyes widened and his face, which was already flushed before, became an even darker shade of red.

“Funny,” Robotnik remarked. “I thought all the blood was supposed to go here.” He palmed Stone’s dick through his pants, the agent moaning loudly in response.

“Sir,” he groaned.

“Ivo,” Robotnik corrected. “I give you permission to call me Ivo.”

“Ivo,” Stone moaned out instead when the doctor palmed him once more.

Robotnik placed a hand on Stone’s cheek, bringing the agent’s lust-filled eyes to land on him. He slowly inched closer to the agent and Stone did the same. Yet, almost like in the meadow, a sound at their door drew their attention away from each other.

Robotnik practically screamed from how many failed attempts he had when he tried to kiss Stone. He removed himself from Stone and stormed over to the door. He opened it furiously and stopped himself from screaming when he saw a mushroom girl holding their belongings.

“Here’s your stuff, misters!” she chittered, skipping away when Robotnik took their stuff. The doctor closed the door in a huff and opened his watch to check the time.

 _May 26, 2020_ , it read.

“We’ve been asleep for 3 days,” the doctor muttered. He turned back and saw his assistant still leaning against the wall, shaking with want as he stared lustfully at the doctor.

Robotnik glanced away flusteredly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “S-Stone, get yourself off that wall. We have to plan something.”

Stone obeyed, but not without uttering a small whimper from not getting what his body wanted. Robotnik couldn’t help but chuckle at how vulnerable his agent was acting with him.

“What do you mean, sir?” he said, disappointment clearly in his voice.

“I don’t trust these beings,” Robotnik remarked, “and the very second that things become shady, we should have a plan to escape. Now, will you assist me, Agent Stone?”

Stone sighed but nodded with a gentle smile on his face. “Of course, I will.”


	12. Breakfast with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Queen Rahsan the previous day, the two humans have joined the queen in mealtime discussions. However, one slip-up from the egotistical doctor may put their lives in jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, shout out to Slendy for unironically figuring out what the next chapter was gonna be. I read your comment and I immediately went, "Well, shit, what do I do now?" (Seriously though, how did you know? Did you look at my Google Doc while I wasn't there?)
> 
> Also, sorry for not uploading this earlier. I had to visit some relatives and I didn't have time until after I visited them.
> 
> Another thing, get ready for some more borderline jealous Robotnik cuz we need more of that in my opinion :3
> 
> Don't know what else to say except that this chapter is 2,900 words long (I definitely have a problem)

Robotnik woke up to a knock at the door. He groaned, throwing his arm on top of his forehead dramatically. He felt someone’s breath on the back of his neck and he opened one of his eyes to see Stone sleeping peacefully next to him. 

They had devised a little plan last night, and midway through Stone laid his shoulder on Robotnik. The doctor tutted, tapping Stone’s shoulder to wake him up. All the agent did was groan in his sleep and nuzzle his head against the doctor’s shoulder. Robotnik chuckled softly, kissing the top of Stone’s head gently as he helped Stone get into bed. After getting his assistant in bed, he was about to head back to their plan when Stone wrapped an arm around him.

Robotnik sighed, shaking his head with a smile on his face. “Well,” he murmured, “if you insist on me staying.”

The agent mumbled something incoherently, only causing Robotnik’s smile to grow. He laid down next to his assistant and began to finish their plan in his head.

 _Just because I’m lying in bed with Stone doesn’t mean that I have to discontinue my work_. He unconsciously started rubbing circles into the agent’s back, making the man sigh happily in his sleep. After a while, when Robotnik finished their escape plan, all he did was admire Stone’s delicate, yet sharp features. A sigh escaped the doctor as he thought about what was to come next.

 _What are we exactly?_ he pondered. _Are we romantic partners?_ Another, more perverse voice entered his mind, saying, _Are you really asking yourself that, Ivo? Don’t you remember what happened a couple hours ago?~_

Robotnik’s eyelids flew open and a huge blush covered his face. He placed the back of his hand on his mouth, trying to dispel those thoughts. _That was nothing!_ he chided himself. _That was just a show of dominance over who Stone should follow as a leader! Nothing more, nothing less!_

The voice in his head chuckled darkly. _Of course, it was~ I bet you were enjoying that little show of dominance too? I know Daniel enjoyed~_

“Enough,” Robotnik growled at no one in particular. He shook his head roughly, groaning at how desperate he was for Stone. Said man grunted at Robotnik’s movements, causing the doctor to pause. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to finally go to sleep.

 _Maybe, when all this is over,_ he thought drowsily, _we can figure out what we are._

Another knock at the door drew Robotnik out of his thoughts. He tapped Stone on the back, somehow waking him up.

“Go get the door,” Robotnik mumbled. His eyes, although drooping from lack of sleep, were keen on watching Stone get up from the soft jelly-like bed they were laying on and walk towards the door to their room.

“Good morning!” the same mushroom girl from yesterday said chipperly. “The queen has requested you to join us for breakfast.”

“Uh,” Stone said, “alright. Thank you for informing us.”

The girl giggled, passing a package to Stone. “Please wear this when you come down.” She then skipped away once more. Stone closed the door, looking down at the package.

“Should we open it, sir?” Stone questioned, sitting down on the bed. 

“Might as well.” Robotnik sat and looked at the package wearily. He reached for it but Stone pulled it away from him.

“I would rather open it without having you as a casualty,” Stone joked, but his face was serious. Robotnik didn’t move, however. Stone sighed, realizing that it was pointless to argue with his stubborn boss. He opened the package and poured out a pile of what looked like clothes. They landed onto the ground with a sigh, and neither man would touch it for a couple seconds.

Robotnik was the first one to do anything. He grabbed at the pile and lifted it up. The cloth split into two pieces, the other Stone subsequently caught. They stood up and admired the clothing that the queen had given them.

It was almost like a one-piece suit. The top part, which had the jacket and a piece of cloth to instill the thought of there being an undershirt, melded seamlessly into the bottom part, which was obviously a pair of pants. The jacket and pants were dark black, yet they shimmered in the light that came through the windows. It almost looked like it was made with silver embedded in it.

“This looks beautiful,” Stone mumbled. He threw the new clothing on the bed and immediately began taking off his ruined suit.

Robotnik scoffed. “It’s adequate at best.” Yet he still began to take off his clothing as well. Both men silently changed, taking not so subtle glances at each other. When he finished changing, Stone ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“Sir?” he asked hesitantly. Robotnik hummed, adjusting his watch.

“What exactly are we?”

Robotnik paused. He considered his words carefully before saying, “I believe that we should discuss this at a time when we are less occupied. Is that an adequate answer, Daniel?”

Stone didn’t know how to respond to his boss’s works, so he instead nodded and waited until the doctor would say they could leave.

Robotnik sighed. “When we are outside of this room, we address each other as coworkers. You will treat me as you would normally and I will try to control myself in terms of behavior towards you. Is that agreeable, Agent Stone?”

Stone nodded again. Robotnik hated how mechanical his assistant’s movements were, but what he said was true. “Come,” the doctor ordered, “let’s make haste so the _queen_ isn’t waiting for us for much longer.”

Robotnik opened the door and was greeted with the chest of a mushroom guard. He paused, eyeing the guard with disdain. It said nothing, instead turning around and walking down one of the corridors. The men hurried to catch up to the beast, their long legs finally being challenged by those of the living fungi.

In no time at all did the two men reach the dining hall. The enormous double doors opened, revealing a hall that was minimally decorated; a table with a spectacular flower centerpiece took up the majority of the room. Surprisingly, both objects were made of their expected materials.

Queen Rahsan sat at the front of the table and she stood up the second the two men entered the room. Stone gave her a friendly smile while Robotnik only allowed a simple raise of his lateral commissure to indicate how “pleased” he was to dine with her.

“Friends,” Rahsan said airily. “How was your slumber? Was the room to your liking?”

“The room was amazing, your highness,” Stone spoke with a smile, “and I haven’t had such a restful sleep as the one I had.”

Rahsan smiled pleasantly. “I thank you for the compliments, Agent Stone.”

“The room was adequate,” Robotnik remarked. “Although it would have been better with separate beds for me and my assistant.”

Robotnik watched for any break in character from Stone and was thankful when he couldn’t see any. Rahsan gasped softly, throwing her hands up and cupping them in front of her mouth.

“But I thought…” she paused, shaking her head slightly. “My apologies, gentlemen. I assumed something that wasn’t true, and I am terribly sorry for having such thoughts of you.”

Stone stepped towards her with an understanding look on his face. “You have nothing to apologize for, your highness. It wasn’t your fault, as you may not know much of our human customs and how we function as a society.”

Rahsan nodded in agreement. “I haven’t been keeping up with the customs of your planet for centuries, so pardon me for thinking of such things.”

“Wait,” Robotnik said, startled. “You’ve been watching us?”

The queen turned her attention onto the confused doctor. “Of course,” she responded with an amused glint in her eyes. “We’ve been awaiting your eventual discovery of intergalactic travel for eons.”

“We?” Stone asked.

“Those of us who know how to travel intergalactically.” Rahsan sat down in her chair, motioning for the men to do the same. They sat close to each other, with Stone sitting in between Robotnik and the queen. Rahsan reached for a small bell that was sitting in front of her, but just as she was reaching for it, a group of men with plates came out from a side door. They placed the dishes in front of them, unveiling them dramatically. With a wave from Rahsan, they disappeared back into the side door.

“I understand that this may not be to your tastes,” the queen said shyly, “but I hope you find it acceptable, nonetheless.”

In front of each man were a bowl, a plate, and a goblet. The bowl was filled with something that looked like blueberries, strawberries, and miniature dragonfruit; the plate contained some type of foreign fish with a small “salad” next to it. The only thing that looked relatively normal was the liquid inside the goblet, which looked like it contained some sort of wine.

Stone was the first one of them to try anything. He took a small sip of the liquid and almost immediately moaned. “This is delicious!” he claimed, looking at Rahsan with glee. All she did was giggle and smile, which made Robotnik’s already high blood pressure soar up to the roof. He was able to keep his composure, however, and took a sip of the liquid as well.

“This is very tasteful,” he muttered to himself. He glanced over at the queen and saw her nod towards him.

“Before we continue with this feast,” the queen said, “are there any questions you wish to ask me before I bombard you with questions about Sonic?”

The doctor raised a hand and the queen acknowledged him with a nod.

“How are we able to communicate with each other?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Rahsan smiled gently at him. “As you may know, some mushrooms are capable of producing chemicals and releasing them when they deem it necessary. One of the chemicals that I can produce allows those around me to speak the same language I do, essentially making language barriers a thing of the past.”

“How many other species are there that can travel intergalactically?” Stone asked.

Rahsan sighed, placing her head in her hand in a very unprofessional manner. “I haven’t been informed for about 300 years, so I haven’t the slightest idea. However, I would guess that more than 1,000 species should know how to do so by now.”

“Wow,” the agent gasped.

“How were you chosen to be queen?” Robotnik asked nonchalantly.

A special glimmer entered the queen’s eyes as she considered the doctor’s question. “I grew from the fusion of my father and mother’s hyphae. I was left to grow in our royal courtyard until I was mature enough to evolve into what I am now.”

“Does that mean all the mushrooms out there are your children?” Stone hesitantly asked.

Rahsan chuckled, shaking her head. “Dear stars, no! Imagine if humans had about 300 children in their lifetime!” Stone’s face instantly became pale and Rahsan’s chuckling grew. The queen’s laughter overtook her for a moment before she regained her ability to speak. 

“Some of the mushrooms out there _are_ our children, but obviously not all. However, we do regard all mushrooms here as our family, so in some way, they are our children.”

Robotnik and Stone glanced at each other, a look of fear and regret passing their faces for a split second. Thankfully, the queen was too busy controlling her laughter again for her to notice.

They ate in strained silence for a few minutes before Rahsan spoke. “I apologize for asking this while you are eating, but what has become of Sonic? Is he settling in with the humans well?”

Stone nodded, knowing full well if he let his boss speak, disaster will strike. “He has found himself a home on our planet. Specifically, in Green Hills, Montana, which is within the United States.”

Rahsan hummed, picking up her goblet and swirling the liquid around. “And how is Green Hills?”

“It’s beautiful,” Stone remarked, his eyes shining bright as he explained the state he had been in a few months before. “There are so many trees and the weather there is splendid.”

The queen smiled at Stone. “It sounds gorgeous. I’m glad Sonic has somewhere where he can finally be himself.”

“How do you know about Sonic, anyway?” Robotnik questioned. He was giving the queen a curious look, one the spoke of mistrust and doubt.

“Longclaw, Sonic’s guardian, took refuge here many times before the birth of that hedgehog. We became fast friends, with her bringing me valuable information about other planet’s wars while I provided her sanctuary. When she took in that boy, she brought him to me once.” Rahsan’s voice faded as she felt nostalgia overtake her. Stone and Robotnik were silent as they waited for the moment to pass.

“My apologies,” she said faintly. “I shouldn’t bring up such delicate topics while you are…” She gazed at their empty plates and goblets. “My, you two were famished, weren’t you?”

Stone nodded in agreement while Robotnik rolled his eyes at her statement. “I guess,” the older man grumbled.

“Then let’s head back to the throne room to discuss your predicament,” the queen stated. She got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Two guards followed behind her along with the two men who hurriedly jogged to keep up with her. They stayed silent on either side of her, casting worried glances at each other as they continued.

They reached the throne room sooner than they expected. The doors opened and Queen Rahsan glided back to her throne while the men stood a respectful distance away. The guards took their stations near the doors and stood attentively.

“One question remains from our talk,” Rahsan spoke softly. “How did you manage to survive in this environment? I thought that human beings weren’t able to survive without sustenance for very long.”

“Weー” Robotnik began but was cut off by the queen.

“Did you humans evolve to become more resilient to the environment here?”

“Wellー”

“Why would you do that, though? Wouldn’t it be more intelligent to save your resources instead of waste them for mindless evolution?”

“If you would justー”

“Why didn’t you just succumb to the elements, instead?”

Robotnik waved his hand slightly, feeling himself grow more agitated with the queen by the second. “Do you honestly believe that we would allow ourselves to die voluntarily?”

Stone hissed a quiet, “Sir!”, but Robotnik continued nevertheless. He held a smirk that Stone knew meant trouble.

“We just ate some of the mushrooms that were around our crash site.”

Silence filled the air as Stone and the rest of the court stared at Robotnik in shock. Robotnik must have finally felt the tension suffocating everyone in the room because he whispered to Stone, “I believe I may have made a miscalculation in my behavior, Agent Stone.”

“No, shit,” Stone mumbled, earning a small glare from the doctor.

“You did _what_ , exactly?” Rahsan asked, her voice as cold as ice.

“Weー,” Robotnik began, attempting to fix the conversation.

“ _You_ **_ATE_ ** _OUR_ **_CHILDREN?!_** ” Rahsan interrupted, shaking the entire room with the intensity of her shout.

“We didn’t know they were children!” Stone shouted back, stepping in front of Robotnik. “We don’t know anything about your civilization! Hell, we hardly knew you existed _yesterday_!”

“ ** _SILENCE!_** ” Rahsan screamed, cracking the windows slightly. She stomped down the stairs with an army of guards swarming behind her. 

“How **_dare_** you believe that we’ll allow you to stay here when you _mercilessly_ ** _ate OUR YOUNG!?_** ” With each word, the queen marched towards the two men. Robotnik stepped closer to Stone, revealing his relationship to court subtly by grabbing his assistant’s hand. Stone flashed a look at the doctor, who just kept staring ahead at their doom.

“As my assistant said,” Robotnik remarked, his voice as venomous as a snake’s bite, “we didn’t know about this. We aren’t accustomed to the societal norms that you have grown up to respect. We deeply apologize for our behavior and our inability to bring them back. However, I would hope that you reconsider and forgive us for the sins we’ve committed.”

“That means **_nothing_ **to us, you disgusting worms!” With a wave of her hand, the guards that had been accumulating behind her back surrounded the two men, leaving them nowhere to run to.

“You should have known not to kill our young,” Rahsan spat.

“We didn’t know they were children!” Stone shouted incredulously. “We didn’t have any example of what to do and what not to do on this fucking planet, you conceited bitch!”

The queen grinned at them, a grin that was more fitting on a horror movie villain than on a member of some royal court. “Then you shall set an example for the others.” 

A mist came from the mushroom cap on top of Rahsan’s head, which swiftly crawled its way over to Stone and Robotnik. They immediately clasped their hands on their mouths, but it wasn’t enough. They collapsed, staring into each other’s terrified eyes as they fell unconscious, the sound of the queen’s demented laughter filling their ears.


	13. Held Under Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone and Robotnik are thrown into a jail cell, where Queen Rahsan explains what their fate will be. Some angst is here, so be weary of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long of a chapter today, you guys. (Y'all are probably thankful since the last one was 3,000 words long) Still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's kinda chill in this, so you don't have to worry about any smut. Not yet at least ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Stone’s back hit the rough concrete floor and Robotnik was shoved on top of him. He held the doctor close to him as the metal door to their room closed with a loud _bang!_ They stay like that until the footsteps from the guards disappeared.

“Stone?” Robotnik said in a hushed whisper. “Are you ok?”

Before Stone was able to say anything, a faint buzz came from the corner of their jail cell. They turned simultaneously and saw a hologram of the queen, but instead of having her once cheerful demeanor she had one that could’ve killed the two men in an instant.

“You disgusting _mongrels_!” she hissed through gritted teeth. “How dare you lure me into a false sense of security like that! You should be ashamed of yourselves!”

“Don’t you think we are?” Robotnik spat, lifting himself off of Stone. “You think we would have done what we did if we had known they were children?”

“Yes!” Rahsan shrieked. “I’ve seen how _revolting_ you humans are when it comes to your eating habits. I have no doubt that you would have still eaten our children even if you knew!”

Robotnik did that little head nod people do when they don’t want to agree with someone, but still acknowledge they were right. “It is a possibility that we would have done that, yes.”

The queen’s glare became more deadly as she stepped closer to the camera. “You deserve the worst punishment that we are allowed to give you, Dr. Robotnik.”

“What are you going to do to us?” Stone asked, his voice shaky but his confidence strong.

The queen turned her attention to the agent and smiled somewhat pleasantly. “Ah, Agent Stone. I’m very sorry you had to be included in this. You seemed like such a wonderful person to talk to.”

“What are you going to do to us?” Stone repeated forcefully. He stood up and walked over to Robotnik, standing in front of him slightly. “Are you going to kill us?”

The queen laughed hauntingly. “Oh, my dear Agent Stone. Of course, we won’t kill _you_.”

Stone wanted to sigh happily, but he could tell that there was a catch. Robotnik must have heard it too because he asked. “Does that mean you’ll kill _me_?”

Rahsan smirked. “So you _are_ smarter than you let on.” She waved her hand at them, still smirking. “You will be killed tomorrow at sunrise, so don’t fret of having to wait in agony over when your imminent death shall occur.”

“And what about me?” Stone asked, placing a hand on his chest. The queen stared lazily at him before answering.

“You shall be injected with a serum that will transform you into one of us.”

The agent stepped back in shock, bumping into the doctor. “What?” he whispered.

“You have the potential to become one of us. I hope to appeal to the court so you may be one of my servants. Perhaps you will become more than that,” Rahsan purred.

“If you have any idiotic notion in your head that my assistant will willingly give himself to you to be a repulsing disgrace to scientific evolution,” Robotnik roared, “you must have evolved the parts of your cerebrum that function for intellectual thought out of your body, you disgusting fungus!”

All the queen did in response was chuckle darkly. “You amuse me greatly, Dr. Robotnik. You would have been an amazing jester for my court. What a pity that you have to die soon.” The holograph of her flickered then turned off, leaving the men in a pitch-black room.

Stone felt his legs give out under him and he collapsed onto the ground. Robotnik squatted down quickly, holding his assistant close to him.

“Daniel?” he whispered. He started to hear quiet sobs come from the agent and his heart felt like it broke into pieces hearing such a sorrowful noise.

“I’m sorry,” Stone cried softly. He held his hands against his chest, rocking back and forth in an effort to comfort himself. “I’m sorry.”

Robotnik moved so he was sitting in front of his assistant. He placed a hand on Stone’s cheek, feeling his heart break further when he felt Stone wince from his touch. He turned on the watch and placed it next to him, seeing how much in shambles his assistant was.

“I could’ve stopped them,” Stone sobbed. “But I didn’t. I wasn’t able to do anything! I couldn’t even stop them from hurting you!”

The doctor winced, remembering the bruises that he had received while he was with one of the mushroom guards. He subconsciously pressed a finger against a part of his skin he knew was bruised. No pain was felt when he did so.

 _Must have placed some drug in the food to remove the bruises_ , he thought briefly. He reached out and held the agent close to his chest. Stone shivered before wrapping his arms around the doctor in a bone-crushing embrace.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the agent chanted, letting the tears fall down his face. “I should have done something! I should have done something.”

Robotnik held the shaking man and rubbed his back soothingly. “Daniel, please, this isn’t your fault.”

“It is!” Stone shouted, banging his fists against the hard floor. “I’m supposed to be your agent! I’m supposed to protect you! WHAT GOOD AM I IF I CAN’T EVEN DO MY JOB PROPERLY!”

Robotnik had had enough of this abuse his assistant was dealing himself with. He held a hand under Stone’s chin and forced him to look up at the doctor.

“What you are is an astounding agent, Stone. You have been my employee for around 5 years now, and never once taken a vacation day or asked for sick leave. You have been by my side through thick and thin, and have endured insults and abuse from me daily! If you truly believe you aren’t one of the best agents in the entire United States, or even in the entire _world_ , then you have the brain of a Neanderthal.”

Stone stared up in shock at his boss. “Butー”

“You have faced more dire situations than the one we’re currently in. You’ve risked your life for me countless times, and have almost lost it many times as well. You have done so much for me, Daniel, and I constantly thank whatever God or other celestial beings that blessed me with such a wonderful man as you.”

Stone felt his eyes begin to water once again, but not from fear. A smile, as small as it was, appeared on the agent’s face. He lowered his head and said into his boss’s chest, “Thank you.”

Robotnik chuckled softly. “Don’t thank me for telling the truth.” They stayed like that, with Robotnik running his hands through his assistant’s hair and Stone leaning into Robotnik’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Robotnik’s gentle touches.

A knock at the door separated them. They turned as the cell door was opened, and in walked the mushroom girl from earlier.

“By special request, I have been ordered to give you your original clothing back and take the clothing our queen gifted you earlier.” In her hands was the tattered clothes that the men wore before this entire escapade ensued.

They looked at each other before beginning to take off their clothes. The girl turned her back on the men, signaling for the door to be closed. Once it did, the girl turned back around and walked up to the men. All they had done was struggle to take off their one-piece, so they didn’t mind that the girl came up close to them.

As the girl stood in front of them, her image flickered. Her features, which were similar to those of the mushroom guards outside, suddenly became more reptilian. Her eyes, which were once a pale cream, now shown amber with slitted pupils.

“There is a tool in the pocket of your pants that will open the door to your cell and knock the guards unconscious,” she whispered, her voice becoming raspier than it was earlier. “I’ve asked where you were taken from and have sent my own people to store your belongings away from where you were captured. When I arrive back here to bring you your meal, break out and follow my lead. Do you understand?”

They stared in shock at the girl and watched as she turned back into her original form. She glared at the men and shrieked, “Change faster, will you? The queen is waiting!”

The men raced to get their clothes off of them, not caring that the girl was still watching. When they stripped down, the girl threw their clothes at them. She bent down and picked up the one-pieces, flashing the men with a quick smirk before yelling for the door to be open. She walked out of there with her head held high as the door slammed shut behind her.

The two men were left flabbergasted as they began to process what the girl said to them. They slowly pulled on their clothes, almost behaving like they were in a trance. When he finished, Stone sat down cross-legged.

“Did that really happen?” he whispered in disbelief.

“I think so,” Robotnik replied, sitting down next to Stone. He placed his hand on his assistant’s hand and was thankful when Stone held it.

“Can we trust her?” the agent asked.

“It seems like we have to. We don’t have any other choice, now do we?”

“Sir?” Stone asked softly.

“Ivo,” his boss corrected.

“I’mー”

“If you apologize one more time, Daniel,” the doctor warned, “I may have to tie your mouth shut.”

Stone barked out a laugh and shook his head at the doctor. “As you wish.”


	14. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone and Robotnik break out of the prison cell with the help of that mysterious girl from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, my keyboard becoming wack rn. The w key isn't working with me today (for some reason, it's gotten a lot tougher to press, so that's fun). Not much to say except I'm gonna take it easy because my head's been hurting a lot today. See you guys tomorrow ✌️

The sound of a plate rattling against the tray was the first sign they got that they were going to escape. Robotnik had been pacing around the small jail cell while Stone had fallen asleep. The doctor allowed him to take a nap because, as he put it, “You need all the strength that you need when we get out of here.”

Robotnik thumbed the strange device that he found in his pocket. He wanted to take it out and observed it but decided against it.  _ I don’t know if this room is bugged. It was a risk for that girl to reveal herself to us, and I would rather not increase our chances of receiving a worse punishment.  _

Robotnik bent down and shook the sleeping agent’s shoulder. He woke up with a start, eyes racing around the room as he assessed where he was. He looked at Robotnik with a grim expression.

He raised an eyebrow.  _ Is it time?  _

Robotnik nodded. Stone got up, groaning. His muscles were sore from sleeping on such a hard surface, but he knew he would have to power through the pain. They walked over to the door, trying to act nonchalant for any possible camera that could have been in the room.

“Open the doors!” the girl said shrilly. “I’m bringing the last meal for the prisoners.”

The doctor gripped the device tighter, thumb grazing the top button on the device. The men exchanged a look, nodding at each other.

The doors began to open, and both men raced out in a flash. Robotnik pressed the button and immediately all of the guards fell to the floor. The girl dropped the try and began running off, briefly waving a hand to the men so they would follow her.

They ran through corridor after corridor with an ever-increasing amount of guards on their tail. Each time they would get too close for comfort, the doctor would zap them with the device, causing them to trip and fall into the ones behind them.

The girl, who was leagues ahead of the men, opened a door, shouting, “GET IN! QUICK!”

Stone reached the door in no time, pulling the tired doctor in at the last second before the guards caught them. The older man started coughing aggressively, clutching his abdomen tightly.

“Sir,” Stone asked, holding the other man up, “are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Robotnik coughed out. “Never been one for exercise.”

Stone let out a hesitant smile. “I can tell.”

“You little一”

A sound akin to rocks rubbing against each other forced the men to stop. They looked over to the far corner of the room, where the girl from earlier stood. The wall in front of her was moving inward, swinging open like a door. The girl now looked like she had been earlier: a humanoid lizard.

“Come,” she whispered. “There’s not much time left.”

They sped over to her and walked through the door. The girl stepped into the secret chamber and drew a symbol in the air, the symbol glowing a soft neon red as it was drawn. She hissed some words out and the symbol grew brighter. The wall closed shut in front of her as the sound of the door breaking filled the air. The guards saw them as the wall slammed closed, leaving the three of them in the dark. 

Robotnik was about to turn on his watch before the girl whispered, “Don’t. They’ll know where we are if you do that.”

The men felt something grab their wrists. “Whatever you do, don’t let go of me,” the girl said. She began walking and the men followed obediently.

They had been walking for a long time before Stone softly asked. “Who are you?”

The girl paused, and so did the men. “Elaina,” she replied softly, “Elaina Razerak. I’ve been sent here by my government to investigate the inner workings of the Mushroom Kingdom, as they call themselves.”

“Who’s your government?” Robotnik questioned. 

“I’m not authorized to tell you,” Elaina snapped. “Although I am allowed to say that we aren’t very happy with how Queen Rahsan is running her kingdom.”

“What are you investigating her for?” Stone asked.

Elaina stopped once more. She turned to the side and drew another one of those symbols. “Disappearances,” she said simply.

She hissed those same words from earlier and another section of the wall opened. She stepped out of the corridor, pulling Stone and Robotnik out with her. They stumbled around in the fading light of the sun as it set on the world. Elaina pulled the men close to her, chanting once more. A strange wind picked up around them and Elaina’s chanting grew louder. She opened her eyes, which glowed a frightening white. An electric current ran through her arms and up the arms of the men. They winced in pain but were unable to let go for whatever reason. 

Elaina’s head drooped as the wind around them died down. “She won’t know where you are now,” she mumbled. She let go of them, then looked them both dead in the eye.

“Run.”

Something pulled her into the air the second after she said that. The men watched helplessly as a root wrapped around their savior. It started squeezing her, and even  _ they _ could hear her ribs start to break as she screamed in agony.

“Press the button!” she shrieked.

“Now who are you yelling at, my dear?”

The cold voice of the queen reverberated in the small valley they were in. She was on top of the wall of the castle, the one they just came out of. Her arm was grotesquely huge, and it was her arm that was holding Elaina up.

“Press the button on the side!” Elaina shouted. The root around her tightened, making her scream loudly. 

“Do you truly believe that they would be foolish enough to come back and rescue you?” Rahsan purred. She brought Elaina closer to her, turning her around. “My poor, poor, dear. Why did you decide to do this? You could have a nice life, masquerading as one of my court as I fed you false information to give to my government.”

“You knew?” Elaina asked, shocked.

The queen laughed harshly. “Are you jesting me, my dear? Of course, I knew! It was very obvious the moment I laid eyes on you. You could never fool me, even if you tried.”

“Sir!” Stone hissed. “I think we should be getting out of here!”

Robotnik raised a hand. “We may be able to get more information from these beings if we stay.”

“But一”

“Now,” Rahsan breathed out. “What shall I do to you?”

“What?” Elaina asked. “You’re not going to interrogate me?”

“Oh, what good is that when I know all you’re going to say is, ‘I will never tell you, you evil witch!’” The queen gave out a demented giggle. “No, I’m going to have fun with you  _ my  _ way.”

She squeezed Elaina again, causing her to let out an ear-splitting scream. “Hope your superiors are listening to this,” she commented. “I know  _ your  _ kind  _ loves  _ to record everything you do here.”

“Doctor!” Stone said, shaking Robotnik’s arm. “I suggest we leave right now.”

“In a minute, Stone,” he hissed. His eyes widened as he watched this play out. He smiled, one that the agent knew meant he was trying to figure out what Elaina’s body was composed of.

He grabbed Robotnik’s shoulders and shook him roughly. “Ivo, we need to go!”

Robotnik stared at him before slowly nodding. “Alright,” he said. He pulled the device out and searched for the button Elaina was talking about. He found it with ease and pressed it. It glowed a bright yellow before a ring came out of it. The ring rolled on the ground before falling on its side. It glowed before expanding in front of the men. It showed an area similar to their crash site, with all of their stuff placed in dark blue bags.

The movement stopped behind the men as Rahsan watched with wide eyes. “So,” she said quietly, drawing the men’s attention away from the ring, “you tried to hide them away did you?”

“Fools!” Elaina hissed. “You were supposed to run away before you did that!”

The queen barked out a cold laugh. “If you truly believe these  _ humans  _ are intelligent enough to follow your orders, you’re very ignorant.”

Stone started pulling Robotnik towards the ring, but Robotnik stood his ground. He glared up at the queen with a deadly snarl of his face.

“How dare you insult me like that!” he growled at Rahsan. The woman chuckled, placing her other, normal hand over her mouth.

“Ah, even though I can kill you in an instant, you still wish to fight me,” she said softly. “Well, I’ll take you up for that offer, as soon as I’m done with  _ her _ .”

She squeezed her roots tighter, drawing out another painful scream from Elaina. Stone looked over at the ring and saw it grew smaller. He gasped, turning Robotnik around so he could see. They glanced at each other and nodded. They ran over to the ring, jumping in it. Stone held the doctor close to him as they went through. The sound of Elaina’s screaming and Rahsan’s frustrated shrieks filled their ears as they traveled through the ring.

They slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of the agent as he was the one to take the brunt of the fall. Robotnik rolled off of Stone, feeling exhausted after their escape.

“Daniel?” the doctor asked.

“Hmm.”

“Are you alright?”

Stone laughed. “Yeah, I guess. How about you?”

“Fatigued,” Robotnik said with a chuckle. He rolled over and looked at his assistant with tired eyes. “Would you mind if I fell unconscious at this very moment, Agent Stone?”

The agent shook his head, feeling his body slowly start to shut down. “I don’t mind. Hell, I might even join you, sir.”

Robotnik snorted, wrapping an arm around Stone. “I would be very disappointed if you don’t.”

Stone smiled before yawning. “Goodnight, Ivo.”

The doctor rolled his eyes at the formality, but he still said, “Goodnight, Daniel” before drifting off to sleep.


	15. A Kiss of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik and Stone finally get together. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sup y'all. What's poppin'? 😎 Y'all ready to read another chapter that's 3,000 words long?
> 
> (Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me?)
> 
> THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! THEY FINALLY GET TOGETHER! AND THEY FINALLY KISS! YOU'RE WELCOME! :D
> 
> Not gonna lie, this might have been one of the best chapters that I've written. I LOVE MY LITTLE PSYCHOTIC BEANS SO MUCH! (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ

Robotnik groaned as he opened his eyes. For a moment, he had a feeling of sheer panic when he looked up and saw Stone, thinking that his assistant was dead as he didn’t seem to be breathing. But, as a sigh of relief escaped him, he realized that Stone was still, in fact, alive and that he shouldn’t jump to baseless conclusions without testing if they were true or not.

He sat up and looked at the sleeping agent, feeling a sense of peace flow over him. He sat there for some time until his legs, which had slowly grown numb, forced him to get up. He walked over to the blue bags that were laying next to them. The first bag that he opened held the teleporter that he was creating. He took out the device and stared at it lazily. He knew that he had to start working on the teleporter as soon as he could, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. All he wanted to do was rest and do nothing else.

“Sir?”

Robotnik turned around and saw Stone getting up. He smiled at the agent, waving him over. Stone got up and stood next to the doctor, looking down at the teleporter.

“I think we might be onto something, Daniel,” Robotnik muttered, pulling out the device that Elaina gave them. There was an air of sadness that enveloped the men as they remembered the last moments they saw of Elaina.

“She didn’t even know us,” Stone said in a hushed whisper, “and yet she still sacrificed herself for us.”

“She was a very brave individual,” Robotnik agreed. Even if he didn’t believe in sacrificing yourself for strangers, he did have to admit that Elaina was fearless as she had rescued them. _How many others had to die for her to be sent there to investigate?_ he thought with despair.

“Let’s make sure she didn’t die in vain,” he murmured. Stone let his head droop, feeling a pang in his heart for the girl that lost her life to save them.

“Is there anything that I can do to help you, sir?” Stone asked softly.

The older man sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t believe so, although you may do whatever you want in the meantime.”

Stone nodded, not knowing what he should do. He looked around and finally found out what he could do to waste time. He walked over to a nearby lake and sighed. He wanted to mourn the death of Elaina, and so he did. He kneeled down and, although he wasn’t a man of faith, prayed. He asked for whatever god was listening to him to be kind to Elaina. He didn’t know if she was a reliable person, or if she was even telling the truth when she spoke to them, but it should still be mentioned that she gave her life for two people whom she didn’t know.

He opened his eyes after he was done, and he felt a little better, albeit still a bit depressed. The moon, which had appeared when he first woke up, gave off a melancholy tone as it hung lifelessly above the lake. He sat there, watching as small waves lapped at the shore he was sitting close to. He only moved to change his sitting position, still admiring the lake as thoughts filled his head.

Robotnik had been watching Stone from the corner of his eye. Every time his assistant shifted, he would whip his head around as quickly as he could. Their recent capture and escape left him in shambles. He tried to focus on working on the teleporter, but all he could think of was the queen’s words.

_You shall be injected with a serum that will transform you into one of us._

He didn’t think of Rahsan’s threat to kill him. He had received death threats before, and all they did was make the doctor chuckled. He was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who would be able to kill him?

No, he didn’t focus on the stupid fungi’s meaningless threat towards him. The threat she made towards Stone, however… 

He was shaking now as he remembered Stone, no, _Daniel_ as he was on his knees, crying his heart out about how “useless” he had been. His mind went down a dark path, though. He imagined Queen Rahsan in front of ~~Stone~~ Daniel as he was kneeling in front of her. _Her arms changed into those grotesque roots that she used against Elaina and she wrapped it around Daniel’s chest. She started squeezing the life out of him, but Daniel didn’t try to get out. All he did was cry out for Robotnik and how sorry he was for not saving him._

He opened his eyes quickly, feeling tears start to form in his eyes as he watched the lonesome agent stare out into the lake. _I have to do something_ , he thought. _If I don’t do something, I know I’ll regret it for the rest of my life._

He stood up, placing the teleporter and the device into a bag. He walked over to Stone and laid a hand on the top of his assistant's head. Stone glanced up at the doctor, confused.

“Do you think you can show me how to swim again?” Robotnik asked quietly.

Stone stared in disbelief before shaking his head. He had a smile on his face as he said, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

Robotnik smiled gently. He took his hand off of Stone’s and instead began to take off his clothing. Stone stood up and did the same. There was a silent understanding between them that something big was going to happen. That understanding caused a spark in the air between the men, which only made them hurry their movements. They were soon standing in just their underwear, panting slightly as they had rushed through changing.

They looked at each other, a smile on both of their faces. Stone reached his hand out to Robotnik, which he gladly took. They stepped into the lake slowly, both shivering as the cold water surrounded them. 

They were in waist-deep water when Robotnik stopped moving. Stone looked back at the older man with a puzzled look on his face. The doctor pulled his assistant close to him, holding him close. Stone was frozen against Robotnik, who had placed his head on the agent’s shoulder. Stone wrapped his arms around Robotnik, a blush and a soft smile growing on his face.

“Daniel?” Robotnik asked softly. Stone pulled away slightly from the doctor, and for a moment, all Robotnik could do was stare into the beautiful eyes of his agent.

“I’m一” Robotnik paused, trying to force the words out. “I’m sorry that you had to come here with me and almost get yourself killed.”

“Ivo, it’s一”

“Please,” Robotnik interrupted, “let me finish this.”

Stone closed his mouth and just stared at the doctor. Robotnik took a deep breath and continued.

“I didn’t mean for you to get caught in the crossfires of this intergalactic war with a ridiculously speedy rodent,” Robotnik said quietly, “yet you were brought here with me. I feel a sense of guilt when saying that I’m glad you’re stuck here with me.”

Robotnik’s voice began to crack as he spoke, yet he trudged on with vigor.

“I’m sorry that I’ve abused you for so many years.” Robotnik held Stone closer, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’ve screamed at you countless times and I wish I could take it all back, but all I can do now is hope to be a better person.”

The doctor’s mind went back to that night they were brought to one of the castle’s bedrooms and he visibly winced. “I’ve also abused my authority, your personal space, and possibly your own feelings from my careless actions, one such being in the bedroom within the queen’s castle.”

Stone’s cheeks flared red as he remembered that night, and yet he said nothing.

“Daniel Stone, I hope that you can forgive me for my previous actions and behavior, and I hope that everything I’ve done to you doesn’t push you away from me.” Robotnik’s voice trailed off as he said that. He stared into the eyes of his assistant as a look of understanding spread across his face.

“You know, for someone that has an IQ of 300,” Stone replied, smirking, “you’re pretty fucking dumb, aren’t you?”

Robotnik glared at Stone, feeling his ego be destroyed by the man he was confessing to. “How dare一”

But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because as soon as he opened his mouth, Stone kissed him. It was in a fit of love, admiration, and sheer confidence that made the agent kiss his boss. Robotnik couldn’t do anything because all he could of was, _What the fuck is happening?_

Stone began to pull away since he didn’t feel the doctor reciprocate the kiss, but Robotnik pulled him back in a flash. He smashed his lips onto Stone’s, enjoying the noise of shock he managed to draw out of the agent.

 _His lips are so soft_ , they both thought, practically in sync with each other as they finally revealed their feelings for the other. Robotnik, lacking experience but filled to the brim with confidence, took charge of the kiss with no objections from Stone. His lips lightly brushed against the younger man’s, sending bolts of electricity up the man’s spine. One of his hands was placed under Stone’s chin, tilting his head up, while the other hand was in the small of Stone’s back, keeping him as close to the doctor as possible.

They stayed like that for some time, grazing their lips against the others or sometimes being brave and fully pressing their lips together. Never once did it cross their minds to deepen the kiss, mainly because they were so enveloped that they were _actually_ kissing in the first place.

Stone was the first one to break the kiss. He placed his head in the crook of Robotnik’s neck and softly panted against the doctor’s chest. He softly giggled, remembering how the doctor’s mustache tickled his face just moments ago. Robotnik froze up, his mind instantly going down a dark road of self-doubt and total humiliation.

Stone felt the doctor tense up. He looked up at him and saw how hurt the agent’s laughter made him. Stone planted a kiss onto Robotnik’s nose and placed a hand on the older man’s cheek.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Ivo,” Stone murmured, kissing down Robotnik’s neck. “Your mustache was just tickling me, that’s all.”

Robotnik moaned softly. He ran his hands through his assistant's hair as Stone’s lips trailed down his neck, tightening his grip as Stone grazed over a certain spot. Stone chuckled softly.

“Do you want me to continue, Ivo?” the agent asked, genuinely concerned. “I won’t continue if you don’t want me to.”

Robotnik gazed down at his agent and nodded slightly. Although he really wanted things to continue, he knew that this was enough for one day. Stone gave the doctor a smile and nodded back.

“Should we get out of the water?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Robotnik muttered, eliciting a laugh from the other. They walked back up to the shore of the lake, hand in hand. The moon shone on the men as they waddled over to their bags. Robotnik opened one of the bags and took out the emergency kit that was in it. He opened it quickly and took out a lighter he had placed there. He looked around and, in a small daze, ripped out one of the mushrooms that was closest to him. He flicked the lighter open and rolled his finger on the sparkwheel. He watched as a small flame flickered in front of him. He placed the lighter near the mushroom and observed with fascination as the mushroom, which was once a shade of light green, rapidly changed to a pale orange.

Stone, who had picked up their clothes, stood in front of the makeshift fire. A pained expression filled his face as he looked down regretfully at the mushroom. Robotnik sighed, waving his hand so the younger man would sit next to him. Stone obeyed, sitting down with a huff.

“I understand that this hurts you, Daniel,” Robotnik said quietly, “but we have to do what we need to in order to survive.”

“Survival of the fittest,” Stone whispered. The doctor nodded slightly. He picked out another mushroom and threw it in the fire. They watched as the fire grew, and with each mushroom added, the fire filled their little alcove with delicious heat.

The men, almost as if they were on the same psychic level, got up so they could put on their clothes. They glanced at each other and an embarrassed blush grew on both of their faces. They turned their backs to each other and only turned back when they were fully clothed. They sat back down and, influenced by a sudden fatigue that was now taking over his body, Robotnik placed his head on Stone’s shoulder.

Stone opened another bag and saw, with some joy, that the machine Robotnik used to check if the mushrooms were safe to eat, was in that bag. He pulled it out and placed it in front of him. He turned it on and observed as the machine slowly came to life. He picked up a mushroom close to him and took a piece of it off. He dropped the piece into a test tube and waited until it gave off a little chime.

“Ivo,” Stone asked quietly, “what does this mean?”

Robotnik opened his eyes and looked at the machine. “It’s edible.”

Stone ripped off a chunk of the mushroom he tested and handed it to the doctor. Robotnik took the piece and ate it slowly. He closed his eyes, savoring the fungus’ sweet taste.

“Vanilla cake with buttercream,” he stated.

Stone chuckled. “You’re very knowledgeable when it comes to sweets, Ivo.”

Robotnik shrugged. “I may have indulged myself with some pastries in my time, even if they are harmful to my health.”

Stone smirked and shook his head. They ate the mushroom in silence, forcing away the thought that they were eating the children of another species.

“So, am I ever going to give you that swim lesson?” Stone joked, trying to lighten up the mood. 

Robotnik shook his head, chuckling. “Someday, but not now. All I want to do right now is be in your company, my dear.”

Stone blushed deeply, moving his face away from the older man’s gaze. “S-So, does that mean that we’re together now?”

Robotnik tutted and placed his hand under Stone’s chin. He guided the agent’s face around, forcing the younger man to look him in the eyes. “I just kissed you in freezing cold water under the moon’s light. Do you honestly believe that we shouldn’t consider ourselves a couple?”

Stone’s eyes widened as his blush darkened. “Well, I一”

Robotnik pecked Stone’s lip quickly, watching the man as he became a flustered mess. “Let’s make this official, shall we?” he purred, turning on his watch. He opened his “The social construct called ‘time’” folder and quickly opened up the “Record Memos” folder as well. He pressed the play button and looked Stone straight in the eyes. 

“Daniel Stone,” Robotnik said calmly, although he was anything but, “will you, on May 30, 2020, at 12:59 AM, be my boyfriend?”

Time seemed to stand still for the agent as he gaped at the man in front of him. For so long he had wanted this, and now that it was happening, he couldn’t help but feel like he was dreaming.

“Yes,” his voice barely louder than a whisper. “I will be your boyfriend.”

The doctor beamed at Stone and pulled him into a tight hug. Stone laughed cheerfully and hugged his ~~boss~~ boyfriend, becoming the physical embodiment of euphoria.

They pulled away from each other and stared happily into each other’s eyes. “Daniel,” Robotnik said, his voice cracking slightly from how emotional he was feeling, “you have just made me the happiest that I’ve ever been in my life.”

Stone placed a gentle kiss on the doctor’s forehead and whispered, “I’m glad that _I_ was the one that made you this happy, Ivo.”

Robotnik placed a hand on the agent’s cheek. “Am I allowed to seal this commitment with a kiss?”

Stone shook his head at how professional Robotnik was trying to be in this situation. “Of course you can, you handsome lunatic.”

Robotnik glared at his boyfriend playfully with a smirk on his face. He inched closer to Stone and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Stone placed one of his hands on the small of the doctor’s back, holding him close. The other hand went to the back of Robotnik's head, holding the older man in his place as Stone pressed his lips against the other’s.

Like earlier, they kissed slowly, enjoying the kiss itself and not what it could lead up to. The agent felt the tongue of Robotnik slide against his lips and, like he had been taught from being Robotnik’s assistant for 5 years, immediately obeyed. He opened his mouth and felt the doctor’s tongue go into his mouth. He allowed the older man to dominate his mouth, still going slowly as he was unsure if what he was doing was right. Neither knew, but what they _did_ know was that it felt _right_.

All too soon they had to break apart because even the most skilled organism has to take in oxygen at some point. Stone laid back, taking the panting doctor down with him. Robotnik turned off his watch and just sighed happily as he watched the fire’s flames dance before him.

And they just laid there, hand in hand, happy as one could be, until they finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing I wanted to ask: Should I still write their last names or change it to their first names?
> 
> Example: Robotnik laughed out loud --> Ivo laughed out loud
> 
> Or should I only leave that change for when they speak? Like, "Daniel, can you pass me that mushroom?" instead of "Stone, can you pass me that mushroom?" 
> 
> Please tell me in the comments your opinion, thank you! :)


	16. A Spark of "Genius"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some flush between Stone and Daniel, nothing to see here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter for you guys today, so be happy that you don't have to read another 3,000 word chapter :)

The peaceful  _ drip  _ noise of rain awoke the men from their slumber. Robotnik let out a soft groan as he lifted himself off of the agent, a smile and a blush on his face as he recounted what had happened yesterday. Stone, seeing the smile on his boyfriend’s face, smiled back as he pulled the doctor in for a small kiss. It was just a small peck, but it still sent pleasant chills down their spines.

Stone pulled back and, with a tiny smirk on his face, remarked, “You have morning breath, Ivo.”

Robotnik felt his eyelid twitch as a smirk grew on his face as well. “Of course I do, you plebeian. What do you expect from someone who has just awoken?”

Stone chuckled. “I expect you to start criticizing your body at how useless it is at fighting against the bacteria in your mouth.”

Robotnik glared playfully at the younger man. “My sanity hasn’t dropped as low as you might think, Daniel.”

Stone laid back down, chuckling. “It must have been if you decided to be my boyfriend.”

The doctor winced as he sat next to his boyfriend. “No, mon chéri,” he placed a hand on Daniel’s cheek, making the other look at him, “I’ve just become more aware of how beautiful you are.”

Stone’s eyes widened as a blush appeared on his cheeks. “I’m not beautiful,” he whispered. 

Robotnik’s eyes held a twinkling in them as he bent down and kissed Daniel. “You are, mein Liebe. Don’t ever say you aren’t.”

Stone’s blush darkened to a scarlet as he felt those words (which he never knew he needed) sink in. His eyelids drooped gently as a smile spread on his face. Robotnik, who watched the agent with a loving eye, could only think,  _ He looks so adorable, flustered like this. _

“Thank you,” Daniel mumbled, leaning into the doctor’s hand. Robotnik shook his head playfully, kissing his lover on the forehead before withdrawing his hand. However, a flash of lightning froze the man in his place.

Stone sat up and held him close, rubbing circles into the other’s back. “It’s ok, Ivo,” he whispered. “I’m here.”

Robotnik blinked slowly before hugging the agent tight against him. He laid his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck, breathing in deeply and slowly. He could catch a faint sigh come from his partner and his mind began to bombard him with screams of self-hatred for acting like this.

“I don’t think you’re less of a man because of this,” Daniel said softly, almost like he could read the mind of the genius. “In fact, I rather enjoy it if I could hold you like this.”

Ivo, feeling a sense of anger rush through him, punched the back of Daniel’s back, although (thankfully) it wasn’t taken seriously, as the agent just laughed softly. “If you don’t stop that, Stone,” the doctor joked, “I may have to rip out your vocal cords.”

Stone laughed again, “I would like to see you try.”

Ivo hummed, running his hand through the other’s hair. “You need a trim,” he said simply.

Daniel pulled his head away and raised an eyebrow at the doctor. “Are you kidding me?”

“Just a simple comment, Daniel,” the doctor waved his hand. His gaze turned from the man in front of him and onto the bag that held the teleporter.

“Do you mind?” he asked, still staring at the bag. Daniel shook his head and let go of the man. Robotnik stood up and walked over, opening the bag with vigor.

“If it’s going to be raining like this,” he mumbled, “might as well do something productive.” He pulled out the machine and the device, laying them next to him. He reached the teleporter without a second thought but stopped. His eyes moved slowly to the device, remembering the ring that came out of it. He picked up the device and thumbed the button on the side. Curious, he pressed it. 

_ Click _ .

… 

Nothing happened.

“Guess there was only one ring in there,” Daniel observed, leaning back so he could watch the doctor work with ease.

“Quite possibly,” Ivo replied. “Daniel, can you check the other bags?”

Stone stood up and nodded. He opened the bag nearest him and laughed. Robotnik jumped at the sound, turning to glare at the agent.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said. “It’s just…” He opened the bag more and showed the older man what was in it. Ivo leaned close, a smirk on his face.

The bag was filled with all the pieces of the ship inside. Somehow, it all fit into the miniature sack. “Must be magic,” Robotnik remarked.

“And here I thought it was empty,” Stone said. “Who would have thought?”

“She really  _ did  _ bring everything here, didn’t she?”

A moment of silence passed as they thought of the strange lizard girl. Ivo sighed, shaking his head slightly. “Pass that bag over to me,” the doctor said.

Stone gave the sack to Ivo, turning to another bag. He opened it and took out the emergency kit. He passed that over to the doctor, knowing that all his tools were in there and that Ivo would’ve asked him for it anyway.

“Thank you, darling.”

Stone rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. He reached out for another bag when the clap of thunder stopped him. A yelp came from the doctor and in a flash Stone was by his side. He placed a hand on Ivo’s shoulder and the older man gripped it tightly.

“Ivo?”

The man hummed shakily, still frozen with fear.

“Can I do something?”

Robotnik nodded his head quickly. Daniel moved, still keeping his hand on the doctor’s shoulder. He sat behind Robotnik, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest. He laid his head on Ivo’s shoulder, kissing the back of his head lightly.

“Now you can do work in peace,” he breathed.

Ivo shook his head as a blush spread on his cheeks. “This is why you’re the best agent in the force, Stone.”

Stone shrugged. “Gotta do whatcha gotta do.”

Robotnik smirked but said nothing. He started working on the teleporter again, ignoring the sound of thunder and instead focusing on Daniel’s breath as it moved past his ears.

Daniel looked at a bag to his right lazily. He reached out to it, not really understanding why he did it until he opened the small pouch. Inside was Sonic’s quill, glowing blue in the semi-dark alcove. He pulled out the quill, curiously observing it as it gave off small charges of electricity.

“Daniel, what are you looking at?”

“Look,” Stone said, handing the container in front of his boyfriend.

The doctor grabbed it and watched it with fascination. He observed with some interest as the bolts of electricity matched those flashes of light he could see from the corner of his eye. “I wonder,” he muttered, taking the quill out of its container. The sparks became more powerful now, sending delicious sparks of energy through the man’s body.

Robotnik, having a stroke of genius, looked at the rain with a strange expression on his face. Stone scooted away from the doctor’s back, instead sitting on Ivo’s left side. Robotnik looked back down at the quill, then back up at the rain. In a flash, he thrust the quill toward the rain, but Daniel grabbed his wrist just in time before the quill hit the rain.

“Ivo, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Stone remarked quietly.

“Nonsense!” Robotnik replied confidently, removing Daniel’s hand from his wrist. “When have you ever heard a bad idea come from  _ me _ ?”

“No, but一”

“Exactly!” Robotnik extended the quill towards Stone. “I know what I’m doing, my dear, so don’t worry so much.”

Stone closed his mouth, yet his eyes still showed how discontent he was with his boyfriend’s plan. The doctor pulled the quill away from the agent and instead placed it next to him.  _ This is necessary _ , Robotnik thought.  _ I must do this, whether for science or just to satisfy my curiosity. _

The older man picked the quill back up and, in a blind state of confidence, thrust it into the rain. Nothing happened for those few seconds, and, ever the egotist, Robotnik barked out a haughty laugh. Yet, almost like he had angered a god for his ignorance, a bolt of lightning struck the quill and subsequently stunned the doctor. 

He sat there as 25,000 amperes of energy flowed through him in the blink of an eye. He couldn’t pull away as his heart stopped its beating and his body went numb. Instead, it was the bolt of lightning that let him go, taking the breath away from Ivo.

He collapsed to the ground, the last thing he heard was terrified screams as Daniel watched his lover fall unconscious.


	17. A Shocking Good Patch-Up Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone takes care of Robotnik after he electrocuted himself. Some mild (?) angst is in this chapter, (mainly thoughts of self-doubt and self-hatred), so if that bothers you, you don't have to read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm sorry this chapter is so late! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please don't hate me for this or for the title! I couldn't help myself! (>.<) 
> 
> I was busy the whole day and I've been working on this off and on again until finally, I finished it. Sorry to all those that had to wait in agony for this. You have your chapter now. I'm gonna head off to sleep. See you guys later ✌️

The caramel-colored eyes of Dr. Robotnik opened slowly as he regained consciousness. His hearing, which he knew to be near perfect, seemed to struggle to catch up to his body awakening after such a long time. His vision was the same; he couldn’t see anything clearly, so all he could really recognize was the blurry outline of Stone sitting in a corner of the alcove. His ears could hear a muffled sobbing, but the doctor wasn’t sure if it truly _was_ muffled or if his hearing was still messed up.

“Daniel?” he muttered, his voice raspy. 

The man straightened up and looked back at the doctor. His movements were hesitant, almost as if he were scared to see if Robotnik truly spoke. He gaped at the man, tear marks apparent on his cheeks. He pinched himself roughly, uncertain if he was actually seeing his boyfriend wake up after being electrocuted. 

“Sir?” he asked quietly.

“Sir?” Ivo repeated, confused. 

Stone rushed over to Robotnik. His eyes looked red from crying and his throat felt scratchy after an hour of pure sobbing. He looked around in a small state of panic, and this didn’t go unnoticed by the observant genius.

“Daniel, areー” he began, but he stopped and instead growled in pain. He looked at his left hand and he practically felt the wind knocked out of him at what he saw. His hand was burned to the third degree, and Robotnik couldn’t move it at all.

“Don’t,” Stone hissed. “You’ll only damage yourself more.”

Robotnik didn’t need to be told twice. He looked up at Stone with a look of sorrow on his face which quickly turned into one of expectancy as he took in the fact that he might have royally fucked up this time.

“What can I do to fix this?” he whispered.

“Daniel,” Robotnik said gently. “You might not be able to fix this.”

“Just tell me what I need to do to fix this,” Daniel said, his voice growling louder with each word spoken.

“I don’t think一”

“JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!” 

The entire alcove was silent. Even the ambient noise had stopped, almost as if Mother Nature was frightened by the passion that Agent Stone was showing.

“Sir, I一” Stone paused, struggling to speak as tears fell down his face. “I just want to help.”

The agent looked down at his hands in despair. His body slumped forward, exhausted from his explosion. “Ever since I’ve been assigned to you,” he whispered, “I haven’t been able to do _anything_ for you. All I’m able to do is reprimand people that disobeyed you. You’ve been able to do _everything_ for yourself, from making a security system that’s better than the Pentagon’s to creating drones that put bloodhounds to shame.”

He glanced up at Robotnik, eyes watering again. “You’ve done so much, more than I can ever _think_ of doing, and it hurts _so much_ when I can’t do something like this,” he waved his arm towards the doctor. “I can’t help you at all, because I don’t know if what I’m doing is right. I don’t know anything, and _that’s_ what hurts me.”

Robotnik reached up and laid his hand on Stone’s cheek. His heart felt like it cracked when he saw Stone wince away from his touch.

“I want to know how to help you,” Stone continued. “I want to know how to take care of you when you're hurt and how to build the teleporter with you but I can’t. I’m not smart enough to do _anything_ , let alone protect you.”

“Danielー”

“Please,” Stone interrupted. “I can’t hear any words of encouragement right now. I just need to get this,” he looked at Robotnik’s burned hand, “taken care of.”

Ivo let out a loud sigh before nodding. Stone gave a gentle, yet pained smile before getting out the first aid kit.

“What do I need to do, sir?”

Robotnik glanced at Stone then closed his eyes. “It needs to be cleaned first.”

Stone nodded. He snatched the bag that held the emergency kit, pulling it out and opening it quickly. He took out the bowl he first used to clean the wounds of Robotnik’s chest. He got up and, taking out a bottle of water and opening it, poured the water into the bowl.

 _The rain’s stopped_ , Robotnik observed. Indeed, the rain had stopped while the doctor was unconscious. In a way, it made this situation all the more awkward, since there were no sounds to focus on except for the breathing of the two men.

“Am I allowed to wash your arm now, sir?”

Robotnik nodded, opening his eyes. He stared at Stone as he grabbed the doctor’s arm gently. Ivo felt his eyelid twitch but otherwise didn’t respond to the touch. Stone must have noticed, however, because he gave out an audible whimper. Robotnik glanced up, not knowing if he should say anything to his lover.

Stone’s touch was gentle, brushing over the burned skin of Ivo without having to press down unless it was necessary. He cleaned the arm and placed a random mushroom (that he had cleaned off first) under the arm.

“What next, sir?” Stone sat up straight, his voice sounding robotic.

“Antibiotic,” Robotnik answered simply. He watched with some dejection as Stone grabbed the antibiotic ointment, his movements resembling those of a machine. _I can’t look at this anymore,_ he thought despairingly. _I can’t watch him go back to being “just an agent”._

“You’ve reverted,” he said, trying to engage Stone in some form of conversation.

Stone stopped, looking back at the older man. “What do you mean?”

“You’re calling me sir again.”

Stone paused again then scoffed. “Guess I have,” he replied, continuing his work. “I guess I’m not used to calling you anything except ‘sir’.”

“It’s a bit endearing, in a way,” Robotnik responded. “It shows that you still respect me as the person that I am.”

The agent scoffed again. “How can I _not_ respect you? You _are_ the most powerful being on planet Earth, you know?”

Ivo smirked. “So, you respect me out of fear?”

Daniel smiled back at the doctor. “Will you kill me if I say, ‘Not really’?”

“Yes.”

Daniel laughed, albeit a bit forced. “What a surprise,” he muttered.

Stone stopped adding the ointment and grabbed a couple of gauze wraps. He placed them on Robotnik, making sure that they weren’t too tight.

“Am I allowed to say something to you now?” Robotnik asked softly.

The agent glanced at him, then nodded. Ivo took in a somewhat shaky breath and began his small speech.

“I can’t begin to understand why you think the way you do,” he said. He saw out of the corner of his eye Daniel pause his actions with a look of disdain on his face, but he continued nonetheless. “The human body is simple, the creation of a new Badnik is comparable to breathing in my case, yet the human _mind_ is something that has eluded me for as long as I can remember.”

He reached out and brushed his other hand against Stone’s cheek. “I am terribly sorry for worrying you. I was foolish for doing what I did, and I deeply apologize. However, I do believe that it is within my right to discuss your ideology for just a moment.”

Stone groaned. “Do we really have to do this right now?”

Robotnik glared at the agent, although it wasn’t menacingly. “Yes, we do.”

“I’m literally patching up your _burnt_ hand,” the agent said, his voice rising, “and you want to talk to me about my _feelings?”_

“If you don’t believe that I should be discussing this,” Robotnik replied loudly, “by all means, stuff some bandages in my mouth!”

The younger man glared at the other but did nothing except wrap the arm with the bandages he pulled out.

“You mention that I am capable of caring for myself,” Ivo commented. “I am fully capable of _defending_ myself, yet _caring_ for myself is quite possibly one of the difficult things that I have had to endure.”

Stone rolled his eyes, but still, the doctor trudged on. “Do you not trust what I say is true? Alright then.” Robotnik gestured at the arm that was being wrapped in bandages. “Let’s use this as an example as to why I need you.

“I was just electrocuted not a while ago. I _willingly_ stuck a quill that came from that **_blasted_** hedgehog into the rain, which consequently gave me the shock of my life. _You_ , however,” the man pointed at Stone, “attempted to stop me. Yes, you let me do it after you said no, but that’s only because I’m a stubborn man and will do whatever it takes to satisfy whatever idea, foolish or otherwise, that appears in my head.”

“Butー”

Ivo raised a hand, preventing the agent from saying anything further. “Do you recall the number of times you’ve caught me working on a project in the middle of the night and subtly convinced me to head back to my bedroom to at least get an hour’s worth of sleep? Do you recall the number of times you’ve given me cups of coffee or little bowls of fruit when you knew I hadn’t slept well the other night or haven’t eaten anything that morning? Do you recall the number of times you’ve constantly asked me if I needed anything, or if I was alright, so much so that I had you pin yourself against the wall because of how annoyed or frustrated I was with you?”

Robotnik sighed. “Mi Amor, even as I say this regretfully, I am a human being. A human being with needs that constantly hold them back from being the true genius that he could be. I can’t work on a project days on end because I would most likely die from either starvation, dehydration, or insanity from lack of sleep. The truth is,” he said softly, looking into the eyes of his lover, “I need someone to keep me in check. You have been the only one to come up to me and challenge my insistent problems head-on and succeed with vigor. My dear, you have done so much for me. Even if you’ve ingrained the thought that you haven’t, understand that you are so very wrong about that.”

A few seconds passed as the men stared at each other. Finally, Stone shook his head, saying softly, “You always know what to say to make me feel better, don’t you?”

“After observing you for many years, do you truly think that I _wouldn’t_ know how to connect to you, mi querido?”

“Ok, you need to stop with this.”

Ivo raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Daniel waved his hand around. “Calling me all these romantic names in different languages.”

Ivo sat up, chuckling. He placed his hand on Daniel’s cheek, smiling when he felt him lean into the touch. “Nunca, mi cariño.”

Stone rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Do you need any painkillers?”

“Nein,” Robotnik replied. “I’m fine for now.”

The agent looked at the doctor with a bit of worry. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Daniel. I am entirely sure I don’t need any ibuprofen to suppress the signals that my nociceptors are sending through my peripheral nervous system at this very moment.”

Daniel nodded and just sat next to the doctor, looking out at the lake.

Ivo laid his head on Stone’s shoulder. “Would it be too soon if I asked to share bodily heat with you?”

Daniel stared confusedly at the doctor. “What?”

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Daniel snorted. “I swear to God. You have to make everything so professional, don’t you?”

“Are you going to answer my question?”

Stone pretended to think. “Well, I should punish you for being dumb enough to think that _electrocuting_ yourself would be a good idea, _but_ I’m not heartless like you are.”

“Your words, they wound me,” Robotnik said in a monotone voice, cracking a small smile. The agent barked out a laugh before opening his arms. Ivo got up a bit, moved into Daniel’s lap, and sat down with a huff. The younger man slipped his arms under the other’s and pulled the doctor close to him. Robotnik sighed happily when he felt his back touch Stone’s chest. With some thought about his previous actions, the doctor’s eyes swept the floor in search of the quill. 

“What did you do with that quill anyway?”

Daniel laid his head on Ivo’s shoulder. “Scooped it up into the container and threw it at the teleporter bag.”

“Daniel, if that quill is damaged in any way, shape, or form一”

“We’re fucked.”

Robotnik moved his head around in a haughty sort of way. “A crude way to say it, but yes.”

They sat there for some time before Robotnik asked, “Where’s my watch?”

Stone nodded over to a small lump in the sand. “I took it off of you because I didn’t know if you had burns on your other wrist. Mainly ‘cause, you know, metals conduct electricity.”

Ivo looked down at his right wrist and observed keenly to see if there were any burns. When he assured himself there wasn’t any, he looked at the watch. 

“Does it still work?” he questioned himself.

“It does.” Ivo looked up at Daniel, who looked back at the watch. “When I touched it, it turned on and warned me to take my hands off of it.” He chuckled softly. “You just _have_ to add security systems to everything, don’t you?”

Ivo felt his lips move to form a small smirk, but all he could focus on was the watch. “How did it survive such a horrendous electric strike?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Stone shrugged. “Your shirt must have been under the watch when you were struck. There’s no other way that it could have survived that strike otherwise.”

Robotnik hummed at the theory. He leaned his head back onto the agent’s shoulder. He let out a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. “May I ask to rest my head for a bit, my dear?”

Daniel scoffed, shaking his head slightly. “I mean, you were just fucking electrocuted. If you don’t think that you deserve some rest after that, you’re delusional.”

Ivo hummed again, closing his eyes. “Hold down the fort, will you, Daniel?”

The man chuckled softly, kissing Robotnik’s earlobe softly. “Of course I will.”

The doctor smiled gently and, giving Daniel’s arms a quick squeeze with his good arm, he fell asleep peacefully, knowing he was safe in his lover’s arms.


	18. A Fateful Day of Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone and Robotnik leave their little alcove. Along the way, they reminisce about the time Robotnik hired him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!
> 
> So I was just on Instagram, looking at some fanart of Robotnik and Stone (because that's just what I do now apparently, cuz who needs sleep, am I right?) and I saw something. I go back up and I see that SOMEONE MADE FANART OF THIS FIC! *UNHOLY SCREECHES* THANK YOU SO MUCH TO @im_a_hyena FOR MAKING IT!!!!!!!
> 
> This is the first time that I'm ever getting fanart for something, so let me just say that even though it may look like I'm overhyping this, I can't explain to you how ecstatic I am over this. My dad probably thinks I'm possessed by the amount of muffled screeches have come out of my room.
> 
> But I digress. Here's the link to the fanart that I've been freaking out about! ;)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B923O8fpG9A/
> 
> (I don't know if this will actually work. If it doesn't, can someone tell what I should do instead?)
> 
> Little side note: I wrote this at like, 2 in the morning before I passed out from sheer exhaustion, but my point still stands. I'm still VERY happy that this happened and still VERY grateful that @im_a_hyena made this. If you guys make anything (not saying you HAVE to, just saying if you do), tell me so I can mention it in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have to say in this note. I'll try to post another chapter later today to make up for not posting one yesterday. Until then, bye!

The soft grunting of Robotnik gently roused Stone from his slumber. He opened his eyes and realized, with a start, that the doctor wasn’t in his arms. He frantically looked around until his eyes landed on the man stuffing one bag into another.

“Ivo?” he grumbled. Robotnik turned around and waved his hand at the agent.

“Good morning, mio caro,” Ivo replied cheerfully. “I was beginning to worry when you didn’t wake up before me.”

Daniel got up, stretching. “Aw, you do care,” he said with a smirk.

The doctor shot him a look of mild amusement and retorted, “Well, of course, I would be, you are my boyfriend after all.”

The younger man walked up to Ivo right as he threw the bag over his shoulder. He pulled his working arm through the loop he tied with the bag’s strings just as Daniel placed a kiss on his cheek.

“What are you doing, exactly?” he questioned.

“Packing up,” Ivo replied. He walked a couple steps before being stopped by his companion.

“Wait, what?” Stone asked, bewildered. He felt himself grow cold as tears began to fill his eyes. “Are you leaving me?”

Robotnik, realizing his mistake, pulled the agent into a fierce hug and mentally chewed himself out for being so blunt about things. “No, darling,” he said swiftly. “I meant that we should move out of here while we still can.”

Stone sniffed, wiping his eyes. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Robotnik placed his hand under Daniel’s chin and tilted his head up. He stared into those uncertain eyes and sighed. “It’s possible that Rahsan knows where we’re located.”

The agent’s eyes widened. “What?” he gasped.

“Well,” the doctor began, rubbing small circles into Stone’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “It’s feasible that she knows our location just from the fact that we’re on _her_ planet and she may know it like the back of her hand. It also doesn’t help that I sent out a beacon to everyone in a 25-mile radius when I foolishly tested out my theory with the hedgehog’s quill.”

A look of understanding settled on Stone’s face as he sighed. “Yeah, I guess that’s a good reason.”

Ivo placed a tender kiss on the agent’s forehead. “I hate leaving this little slice of paradise that we have, but it’s necessary for our safety.”

Daniel nodded. He let his gaze, which was mainly centered on the doctor’s chest, travel to the burned arm dangling lifelessly next to his boyfriend’s body. He felt his throat close up and a shudder go through his body. The older man followed the other’s gaze and, with intense strength he didn’t know he still had, forced the arm behind his back.

“It’s perfectly fine,” he said curtly, sweat already forming from the effort it was taking him to do this. Stone glanced up at the doctor, and the slight rise of one of his eyebrows told Ivo that his lie wasn’t tricking him.

“If you say so,” the agent regretfully said. He moved away from the other and walked in front of him. He looked back with a ghost of a smile. “Shall we go, then?”

The doctor nodded and let his arm fall to his side. “Let’s embark on this adventure,” he answered with a smile. He sauntered over to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist. Stone leaned into the older man, feeling a sigh of satisfaction escape his lips. They began walking in no discernable direction, and a calm silence passed over them as they searched for a new hiding place.

“Shall we fill the air with mindless chatter?” Robotnik suggested after a while.

“Alright,” Daniel replied with a smile. “What do you want to talk about?”

Ivo shot a quick glance at the man and chuckled awkwardly. “I was hoping that you would instigate the conversation.”

Daniel pondered what he wanted to talk about. “Well,” he began slowly, “why did you want to hire _me_ and not anyone else?”

The doctor’s face flushed a bright red as his mind was sent back to that fateful day. It wasn’t a very eventful day. (Then again, most of his days were uneventful in his mind, since they mostly consisted of building new prototypes and repairing broken ones.) A knock on his black RV made his jump out of his perfectly fashioned leather seat and almost made him drop the frame of the new Badnik he was creating. He checked the camera feeds and saw one of those ignorant government lackeys with about 10 others in tow. All of them had a simple suit on, and with a loud groan of annoyance, he put his shades on, walked over to the door, and opened it.

“Can’t I just have _one_ day to myself without having to pick out a babysitter that Uncle Sam forces on me?” he grumbled, infuriated. He stomped over to the man who forced this _idiocracy_ on a man so busy such as him.

“Dr. Robotnik,” Major Johnson began his speech, “I have been sent here by the一”

“Oh, quit your yapping,” the doctor snapped. “I’ve already known the whole spiel by heart since the second time you arrived here.”

The major shut his mouth with an irritated look. “Look,” he hissed out, “I hate being here as much as you do, but I don’t necessarily have a _choice_ in the matter.”

Robotnik had a sly smile on his face as he lifted his finger up and waggled it from side to side. “Be careful with what you say around me, major. You do realize I have one of the best surveillance systems in the entire world. It would be a darn **_shame_** if you lost your jobs because of a few misspoken words, now wouldn’t it?”

Major Johnson’s face went pale and, seeing that he wouldn’t dare speak up after that threat, Robotnik turned around to face the agents standing before him. He placed his hands behind his back and subtly turned on his watch. It gave him great amusement to see that almost all of their faces held some degree of fear in their expression. _All except for one._

“Well now,” he declared harshly, feeling a smirk grow on his face when he saw some of them jump into the air. “Who am I going to send home to cry to their mother that the _big bad man_ didn’t want to hire them?” he said while putting his fists up and pretending to wipe away his tears. His watch beeped softly in the silence, making everyone question whether or not they heard something. _All, once more, except for one._

A soft snicker drew the doctor’s attention to an agent in the middle of the pack. Robotnik threw his fist to his sides dramatically, strolling casually as he observed the flame of terror flicker in the agent’s eyes.

“Ah,” he breathed out. “I see that you find this situation somewhat amusing. Tell me, agent,” he lifted his hand up, pulling up the agent’s history. “How do you come from training about 3 days ago and believe that _you_ could be _my_ assistant?”

The man in front of him, who looked like your stereotypical American soldier with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a buzz cut, looked up at the doctor with an arrogant look on his face. “Because I know that I’ll get the job,” he responded with an air of superiority.

The doctor hummed, a Cheshire grin forming on his face. “Oh, really Agent Smith?” he drawled. “Because, as it says here, you have been caught sexually harassing Agent Garcia over there.” He pointed to a nearby agent and watched with twisted glee as Agent Smith’s face went through so many emotions in one second, finally landing on one of pure rage.

“Those _allegations_ are **false**!” he screamed, shaking with fury. The doctor pulled up a video saved within the agent’s file and started playing it. He observed as the blood drained from the man’s face as he saw visual evidence of his disgusting actions.

“Leave,” Robotnik hissed harshly. “Or else these _wonderful_ people will have to witness your untimely demise.”

The agent immediately turned tail and rushed back to one of the black SUVs that sat a long distance away. He turned back to Agent Garcia with a look of boredom. She had a wide smile on her face as she wiped away tears of gratitude. 

“Thank you, sir,” she mumbled gratefully. Robotnik scoffed and waved his hand at her.

“Just because I did something for your benefit doesn’t immediately translate into me hiring you.”

The agent’s face drooped slightly as she ducked her head downward. The doctor skimmed through the other agent’s profiles and immediately pointed his finger at an agent close to him.

“You’re out.” _Point._ “You’re out.” _Point_. “And _you_ are **definitely** out.”

The agents he pointed to all left with a disgruntled huff. There were only three agents left before him. He raised an eyebrow while looking at them, sizing each of them up.

“By the end of this week,” he announced to them, “it is very likely that all of you will be sent back to whatever branch of government you were working for earlier, so I suggest that, for the time being, don’t get your hopes up.” Agent Garcia and the agent next to her (Agent Rivera) both held grim expressions. That wasn’t what called his attention, however. It was the lone man at his far-right that made him look that way.

His gaze slowly lifted to the man and, with curiosity running through him, he strolled over to the agent. He stood in front of him and indignation flooded through him as he realized the agent was staring into the distance and not at _him_.

“Agent Stone,” he muttered. The agent stood up straighter, still not looking at him. “You have been _awfully_ quiet this entire time, haven’t you?”

The agent nodded, still not looking at the doctor. “I only speak when spoken to, sir.”

“Oh, really?” Robotnik said incredulously. He looked at the agent’s history and felt his eyes widened slightly. “You are one of the most experienced agents that has been sent to me,” he mumbled. “Good for you.”

Stone nodded stiffly, not daring to say anything else. He had heard many things about the “government wackjob” in front of him. How innovative he was and how, with his technology, the United States would never be bested by any other country. He only heard rumors about how selective he is and, foolishly, he didn’t believe them. _Now_ , he thought, _I definitely believe them._

The doctor huffed and turned around swiftly on his heels. “I’ll see how these ones do, major.” He waved his hand at the stupefied major. “I’ll see you in a week with another batch of candidates.” He strolled back up his stairs and motioned for the agents to do the same. Agent Garcia went in first with Agent Stone bringing up the rear.

“Now,” the doctor grunted, sitting down in his leather seat. “Stand there and don’t touch anything. I’ll call you when you’re needed.” And with that, he turned around and continued his work.

The two agents didn’t last halfway through the week. Agent Garcia frustratedly quit while Agent Rivera was fired for dropping a piece of the Badnik. Only Agent Stone was left standing.

Robotnik was working with the Badnik later in the week when he waved Stone over. The agent obediently went by the doctor’s side.

“I’m going to be staying up late tonight, agent. Fetch me a cup of coffee, will you?” Agent Stone nodded and left to make the coffee in the doctor’s miniature kitchen. It was a great honor that he was even allowed to be there, since the first time that he saw _anyone_ go into the kitchen (it was Agent Garcia), Robotnik snapped and yelled at her like she had just killed his mother.

He prepared a simple latte for the doctor, pouring in a bit of steamed Austrian goat’s milk (since that was all he could find in the minifridge). He made a second, smaller cup for himself and walked over briskly to his boss. He handed the cup to the doctor and immediately he grabbed the cup. He took a quick sip and placed the cup down before he paused. Stone watched as the older man’s mustache twitched as he was hit by how delicious the coffee was.

“That was adequate,” he drawled, focusing on his work once more. “It’s better than anything that I could have in those _deplorable_ government meetings that I’m subjected to go to.” 

Stone grinned widely at the compliment. “Thank you, sir,” he replied cheerfully. The doctor rolled his eyes. He decided that criticizing the agent would waste more energy than was worth it, so he just continued on with his work. However, every time he would glance at the agent, Stone would shoot him a small smile and he would duck his head back down at his “baby”.

“Um,” Robotnik mumbled, feeling very flustered and somewhat embarrassed from the flashback. “I guess I deemed you a worthy candidate to assist me in my work.”

Daniel chuckled softly, pecking a kiss on the doctor’s cheek. “So it wasn’t my stunningly good looks that attracted you?”

Ivo smirk. “That _may_ have been one of the factors that made me keep you, but who’s to say otherwise?”

The agent hummed pleasantly when he glanced up at the sky. The sun was fading quickly. He hadn’t realized the time since he was just patiently waiting for the other’s answer to his question. “Should we start looking for somewhere to stay?”

The doctor glanced up as well and was surprised by the amount of time he spent reminiscing. 

“I guess we should. I hadn’t realized how quickly the time had passed by.”

Stone looked around and pointed somewhere that appeared very secluded. “How about there?”

Robotnik nodded, walking towards the spot with vigor. His legs were beginning to get tired and all he wanted to do now was just rest. They reached the clearing in no time and, to their amazement, observed as the field before them was filled with mushrooms taking the shape of flowers.

“Wow,” Daniel breathed. “It’s _gorgeous_.”

Ivo nodded, dropping the bag near the entrance of the clearing. He kneeled down and began to take out all of the bags he stuffed in there. Finally, he pulled out the last bag and turned to look at Stone, who had his mouth hanging open at the amount of stuff that was in the bag. _It should be triple the size that it is_ , he thought incredulously.

“How the fuck?” Daniel asked. Ivo snorted and replied simply, “Magic, probably.”

Stone sat down next to the doctor, still confused but not wanting to say anything else. Robotnik pulled out a mushroom from one of the bags and threw it at the agent. He caught it and looked up at the doctor with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s edible, mein Lieber,” Ivo said. Stone ate the mushroom slowly, laughing softly at the taste. This time, it was Robotnik who raised his eyebrow at the other.

“Pumpkin pie,” he commented. Robotnik nodded and pulled out a second mushroom. He bit it once, chewed for a second, before spitting it out and throwing the mushroom far away from him.

“What was it?” Daniel asked.

Robotnik wiped his mouth, glaring at the fungus in question. “Cauliflower.”

Stone laughed, passing over his mushroom to the doctor. “Wanna have a taste of this, then? I can promise you it’s a lot sweeter than that.”

The doctor shifted his gaze from the mushroom to Stone’s face, then back to the mushroom. A smirk appeared on his face when he looked back up at the agent. In a flash, he pulled the agent into a kiss, leaving the other shocked. The mushroom fell from his hands as Daniel ran them through Robotnik’s hair, feeling a shiver go down his spine when he heard the other moan softly.

The doctor pulled away first, panting as he stared into the eyes of his lover.

“It _is_ sweet,” Ivo commented, looking at Daniel with a playful smirk. “It’s not as sweet as you, though.”

Daniel’s eyelid twitched as he felt his brain try to register what the doctor said. A furious blush covered his face in a matter of seconds as he tried to stammer out a response. 

Robotnik smirked and picked up the mushroom. He dusted it off and took a bite of it, all the while watching as Daniel tried to compose himself once more. 

He passed half of it back to the agent when he calmed down. Daniel glanced at him and took the mushroom, finishing it off quickly. Ivo leaned back dramatically, plopping his head down in Stone’s lap. He groaned softly, laying his arm across his chest. He felt the strong, sturdy fingers of his lover run themselves through his hair. He sighed contently, a smile gracing his face.

“You need to trim your mustache,” Daniel said, brushing his knuckles softly against the mentioned hair. Ivo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“And you need to shave your beard,” he retorted. The man above him laughed and shook his head.

“Touché.” Daniel leaned over and placed a kiss on the doctor’s forehead. “Tired?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Ivo grumbled. He yawned, making himself cozier on the semi-soft floor and on the lap of his boyfriend.

“Let’s go to sleep then.” Daniel shifted himself to be a bit more comfortable as his back leaned on the cap of a short mushroom behind him. He gazed up at the moon, not surprised at the soft snores coming from the doctor soon after. He closed his eyes and, for a fleeting moment before he fell asleep, thought, _How could I have been so lucky to be with someone like him?_


	19. A Heartfelt Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik and Stone go through another storm together. Robotnik build the teleporter up a bit, then professes his love to Stone. Smut is very apparent in the beginning (?) and some mild angst near the end, just so you guys know. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. There's so much tension between them since the very beginning of this fic, but I promise it'll happen soon. ;)

Robotnik woke up with a start as the _boom_ of thunder shook the planet. He attempted to calm his body enough so he wouldn’t wake Stone up, but it was too late. Daniel opened his eyes groggily, looking down at the shaking man in front of him.

“Hey,” he whispered tenderly. “What’s一” 

A clap of thunder interrupted him and he instantly knew what was causing the doctor to behave like this. He gently placed his hands under Ivo and slowly sat him up, pulling him close all the while. Soon the doctor was sitting on the agent's lap with his head buried in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“Don’t worry,” he mumbled into the older man’s ear. “I’m here. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Ivo felt one of Daniel’s hands rub his back soothingly as the other ran through the doctor’s hair. He could faintly hear his lover’s voice whisper comforting things in his ear, but all he could truly focus on was the soft beating of Stone’s carotid vein. He timed his breathing with the vague _thump-thump_ of the vein as he focused all his attention on that instead of the thunder and lightning outside. Slowly, Ivo’s trembling began to decrease until eventually, it stopped altogether.

“Is this my own personal hell?” the doctor grumbled. He felt Daniel’s soft lips place a kiss on his earlobe. He could feel Stone’s beard, which had quickly grown out of its constant, professional, shaven-down look, rub against his cheek as the breath of his lover raced down his neck. He shivered from the contact of the warm breath, which contrasted heavily with the freezing cold air around them as the storm passed over them.

“Is it hell if I’m here?” Daniel asked seductively. _Fuck, he’s good at this_ , Robotnik thought, shivering from something other than the cold this time.

“O-Of course,” he stammered out. “You are merely an incubus sent here to torture me until I give you my essence.”

He could hear a dark chuckle come from the man he was sitting on. Stone’s hands, which were dormant for a while, now began to slip under the doctor’s shirt. He straightened his back immediately, moaning when the warm hands of his agent hit his freezing cold back. He could feel Daniel’s lips trail down his neck, coming down to the part where his skin and shirt met. One of his hands was pulled from under Ivo’s shirt, instead slowly coming to the front. He pushed the older man back a bit so he could look at him with lustful eyes. 

“Shall I take your essence now, Ivo?”

Robotnik sucked in a shaky breath. He could feel his cheeks flare up with blood as he nodded his head rapidly. A smirk grew on Daniel’s face as he unbuttoned the shirt quickly. The second it was fully unbuttoned, the agent threw open the shirt and he furiously started kissing the chest of his boyfriend. Ivo quaked as Daniel’s hot tongue licked up to one of his nipples. He lazily lapped at it, causing the doctor to buck his hips against the agent’s torso.

“Fuck, Daniel!” he moaned out, feeling the man’s hands rest on his thighs, so agonizingly close to his erection it felt like Daniel was just trying to torture him.

_BOOM!_

Robotnik froze up, trembling again. Stone sighed bitterly as he glared out at the storm through a hole between some mushrooms.

“I swear to god,” Stone muttered furiously. Ivo coughed out a strangled laugh, mildly amused at the anger that his boyfriend was exhibiting. Daniel glanced up at the doctor and shot him a quick smile before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Should we stop now?” Daniel asked awkwardly. “I kinda feel like this may not be the right time right now.”

Ivo blushed and nodded, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “It may be best not to do something of this extent until the storm has cleared up.”

Daniel nodded, planting one last kiss on the doctor’s cheek before he slipped off his lap. Ivo turned his attention to the bags next to them.

“I guess I should do something productive,” he grumbled. He pulled the bag that contained the teleporter and the tools he would need to build it. He could hear a soft chuckle come from behind him and he glared at Daniel. That made him stop laughing but he still had a grin on his face.

He pulled out the teleporter and started tinkering with the base, dragging the bag that contained the parts of the ship. He tried reaching out to grab another bag when he hissed in pain. He grabbed the wrapped arm that hung at his side, hearing Daniel get up and sit next to him quickly.

“Ivo?” he questioned, looking helplessly at the man before him.

“I’m fine,” Robotnik grunted. “Just get me a painkiller.”

Stone nodded, reaching out to grab a bag and, luckily, it contained the first aid kit. He quickly opened it and pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen and took out two pills. He handed them to the doctor, who swallowed them in one gulp. Slowly but surely were the pills taking effect until finally, Ivo was able to pull his hand off of the burned arm. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He sighed, glaring at the useless appendage attached to him.

“Do you want me to be your hand?”

Robotnik slowly turned his head to look at Stone. “What?” he asked.

“You could use your right hand while I use my left to help you,” Daniel said, shifting behind the doctor. “That way, you don’t have to hurt yourself.” He lifted his left arm up and used it to grab a random piece of metal. “See?”

Ivo smiled and patted his boyfriend’s arm. “Alright,” he replied. “You can be my arm, but you have to make sure you don’t stab me with anything, alright?”

He could feel Daniel’s chest go up and down as he chuckled softly. “Alright,” he whispered, kissing the back of Robotnik’s neck.

They stayed like that for hours, with Robotnik ordering Stone on where to move his hand and how high to lift it. Despite the constant feelings of self-hatred he felt towards how stupid he was for burning his arm, he wouldn’t have traded this contact with Daniel for anything. 

Finally, it came the time for them to stop from both physical and mental exhaustion. Daniel scooted away from the doctor and leaned against a nearby mushroom, sighing. He felt Ivo sit next to him, leaning on the mushroom next to him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence that filled the clearing; the storm had passed earlier when they were halfway done with their tinkering.

“Do you actually want to go home?”

Robotnik opened his eyes with a confused expression written on his face. “Yes, of course, I do. Why would you even consider otherwise?”

Stone stretched with a grin on his face. “Well, I don’t want to.”

The doctor’s eyebrows furrowed further as he was questioning the sanity of his lover. “Why don’t you want to go home, Daniel?”

The agent half-closed his eyes, the grin on his face ever-widening. “Why would I want to go back when you’re here with me?”

It felt like Ivo’s heart just stopped for a second before it sped up faster than it had been when he sat on Daniel’s lap hours before. His eyes burned bright with admiration and adoration for the man before him. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Daniel’s cheeks.

“Daniel?”

“Ivo?” 

Ivo leaned over slowly, placing a tender, loving kiss on the agent’s lips. He moved away enough so he could look at those gorgeous eyes he fell in love with. 

“I love you.”

A moment of stunned silence filled the clearing. It felt like time had stopped. Robotnik, who was waiting patiently for Daniel’s response, felt his heart slowly start to chill. His eyes became as hard and cold as ice as he turned his head and scoffed.

“I knew this was all a ploy to let my guard down,” he hissed. He started to get up when he felt himself get pulled back. He laid on Stone’s chest and the man’s arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him so tight he thought one of his ribs would break. He looked up at Stone and, to his astonishment, he saw tears start to roll down the agent’s cheeks.

“Please,” he pleaded softly. “Please don’t leave. I didn’t mean to stay silent. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” Robotnik felt Stone’s chest move up and down rapidly as he struggled to breathe.

“Daniel, please一”

“I’m sorry,” Stone wailed, tightening his grip on the doctor. “I’m sorry I’ve messed up so much this entire time we’ve been here. I’m sorry I can’t do anything right. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Ivo grabbed at his boyfriend’s head roughly, forcing him to look down. “Daniel Stone, stop!”

Stone stopped his sobbing, yet his chest still heaved and his tears kept falling down. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped his lover’s tears away until he finally calmed down. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I shouldn’t have pressured you into saying that. I shouldn’t have acted like that. It’s just一”

“I love you, too.”

Robotnik paused his speech and looked up. Daniel’s eyes were still flooding with tears, but this time they were tears of elation.

“God, Ivo, are you really that **fucking** blind?” The agent laughed, shaking his head. “I love you so much. I love you more than you can even _believe_ , Ivo.”

“Then why didn’t you answer me?” Robotnik asked quietly.

Stone laughed again, petting the top of the doctor’s head. “Because I didn’t believe that it was happening. It felt so…”

“Surreal?”

“Well, when your crush for _years_ tells you that they _love you_ , would you actually believe it was happening?”

Ivo’s cheeks flared as he planted a quick kiss on the man’s lips. “Years?” he questioned with a tilt of his lips.

Now it was Daniel’s turn to blush. “I would rather not talk about that right now.”

“No no no,” Ivo chirped. He grabbed Daniel’s chin and forced him to look at him. “You’ve been captivated by my astoundingly handsome looks for _years_ and _I_ had to say ‘I love you’ first?”

“Well,” Daniel sighed, looking away. “I didn’t want to make you do anything you didn’t want to do. It just felt easier to let you take charge.”

Robotnik hummed, kissing his boyfriend on the nose. “Well, now I know who wears the pants in this relationship,” he muttered.

Stone snickered. “Did you expect anything otherwise?”

“No, not really.”

They both stared at each other before laughing. Ivo leaned next to his lover, placing his head onto Stone’s chest. He turned his watch on and mumbled, “June 2 at approximately 12:36 AM.”

“You keeping track of when we said ‘I love you’?”

“Of course.” Ivo reached up and planted a kiss on Daniel’s cheek. “I want to ingrain this moment in my memory forever.”

The agent yawned before closing his eyes. He wrapped an arm around the doctor and held him close.

“Well, while you’re doing that, I’m gonna pass out.”

Ivo smiled before closing his eyes as well. “I might just join you, my dear.”

And, as if they were slowly becoming more in tune with each other, they both fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the other’s breathing and the soft patter of a small storm that would pass them by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the next chapter folks, cuz that's gonna be a wild ride ;)


	20. Some Much Needed "Alone Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik, frustrated as ever with his situation, takes a very specific problem into his own hands. 😏
> 
> (THE SMUT FINALLY BEGINS)
> 
> (MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL BECAUSE JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL DID I WRITE?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, y'all are gonna have to tell me where this Stobotnik discord is, cuz I keep seeing people mention it, but I don't know where to ask to join. If anyone of you has the answer, please ask to have me added in, please? 🥺
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy this little chapter of Robotnik being frustrated. I won't do that many smut chapters, just so you know. Now, let me just go back and change a few tags, shall I? ;)

It had been 7 months since they had been stuck on this planet. _7 months_. With a huff, Robotnik threw down his wrench. He ran a hand through his hair aggressively, so annoyed at how this _one_ **_insufferable_ ** _bolt wouldn’t let him unscrew it._

“Hey,” Stone said in the doctor’s ear. They were doing the same thing they had for 2 months now: have Daniel operate as Ivo’s left arm while he used his still working right. “Don’t worry about it. We have hundreds of other bolts to use if you can’t get that one out.”

The unkempt mustache on Robotnik’s face twitched as he attempted to contain his anger for the sake of their relationship. “Can you go for a while?” he asked in a scarily calm manner. “I would rather not have to blow up on you.”

Daniel, understanding that solidarity was what the doctor needed instead of companionship, stood up and left the clearing in search of either a lake to swim in or a field of mushrooms to collect. At the entrance, he stopped and replied, “I’ll see you later, love.”

Ivo turned his head and, even though he was on the verge of a psychotic meltdown, still replied with a tender, “À plus tard, mon amour,” and waved his boyfriend off. When he couldn’t hear any sound coming from the heels of Daniel’s shoes, he collapsed against the mushroom behind him.

“Even the machines I’ve created before are against me now,” he muttered. He lay there, looking up at the bottom of the caps of mushrooms that covered this clearing. His annoyance slipped away easily, yet his _frustration_ was another problem.

Ever since that day when they told each other they loved the other, the men tried so _desperately_ to get more… _physical_ with their relationship. Yet every time they tried, it was interrupted in some form or another. It was wearing the genius down with how _close_ he would be when something would force them to stop. Whether it was a thunderstorm, Ivo’s arm, or because they were too exhausted to do anything except sloppily kiss.

 _No_ , Ivo thought. _It’s time to take matters into my own hands_. And indeed, that’s what the doctor did. He unzipped his pants and took out his aching cock. He had successfully hidden it from Stone the entire time they were working together. Daniel had been especially touchy-feely this day, brushing his fingers against his arms and rubbing his palms against the doctor’s thighs. (He claimed it was because his “palms were sweaty”, but Robotnik didn’t truly believe that).

A gentle tug at his member made him shiver as he imagined it was Stone’s hand. Those long, delicate fingers that made Ivo’s skin dance would tap against his dick like he was playing a piano. Robotnik closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he gave himself another tug. His thumb gently brushed the tip of his dick as he stifled a moan. Even though he desperately wanted Daniel to be here to _help_ him with his situation, a part of him was slightly embarrassed to show how much he needed him. 

The over-imaginative part of his mind, the part that he considered his most lethal weapon in terms of the deviously intricate machines it could think up, was now working either for or against the doctor as he masturbated to the thought of his boyfriend. _Probably against_ , the man thought jokingly as he cupped his balls and gave them a good squeeze. 

_He and Stone were back in his lab. He had Stone pressed up against the wall, giving him a good talking to when he noticed something in the agent’s eyes. He could immediately recognize it as lust and a small smirk grew on his face when he realized what his_ **_precious_ ** _agent wanted._

 _“Oh, Agent Stone,” he purred, dragging his hand against the other’s cheek. “You are_ **_so_ ** _pathetic when it comes to hiding your emotions.” He kissed the agent roughly, enjoying the little squeak that came out of him._

“Fuck!” Ivo grunted as his legs shook. He looked skyward and pretended that he was instead looking at his lover’s eyes. It was pretty easy to do, considering he was still in his fantasy world with his fuckable agent. 

_They were both naked at this point, with Stone’s front being pushed against the wall as his boss dry-thrust into him. His cries of pain at being fucked this roughly slowly evolved into moans and panting and “Harder, Ivo!”_

The doctor’s body was writhing with how pleasured the man was feeling. That is until the soft crunch of a mushroom took Robotnik out of his fantasy and back into reality.

“So,” Daniel chuckled harshly. “ _This_ is why you wanted me gone?”

Ivo could do nothing but look helplessly at the man, still holding his prick in his hands. The air was thick with sexual tension as Stone walked over to the sexually frustrated man. Water fell from his hair and onto his bare chest from having recently emerged from a nearby lake and it didn’t do much good to the man on the floor.

“Daniel, you don’t一” he stopped with a moan as the agent placed a hand on his thigh.

“I don’t what?” the agent teased as he sat down in front of Robotnik. His palms, which rubbed up and down the doctor’s thighs, kept getting higher with each rub until one found its place on Ivo’s erection and the other on the testicles.

“You don’t have to do this for me,” Robotnik moaned. His body shook with want as Daniel spread his legs. He scooted closer to the older man, near enough to place a well-meaning kiss on the other’s lips.

“But what if I _want_ to do this?”

Ivo’s eyes widened as Daniel ducked down, lowering himself so he was face to face with his dick. His eyes radiated an innocence that the doctor would have laughed at if he wasn’t as horny as he was now. A loud moan escaped him, yet the agent hadn’t done anything except breathe on the erect member.

A chuckle came from Daniel as he still gazed up at his lover with doe eyes. “Loud, aren’t we?” he asked cheekily.

“How about you put that mouth to work instead of talking?” Robotnik growled. He laid his hand on top of Stone’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. He pulled at it roughly, desperate for the sweet release he’d been wanting for such a long time. Daniel just chuckled while bringing himself closer to his boyfriend’s prick.

“Your wish is my command, Ivo,” the man purred before licking the tip. Ivo’s body shook with a passion as the agent set to work on his new “assignment”. He licked up and down the swollen dick, making sure to pay special attention to the tip as Ivo moaned loudly. He kept a solid grip on his lover’s hair, fearful that if he let go that the pleasure he was experiencing would disappear in an instant.

Not wanting to torment the doctor any longer, Stone finally placed the tip in his mouth, going down slowly as he maintained eye contact with Robotnik. The doctor would have came right then if he didn’t have the endurance of an antelope. His grip tightened as he watched Daniel go down to the base of his shaft. He was filled with a sense of fascination as he wondered how he could do something of the sort. He knew that he was above the average size as well as a bit girthier than other men, which made his interest peak, in spite of the scenario they were both in.

Daniel gave a wink before he began to bob his head. Ivo’s body shuddered furiously as he was overcome with the sensations that his boyfriend was giving him. It didn’t matter to him that they were stuck on a planet made of mushrooms. It didn’t matter to him if they were on the run from some psychopathic fungus queen that wanted them dead. No, all that mattered right now was the feeling of Stone’s tongue running up his dick and his teeth grazing against it softly and his warm mouth and _oh, god, I’m close!_

Daniel lifted himself off of the member with a small _pop_. He gave the other a cheeky grin as he laid his head against one of Ivo’s thighs. 

“So, Ivo” Daniel purred, “you never answered my question.”

Ivo tightened his grip on Daniel’s hair, frustrated that he wouldn’t go back to sucking him off. “What question are you talking about, Daniel?”

“How old are you?” Stone murmured as he began to lick Robotnik’s shaft again. Robotnik threw his head back and moaned.

“56,” he breathed. “I’m 56 years old, probably old enough to be your dad.” He looked down at Daniel and was surprised when he saw a smirk spread across his face. 

“So _that’s_ why I want to call you **Daddy** ,” Daniel said seductively. Ivo took in a shaky breath as he felt his dick twitch in response to the new “name” he had received. Stone still had that incessant grin on his face, and Robotnik knew just what to do to have that delicious mouth of his back on his prick.

He pulled gently at the fistful of hair he had, confidence and dominance growing in him by the second. “Then why don’t you help Daddy out with his _problem_ , my naughty boy?”

Daniel’s eyes closed seductively as he trembled. “Of course, Daddy,” he muttered as he opened his eyes halfway. He lowered his mouth onto the shaft with intense vigor, eager to help Ivo chase his climax.

The doctor threw his head back and moaned loudly. He felt like he would pass out from this overstimulation. He tightened his grip on Stone’s hair as he bucked his hips upward into the wet cavern of Stone’s mouth. A choking sound came from the agent, but he didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment. All those years of being Robotnik’s assistant taught the man one thing: If the doctor wants to be rough, take it with earnestness.

Ivo repeatedly thrust his hips against Daniel’s face as he held him in place with his right hand. The agent was a moaning mess as he allowed his boyfriend to fuck his face to his heart’s content. He could feel the prick twitch in his mouth, indicating that the doctor was close to coming.

“Daniel!” the doctor roared, feeling his climax nearing. “I’m close!”

Daniel hummed in response, which was just the moment that caused the doctor to tip over the edge. With one final thrust upward and a wanton moan, Ivo came into the mouth of his lover. Stone lifted himself up a bit so his lips were still wrapped around the tip but his hand was now stroking the shaft, milking the older man for all he’s worth.

Ivo collapsed onto the ground with a groan. He watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Daniel swallowed his ejaculate, a small smirk on his face as he did so. He collapsed next to the doctor, wrapping his arms affectionately around the man.

“Sorry I can’t help you with your problem, Daniel,” Ivo muttered as he felt his boyfriend’s erection press up against him. Daniel looked down with a flushed face.

“It’s fine, I can handle it.” He looked up at the other with a sheepish look. “Besides, it would be wrong of me to ask you to help me after…”

“You gave me a blow job,” Robotnik finished bluntly. He chuckled at the small squeak Stone gave out as his face flushed harder.

“Y-Yeah, t-that,” he stuttered.

Ivo rolled his eyes as a foolish grin grew on his face. “How can you be so innocent one second and so seductive the next?”

Daniel said nothing in response; instead, he just hid his face in the doctor’s chest. Ivo shook his head playfully as he softly ran his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Is there anything that I can do in terms of aftercare?” Robotnik asked, slightly concerned with how Stone was with what just happened.

“All I need right now is this,” he replied, gesturing his hand to indicate that their cuddling was sufficient enough. “I would also appreciate it if you could pull your pants up.”

Instead of retorting at the agent, Robotnik just rolled his eyes and did just what the agent asked. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he commented with a smirk. “Otherwise, I would have ripped that tongue out a long time ago.”

“Yay, me,” Daniel murmured sarcastically. Ivo lightly swatted his boyfriend’s head, earning a glare from the younger man. The doctor placed his hand on the Stone’s back.

“Where are your clothes?” he questioned.

“By the entrance.”

“You better put them on. I would hate for you to catch a cold.”

Daniel groaned before reaching out and grabbing his clothes. “ _Now_ you’re actually turning into my dad.”

Ivo scoffed before placing a kiss on the agent’s forehead. “I hope not. I would rather not have to pay for your child support.”

Daniel burst out laughing as he put his clothes back on. “You always have a comment for everything, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Ivo replied with a playful look of shock on his face. “I’m always five steps ahead of everyone! How could you belie-”

He was caught off-guard as Daniel pecked his lips quickly. He sat for a second as he saw a grin grow on his boyfriend’s face.

“Five steps ahead of everyone, huh?” he slyly retorted. A huff and a head turn from the doctor only made the agent’s previous laughter return.

“You’re lucky none of my Badniks are here, Daniel.” He shot the other a glare that held no amount of malice but held loads of admiration.

“Ooh, so scary,” Daniel replied. He was fully clothed now and had his head resting on top of his lover’s chest. He could dully hear Ivo’s heartbeat as it rhythmically pumped blood through his body.

Robotnik growled softly. “My dear, you are on thin ice,” he grumbled.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Stone asked tauntingly. “Punish me?”

A smirk appeared on the doctor’s face as he considered the agent’s words. “Perhaps I will.” He felt Daniel freeze up and he placed a kiss on the top of his head in a way of comforting him. “Of course, not right now. We’re both exhausted from earlier.”

Stone hummed softly before nuzzling the doctor’s chest. “I love you, Ivo.”

Robotnik chuckled softly, petting his boyfriend’s hair before lovingly replying, “I love you too, Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was so awkward to write please kill MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	21. Sometimes, Dreams May Become Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a certain type of dream, Robotnik helps Stone with his "issue".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO MYSELF!? WHAT IS MY LIFE?!
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few days had passed since their little “interaction” with each other. The air still hung heavy with sexual tension, however. Both men wanted something else to happen, yet they didn’t know how to get the other to initiate it. Well, that may be an understatement. _One_ man knew how to instigate another “outburst” for the other, while the second man was either too ignorant or too focused on the task at hand to realize what the first wanted.

Stone had been messing up considerably with tasks. He would drop things at random, zone out at the most unfortunate of times, and wouldn’t follow Robotnik’s orders with the precision he used to have. The “genius”, figuring it was because his boyfriend had gotten sick from not putting his clothes back on after swimming, had Daniel lay on the ground and stay there until he felt better.

Daniel didn’t really mind that much. He wanted to take a breather from the obsessive amounts of work he had been given by the doctor. In the short amount of time they’ve had together in this clearing, the base of the teleporter had been built and they were halfway done with the wiring of the machine. It would be no time at all before they would arrive back on Earth, safe and sound.

Ivo had been tinkering around with a circuit board he had managed to salvage from the ship. He had been exercising his left arm, attempting to somewhat repair the damage he caused it. He was able to lift it perfectly fine and was now focusing his efforts on making a fist. He slowly dragged his hand in front of him, putting intense effort in pinching a wire with his pointer finger and his thumb.

Once he did so, he struggled to attach the wire to the circuit board. His grip would spontaneously lessen and he groaned with the realization that he would have to do the process all over again. He eventually gave up, throwing the wire down in a fit of anger.

A grunting noise behind the doctor caused him to turn around. He had forgotten that he had ordered Stone to stay there. The agent was fast asleep, which was surprising considering the fact that Robotnik had been cursing up a storm a couple minutes before. Robotnik looked at the man before with soft, vulnerable eyes. _He looks so adorable_ , he thinks.

A quiet moan leaves Daniel’s lips, almost in a sense of situational irony. Ivo barely heard it, thinking it may have just been the wind when another moan came from the man before him. It was louder this time, heavy with lust as Daniel arched his back.

Curious as ever, the doctor stood up quickly and quietly. He started walking towards the agent, appearing like a lion as it approaches its prey. He sat down on a nearby mushroom, interest peaked as Daniel writhed on the ground in front of him. His eyes contained a certain glint in them, one that only appeared when the doctor was investigating something so intricate and complex, it would provide him immense satisfaction in seeing how it ended.

Daniel’s eyes flew open and he sat up. He was panting with beads of sweat rolling down his face. His eyes were wild and frantic as they searched for the doctor. Not seeing him, he breathed out a soft sigh of relief.

“Something troubling you, my dear?”

Daniel jumped. His eyes landed on his lover, dark with lust. He nodded and noticed with some confusion as a smirk flashed on the doctor’s face before it disappeared just as quickly.

“Come,” Ivo said, patting one of his thighs. “Sit on my lap and tell Daddy how he can fix your problems.”

Daniel didn’t hesitate as he practically flew when he got up. He marched purposefully towards the doctor, sitting down on his lap with an intensity Robotnik didn’t expect from him. He wrapped his arms around Ivo’s neck as he comfortably straddled the older man’s lap.

“I’ve been wanting something from you, Daddy,” Daniel responded breathily. He was already shivering with this carnal urge to have Ivo take him right there. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the thought of seeing where things would go under _Ivo’s_ terms.

Robotnik hummed, brushing his hand against Stone’s back. “Oh, really?” he purred. He gazed up at those lustful eyes and felt himself become heady with want as well. “What exactly did you want from me?”

A violent shiver passed through the agent as he stared down at the man sitting in front of him. “I want you to touch me.”

Ivo chuckled. He dipped his head close to Daniel’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. “So blunt,” he commented. “You must really want your Daddy right now, don’t you?”

Stone moaned out a quiet “Yes.”

Ivo palmed him roughly, a growl escaping him. “Yes, _what?_ ”

Daniel moaned louder this time, throwing his head back this time. “Yes, Daddy!”

The smirk on the doctor’s face grew as he unzipped the pants of his boyfriend. 

“I won’t do anything close to what you’re thinking,” Ivo drawled out. “I don’t particularly feel in the mood of fucking you ‘til your throat bleeds, although I will help you with _this_.” He pulled out the very part of Stone’s body that was causing him so much distress. 

Out in the open, Daniel’s prick sprang up and right away the older man could see precum bead down the particularly large member. A look of thinly veiled amazement passed over Ivo’s face before he had his smug look put back in place.

“Very impressive, my dear,” he said under his breath. He wrapped his hand around the erect member before pumping slowly. He glanced up and confirmed from Daniel’s moans and pants that he was on the right track.

He began his assault on Stone’s neck once more. He could feel Daniel subtly buck his hips into the other’s hand in an attempt to get more friction. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s dick and pumped faster. He could feel the agent’s body shake as he left several hickeys on the neck of his lover.

“Daddy,” Daniel whined after a minute of this blissful assault on his senses. “I’m close!”

“Then why don’t you cum and show Daddy how much you appreciate him?” Robotnik purred. The agent didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as Ivo had finished his sentence, streams of cum shot out from the tip of Daniel’s prick and landed on both of their shirts. Daniel moaned loudly as his body shook from the intensity of his orgasm. Ivo removed his hand from his lover’s dick and rubbed circles into the agent’s back to guide him through his high.

“Quick today, are we?” Robotnik teased as Daniel came down from his climax. All the other could do was give out a huff and struggle not to pass out. 

Ivo used his other hand to gently pet his lover’s cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly. The younger man nodded gently, shooting a small smile at the other. They stayed like that for a bit, not saying anything. Eventually, when Daniel caught his breath, he looked up at his boyfriend with a curious look on his face.

“What did you mean when you said you weren’t in the mood to...” Daniel blushed, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. “I don’t want to make you feel bad or anything about it, I just wanna know if everything’s alright.”

Ivo shook his head with a smile and kissed Daniel on the cheek. “I just didn’t feel like it was the best thing to do then. We’ve barely started getting physical with each other. I don’t find it right to immediately have sex with you just as soon as you gave me a blow job a couple days ago, even if I _absolutely_ want to pin you down right now and fuck you raw.”

Daniel groaned, placing his head in the crook of Ivo’s neck. “Please, stop. You’re already getting me hard again.”

Robotnik chuckled. “Once is enough?” A nod from the man straddling his lap gave the doctor his answer. “Alright,” he responded. “Let’s get you to a nearby lake to wash you off.” 

Ivo sat up and picked up the agent with ease. Stone’s first instinct was to wrap his legs around the doctor as he walked out of the clearing and went over to a lake not far from them.

“How?” Daniel asked simply. He couldn’t begin to wrap his head around the fact that _Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a man that looked like he barely worked out,_ **_was able to carry him without a sweat._ **

“When you’ve been working with robots for your entire life, your body starts to become accustomed to carrying relatively heavy objects.” When he got near the edge of the lake, he placed the still bewildered man down and began to take off both their clothes. Soon, they were left in their underwear. A chill passed over them as Stone got up and they walked hand-in-hand into the lake. It was freezing cold, but the men trudged on until they were waist-deep.

Robotnik turned and brought Stone to his chest. He cupped his hand and started washing off all of the ejaculate from the younger man's chest. He was swift in his actions, not wanting to force Daniel to stay awake for long after what had just transpired between them.

“Thank you, Ivo,” Daniel muttered, still slightly flustered. He watched as the slim hand of the doctor rubbed gentle circles into his chest before he turned his attention onto his own body.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Ivo replied tenderly. “I don’t want you to think I don’t care about you. Besides, my subconscious wouldn’t’ve let me rest if I had let you fall asleep in _soiled clothes_.”

Daniel grinned and rolled his eyes. “Still, I appreciate it.” They floated there, staring into each other’s eyes in the faint moonlight as the water gently lapped at their sides. 

“How are we going to clean our clothes?” Daniel asked, breaking the silence.

Ivo planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’ll clean them in a bit. For now, let’s get out of this water and get back to the clearing.” The agent nodded and together they got out of the lake. Ivo scooped up their clothes and together they strolled back to their clearing.

As they walked into the clearing, Robotnik grabbed a couple of mushrooms nearby. They sat down close to the teleporter and the bags that surrounded it. Ivo dropped the mushrooms and instructed Stone to “make a fire and warm yourself up. I’ll be right back.”

The agent did just that. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it on, lit up the pile of mushrooms, and watched as the small flames of fire grew larger and larger as it consumed the mushrooms that fueled it. He picked up some other mushrooms closeby and chucked them into the fire. He didn’t remember when he began to doze off, only remembering the sound of Robotnik’s voice as it lured him back to reality. He stood before Daniel in his flight suit. He had gotten one of the ropes that tied the bags shut around two of the taller mushrooms. On the rope hung their freshly washed clothes. 

“I apologize for not having something else for you to wear,” Ivo said regretfully. “The only article of clothing except for the suit that you got on our date earlier is the suit that you had worn when you flew with me.”

Daniel nodded, but he was too tired to respond. Changing into _anything_ was the last thing on his mind right now. Ivo could sense this as well, which was why he didn’t bring up the topic of clothes again. He chuckled and sat next to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around the other and smiled as Daniel relaxed into his touch.

“Go to sleep if you want,” the doctor whispered. “I’ll watch over you.”

Stone laid his head on Robotnik’s shoulder and yawned. “Alright,” he got out before he passed out. Ivo just chuckled once more and placed a gentle kiss on the younger man’s nose. He shifted himself so he was laying down with Daniel on top of him. He gazed up and admired the shadows as they danced to the movement of the flames. A smile graced his face as he felt his eyelids flutter close. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, a sense of calm and contentment settling over him at how the day went and how, slowly but surely, his relationship with Daniel was becoming more personal with everything they did with and to each other.


	22. Birthday Wishes Make Birthday Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Robotnik's birthday, and Stone tries to make it as special as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some fluff (and a bit of angst?) to happen between these two after everything I've written before ( ͡◉ ‿ ͡◉)
> 
> Don't think you're out of the woods just yet though. I'm still not done with the smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It would have been an understatement to say that it had been difficult to top what Robotnik did for his birthday. Stone knew that he couldn’t do anything different, given their limited resources and how observant the doctor was. The only things at his disposal were mushrooms and the knowledge that Robotnik was a pretty heavy sleeper.

It was the middle of the night already. Ivo had fallen asleep in the arms of his boyfriend as Daniel pondered what he could do for the older man’s birthday. He kept opening Ivo’s watch and checking how many minutes went by from his last session of endless thinking. (He had finally been granted access to the watch a month ago. He accidentally touched it too many times as they were working on the base of the teleporter and the doctor had enough of the constant beeping of its security system.)

_September 26, 2020. 8:49 PM._

Stone shifted himself out of the grip of his lover and began wondering what he could do. He did one of the most obvious things first: set up a little table, test a couple of mushrooms, and make them a simple dinner. The blue glow of the watch illuminated the clearing as Daniel hit his head with his hands.

“Think!” he growled. “What can I do?”

All his mind kept thinking about was the lake, yet he knew that there was nothing by the lake that would make Robotnik happy.

Comically, it felt like a lightbulb turned on in the agent’s mind as he thought of a way to make this birthday a bit more interesting. He glanced at the sleeping man and smiled cheerfully. _This is one birthday I’m sure he’ll never forget._

Hours after Stone prepared for Robotnik’s birthday, he stood over him with a nervous twitch that made his hands shake. He kept turning the watch on and off, waiting for the very _second_ that September 27 would arrive. He paced next to the doctor, jumping at every yawn and turn the doctor made. Finally, the clock struck 12 and Daniel knelt down to kiss his love awake.

Ivo’s eyelids fluttered open at the surprise kiss. He smiled into it and ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair. Once they separated, they grinned at each other like they had just won the lottery.

“Happy birthday, love,” Stone murmured tenderly. He stood up as Ivo got up. He dusted himself off and held Daniel close. 

“Thank you, my dear. I love it.”

Daniel leaned back so he was nose-to-nose with the doctor. “You don’t even know what I’ve done for you yet.”

Ivo chuckled and kissed Daniel lovingly. “I know, but I also know that I’m going to love it anyway.”

Stone slipped himself out of the doctor’s grip and instead grabbed his hand. He led the man over to the table that he had set up. Robotnik laughed, reminiscing the last time they had been in this scenario.

“Déjà vu?” Stone questioned with a smirk on his face. The older man nodded and sat down on the mushroom closest to him. Daniel walked behind him, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple before walking over to his seat.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re eating?” Ivo asked as he picked up his beaker.

“Well, I was hoping to see if _you_ could tell me.” Stone leaned forward, placing his head on top of his hands. He looked up at the doctor with tender eyes and the smile he gave him was bright enough it could be considered a star.

Robotnik took a sip from the beaker and laughed a bit. “It's a milkshake!”

“I just had to,” Daniel admitted. “I wanted to replicate the type of dinner I would _actually_ be able to afford you.”

Ivo looked up in shock. “How much are you getting paid?” he questioned.

“Oh, no, I’m being paid a lot to work for you,” Daniel clarified. “I just mean I’m not into flashy dates. I’m more of a ‘Go out for a movie then have dinner at McDonald’s’ type of guy.”

Robotnik scrunched up his nose and gave the agent a disgusted look. “McDonald’s? You _actually_ eat at _McDonald’s_?”

Stone laughed and shook his head. “No, I don’t eat there. I was just using it as an example.”

“Good. It was absolutely _revolting_ imagining you eating _there_.”

“You don’t like Mickey Ds?” Daniel responded incredulously. 

“God no!” Ivo exclaimed. “The food there is hideous!”

“Then what fast food place would you eat at?” Stone sipped his beaker, amused.

Robotnik crossed his arms and turned his head haughty away from Stone. “I would _never_ eat at one of those inherently greasy, cholesterol-infested ‘restaurants’.”

Daniel smirked and spun his beaker around slowly. “Yet on days when I didn’t cook for you, you still ordered Burger King.”

Ivo uncrossed his arms and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! I repeatedly get food there. That’s only because it’s the closest restaurant to the lab, though.”

“Hmm, debatable,” Daniel mumbled. He heard Robotnik groan in frustration and he laughed once more.

“Why don’t you taste everything else,” the agent recommended. Ivo followed his orders and tasted the other mushrooms that were on the plate. On the first place was a basic cheeseburger and some fries. On the second plate was...

“Pumpkin pie.”

Stone giggled and nodded his head. He took a bite out of the ‘cheeseburger’ and smiled at the doctor. 

“What is up with you and your fascination with pumpkin pie?” Ivo asked as he ate his meal slowly.

“Pumpkin pie is the best pie and that’s a fact,” Daniel claimed.

“That’s a very subjective claim, darling,” Ivo tutted.

Daniel’s face held a challenging smirk on it as he retorted, “It’s not subjective because it _is_ a fact.”

“No,” the doctor drawled, “it really isn’t.”

“Ok then.” Stone sat up and raised an eyebrow at the man. “Tell me what your favorite dessert is.”

Robotnik laid his arm on the table nonchalantly. He placed his head in his hand as he responded, “French vanilla ice cream”

“That’s not even a dessert!” Stone remarked.

“It technically _is_ considered a dessert.”

“Alright then, let’s say it _is_ a desert. What do you usually eat ice cream with?”

“That depends on the topping I crave the most that day,” Robotnik sassed.

Stone closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Ok,” he began, “but I’m talking about a certain _type_ of dessert that is usually eaten with ice cream.”

“Are you somehow referring to pie à la mode?” Ivo questioned. His expression was relaxed, even as he struggled not to smirk.

“Yes, I am!” Daniel screeched as he stood up. “Now, what type of pie do you eat with your ice cream when you get pie à la mode?”

“Apple pie,” Ivo replied.

“Now, here’s the moment of truth.” Stone leaned over the makeshift table and stared into the eyes of the doctor. “Which do you rather prefer eating, apple pie or pumpkin pie?”

“Pumpkin pie,” Ivo relented.

Stone slammed his hand against the cap of the mushroom. “I rest my case.”

Ivo smirked. “This has to be one of _the_ best debates I have ever been a part of.”

Daniel sat down with a huff. “It shouldn’t _be_ a debate because pumpkin pie is the _best_ pie to eat.”

Ivo chuckled as he reached over to hold his boyfriend’s hand. “I agree. However, it _is_ amusing to see you get riled up, if I must admit.”

The agent rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. “Just shut up and eat your food.” Ivo laughed and did what he was told. 

They finished quickly with no other discussion between them. The clearing was filled with a peaceful silence as the men just stared at each other lovingly. That is, until the agent stood up suddenly and walked backwards to the entrance.

“Wait right here,” Daniel said, raising his hand up. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He skipped out of the clearing, leaving the other man stunned and confused about what he had planned next.

“Daniel?” Ivo asked after not hearing from the other for a while. He heard a “Coming!” from closeby and saw Daniel come back with his pant legs soaked up to the knee.

“Come,” Daniel waved. “I have something that I want to show you.”

Robotnik walked hesitantly toward Stone. The agent grabbed his hand and speeded towards the entrance of the clearing. They exited their hiding place and stopped just a few feet away.

“Why are your pants wet?” Robotnik asked when they stopped.

“I _just_ had to make sure it was perfect,” Stone said quickly. Before Robotnik was able to ask for more information, the agent raised his hand to silence him.

“Turn around and look up,” Daniel ordered gently. The doctor did what he was told and gasped at what he saw.

Daniel, in some mysterious way, had hung a string of glowing mushrooms together to formed the words, “Happy Birthday, Ivo”. In reality, they were connected with a thin thread that he untangled from one of the longer ropes that their bags had. He had climbed up on the mushroom caps and painstakingly wrote out the message while the doctor slept.

“How did you…?”

“You really don’t want to know,” Daniel interrupted.

“Those mushrooms,” Robotnik said, dumbfounded. “Where did you get them?”

“I found them in a field near a lake I found.” He walked behind his boyfriend and planted a gentle kiss on the man’s neck. “So, what do you think?”

Tears formed in the doctor’s eyes as he stared up at the message. Years of neglect and hatred and _hurt_ flashed through his mind. Years where all he wanted was a simple “Happy birthday!” and his day would have been complete. Years that told the man that he wasn’t wanted, that he wasn't loved. His body shock as, at last, all of the walls he had built around himself for all his life began to break down. He finally knew now that Daniel was serious about his love for him. A dark voice in Robotnik’s mind chanted constantly that the agent wasn’t being truthful about his feelings for him. Now, with a simple message and knowing the substantial amount of time and care Daniel put in to do something of _this_ proportion, he could feel that voice being silenced for good as he truly knew, truly _felt_ , that Daniel Stone loved him.

Ivo turned around and held his love in a bone-crushing hug. “You didn’t have to do this,” he cried softly. He wiped the tears as they rolled down his face.

Daniel planted butterfly kisses up and down the doctor’s neck as he rubbed the man’s back. He didn’t know what else to do other than further confirm the fact that he loved the partially sociopathic genius in front of him. “Well, since I couldn’t get you a birthday present, I thought this was the next best thing.”

Ivo sniffed as he slowly began to control his breathing again. “I hope you understand that I wouldn’t want you to do things like this if they may harm you in some way, shape, or form.”

“I know,” Daniel whispered tenderly, “but I still want to do as much as I can for you.”

Ivo pulled back from the hug so he could see his lover’s face. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled.

“Oh, please,” Daniel remarked. “It’s _you_ that I don’t deserve.”

“No,” the doctor said. “I am one of the **worst** beings ever to exist. I don’t deserve to be given an angel such as you.” He placed a light kiss on Daniel’s nose. “You don’t know how happy I am to have you in my life.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to have you with me either,” the younger man replied.

“You are the _one_ good decision I’ve made in my life, Daniel,” Ivo said as tears began to form once more. “I love you so much, Daniel. More than you can ever imagine.”

“I love you with all my heart, Ivo.”

They inched closer together and shared a tender, heartfelt, loving kiss under the pale full moon, sealing their fate with each other and confirming their love for the other once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I start crying when I finished writing the end? Why am I getting emotional for a story that I'm writing?
> 
> BECAUSE I LOVE THESE BOYS MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF GODDAMN IT
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go cry in a corner, thanks :')


	23. The "Birthday Gift"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck, 'nough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my fucking horny ass just decided that this was gonna be the next chapter
> 
> (I mean, I planned for them to fuck in this chapter, but that was what motivated me to do it. Besides, it just sounds funnier if I say it was my goddamn hormones that made me write this 🙃)
> 
> I should mention that it's like, soft smut? Like, not the type of smut where it's hot and heavy and they basically use every goddamn kink imaginable to get off. I just mean like the two guys are "making love" and saying "I love you" and stuff like that. If you're not into that type of smut, don't worry.
> 
> The other type of smut is coming very soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> One more thing: Kinda wanna mention that I recently joined what I think is the Stobotnik discord everyone keeps talking about, so if y'all wanna chat, I'm over there chillin' in the corner, vibing to whatever song interests me the most atm. Like, I literally joined 2 hours after publishing this chapter. Let's hope my shyness doesn't get in the way of chatting with y'all cuz I am shy as hell 😅
> 
> So yeah, that's about it
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU GUYS FOR 500 KUDOS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE AND APPRECIATION! I LOVE YOU ALL! (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ

The men walked back inside their little hideout, content with how the day was going already. Robotnik strolled over to a mushroom that was big enough to hold the two men and sat down on it. Stone sat down next to him, laying his head on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Daniel?” The man lifted his head and looked at Robotnik, getting lost in his caramel eyes.

“Yes, Ivo?” Robotnik patted his legs and the agent took the hint that he should sit down on them. He did so, straddling the doctor as his heart raced.

“You know how you said you weren’t able to get me a birthday gift?” Robotnik’s hand hovered over the buttons of Stone’s shirt. He could see the man nodded from his peripheral vision. When he finally lifted his electrocuted arm up to wrap itself around his boyfriend’s waist, he looked at him with lustful eyes.

“What if I wanted you to be my birthday gift?” Daniel’s breath hitched as he felt himself harden slightly. A blush spread across his cheeks and he stumbled around in an attempt to get his words out.

“What?” he meekly replied.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ivo clarified instantly. “It was just a suggestion at most. You don’t have to feel obligated to do anything for my benefit.”

A rough kiss was placed on the doctor’s lips to prevent him from talking any longer. “I swear to fucking god, you are so _dense_ ,” Daniel groaned. He scooted closer to the doctor, placing his head on Ivo’s shoulder. “Of course I want to be your birthday present,” he grumbled out flusteredly.

Robotnik chuckled at how adorable Daniel was acting during such an erotic moment. “I promise that I’ll take care of you during this and I won’t try to do anything to hurt you, alright, Daniel?”

He felt the man nod in response and heard him start giggling nervously like a schoolgirl. “Can you please sit up?” Ivo asked patiently. “I need to unwrap my gift after all.”

Daniel sat up in an instant, making the man beneath him smirk. He began to unbutton his assistant’s shirt slowly, as he still had trouble with his semi-dead arm. When he finally got to the bottom of the shirt, he helped Stone take it off. Taking his time, Ivo unbuttoned his shirt as well, thankful when the agent helped him midway and took it off of him as well.

“Can you get off for just a quick second? It’s difficult to get your pants off if you’re sitting down on them.” The agent, like he was taught years earlier, obeyed immediately. He got off like he had just been sitting down on a firepit. He stood in front of his boyfriend, waiting for the second his erection would be released from the confines of his pants.

The doctor, possibly because his confidence now soared through the roof, had a steadier hand as he took off his lover’s pants. Daniel stood there expectantly, waiting for the doctor to do the same to his pants with no such luck.

“Aren’t you going to unwrap your gift too?” the genius asked slyly. One of Daniel’s eyebrows rose before he saw his boyfriend wave a hand in front of his very obvious bulge. 

“Consider this a late birthday gift to you as well.” The doctor, attempting to be the dominant one in this situation, was doing a terrible job at it. Of course, he was still taking the lead in this, but the whole dominant/submissive dynamic was thrown out the window as he wanted their first time together to be as gentle and loving as Daniel had been to him.

Daniel knelt down and unzipped Robotnik’s pants at a reasonable pace. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, but he knew that Ivo wanted this to be special for them. Still, his hands shook in anticipation as he pulled down his boyfriend’s pants and then his boxers.

Ivo’s hardened dick sprang free and Daniel blushed at the sight of it. Even though he had already seen it before (and subsequently sucked it), he was still so flustered at seeing something so _human_ on someone who rejected so much about humanity.

“Before you do anything, Daniel,” Ivo commented as Daniel moved to stand up, “do you think you could…”

A slew of curses from about 10 different languages flew out of the doctor’s mouth as his face turned a bright red. He took a deep breath and tried again. “Do you think you could…”

“Suck it?” Daniel interjected. The doctor’s eyes widened as he turned his head to the side. He nodded his head stiffly in response to Stone’s question. The agent smiled and brought his face closer to the genius’ prick away.

“Wait.” Daniel sits in front of the doctor, looking like a lost puppy as confusion spread over his face.

“I should have asked this earlier,” Robotnik chided himself. “For the smartest man on Earth, you would _think_ I would have had the common decency to ask you this _before_ it got to this level.”

He looked down at the man in front of him. “Do you have any STD’s? I can definitely assure I don’t have any, but I just wanted you to know that before you do this.”

Daniel smiled as he shook his head. “I don’t have anything either,” he replied. He took the silent nod Robotnik gave him as a cue to continue. He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs and was just about to put his mouth on the swollen member when he glanced up and saw Ivo staring at him.

“Do you really have to stare?” he mumbled. He wasn’t embarrassed, just a bit unnerved about being watched as he was about to give his boyfriend a brief blowjob.

“Yes,” Ivo replied quickly. “I want to ingrain this moment in my memory forever.” Hearing those words being spoken brought both men back to the first time they said ‘I love you’. It made this entire moment seem more magical and it lifted the negative feelings Stone had of being watched.

He grabbed the erect member in front of his face and licked it slowly. All he needed to do right now was get it lubed up. Simple as that, right?

Well, for someone as sensitive as the doctor, it made his more primitive instincts of fucking more pronounced. He pushed those to the side, not wanting to destroy whatever whimsical fantasy they were in.

“I think that’s enough,” he grunted out. Stone took his mouth off of his boyfriend’s dick and stood up. He sat down on Ivo’s lap and straddled him, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Are you ready?” Ivo asked. Daniel chuckled and planted a kiss on his lover’s nose.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Robotnik nodded and he slowly entered the agent’s entrance. Barely putting his tip in, he heard a wince come out of the other’s mouth. He stopped moving, waiting for Daniel to adjust.

“Keep going,” Stone murmured. The doctor did what he was told and kept going. He always stopped whenever he heard a grunt or a wince from the other, never moving until he heard some form of confirmation that he could continue.

Finally, he was fully inside Stone. The man shifted around and fidgeted, trying to get used to the dick that was in his ass. To help distract him and make this more romantic, Ivo kissed Daniel’s neck up and down. His limp arm held his boyfriend’s waist as tight as he could while his other hand ran its fingers through the man’s hair.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Ivo muttered against the other’s skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m not, Ivo,” Daniel said. He felt the doctor’s hand push against his head and he, in turn, looked down at the man.

“You are,” Ivo replied urgently. “If someone who has 5 Ph.D.’s is ‘lying’ to you about something they know is _true_ , you are entitled to kill me.”

“I love you too much to kill you,” Stone replied sarcastically. He could feel the doctor smile against his skin. “We can start now. I’m ready.”

Robotnik giggled nervously as he planted a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He slightly bucked his hips, feeling the man on his lap shiver. He deepened the kiss, putting his hands under the other’s thighs. He picked up Stone and dropped him back down on his prick. Both men moaned into the kiss as Robotnik picked him up once more. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the clearing. It sounded so lewd to the virgin ears of the doctor; he wished they were somewhere more secluded, but alas, this is the best that they could do.

Stone was subtly pushing Robotnik down until his back hit a mushroom behind him. He sat up and stared down at the man, taking the doctor’s hands off of him. He shifted around on the doctor’s dick, eliciting a loud moan from the man.

“Daniel, what一”

“This is your gift,” Stone panted out. “Let me give it to you.”

He placed his hands on the doctor’s shoulders. He lifted himself up and slammed himself down onto Ivo’s cock. Ivo’s back arched as he moaned aloud once more.

“I love seeing you like this,” Daniel murmured as he began to ride his boyfriend’s dick. “I love knowing _I’m_ the one you’re moaning for.”

“Daniel,” he whined out. He put his hands back onto Stone’s hips, more for stabilizing his boyfriend than trying to take control again. 

It felt like Ivo’s body was on fire. His sensitive body fired off every nerve in his body at Daniel’s shifting and sliding his hands up his chest and the sloppy kisses that he planted on the doctor’s neck. His mouth became a flood of compliments and love confessions, obviously so smitten with the man who was currently riding his dick nobody would be able to claim otherwise.

Daniel cried out when he felt Robotnik’s dick hit that sweet spot that made stars appear before his eyes. He arched his back as he picked up the pace. His hands landed close to the older man’s nipples and, remembering how Ivo reacted that one rainy day, leaned down and lapped at them lazily. 

It brought the doctor close to the edge. He thought he might have came right then, but the only thing holding back was Stone. Even if he was overstimulated to the point of it slowly starting to hurt, the agent didn’t show any signs of stopping any time soon.

To help ease him into finishing, Ivo grabbed at Daniel’s cock and gave it a tug. Daniel groaned loudly, his vocal cords beginning to hurt from all the noises the man was making. Ivo continued, making the man on top of him tremble with his quickly coming climax.

“Ivo!” Daniel screamed. “I’m close!” He tightened around the doctor’s prick, forcing Ivo to only reply with a gruff, “Come for me, Daniel!” before they both came at the same time.

Streams of white coated the doctor’s chest as said man released into the warm insides of Stone’s ass. The agent’s sphincter muscles kept tightening around Robotnik’s dick, drawing out his orgasm for longer than he anticipated. Tears formed in his eyes before he meekly said, “Daniel, please get off me.”

Daniel, who had been panting over Ivo, lifted himself off of his boyfriend’s now flaccid dick. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Daniel looked up at Ivo’s face. Tears still raced down his face as he wept silently.

“Ivo?” Daniel asked, concerned. “Are you ok? Is something wrong?”

The man said nothing in response. All he did instead was pull Stone down and hug him tightly. Sobs escaped his lips as he held his love against him like his life depended on it.

“I don’t deserve you,” he cried out. “I don’t deserve to have you. I can’t believe you’re still with me.”

“Ivo一”

“Why do you even love me?” the doctor sobbed. “All I’ve done is hurt you. I’ve never treated you like a human. I’ve degraded you _so_ **_much_**. I’ve _hurt_ you for so long. I brought you to this _horrendous_ planet and forced you to live with me for _7 months_.”

“Oh, Ivo,” Daniel whispered mournfully.

“Why!?” he screamed out. “Why do you love me?” His voice became quieter with each word said until, finally, it became a whisper. “How could you love a monster?”

“You aren’t a monster, Ivo,” Daniel whispered tentatively. He was able to pry himself out of his boyfriend’s grip and sat up. He pulled Robotnik up with him so they sat face to face. The agent wiped the tears that were still on his love’s face as Daniel planted a heartfelt kiss on his nose.

“Look,” he began. “I’m not going to say that you haven’t done some questionable and downright _illegal_ things in your past.” Ivo’s head hung low when he heard those words and a fresh wave of tears fell down his face.

“ ** _But_** ,” Daniel said forcefully, placing his hand under the other’s chin and lifted his head up to look at him. “You know they’re wrong. You acknowledge that you’ve hurt people in the past, and that’s a step in the right direction.”

“But why?” Robotnik questioned, incredulous at the fact that Stone didn’t want to up and leave him after his outburst. “Why _me_?”

“Because even if you can’t see it,” Daniel leaned forward so his forehead was touching Ivo’s, “I see a man that is so wonderfully interesting and bright that it’s hard to look at you at times.” 

The agent planted butterfly kisses around Ivo’s face as he continued. “Every time I look at you, I see a man that has had such a horrible upbringing, but kept his head held high as he did everything in his power to succeed when others thought he would fail.”

Placing a tender kiss on Ivo’s lip, Daniel finished his little speech. “Every time I look at you, I see someone that deserves the world, even if the world didn’t want to give him a chance at all.”

Ivo stared into the warm eyes of his boyfriend, searching for anything that would confirm his darker mind’s suspicions that Daniel was lying. When he couldn’t find anything of the sort, he sighed. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Stone’s neck.

“Well,” Daniel ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, “I say you do, and it’s damn near impossible to get me to think otherwise.”

“You _are_ a pretty stubborn guy,” Ivo muttered, a ghost of a smile on his face. His smile widened when he heard Daniel snort.

“Took you long enough to realize it.” Daniel laughed when he felt Ivo give his back a lighthearted hit with his fist. They stayed like that until the doctor pulled away from Daniel’s loving grip so he could look him in the eyes.

“Please,” he pleaded softly, “don’t ever leave me.”

Daniel’s face held some sorrow for the heartbroken man in front of him. He had known that Robotnik had some relationship issues, but it broke his soul to see someone so scared of even _being_ in a relationship because of the fear that they’ll leave him, just like everyone else. He grabbed Ivo’s face and stared into his eyes, making sure he had the sole attention of the doctor. “I promise,” he confidently proclaimed, “I won’t _ever_ leave you.”

Relief flooded through the veins of Doctor Ivo Robotnik as he grinned at the man in front of him. Nothing could take this feeling of comfort and adoration that was growing deep in the chest of this genius. The confirmation Daniel had given him solidified his love for the agent, as well as break down any feelings of doubt that were still left over from earlier. He was confident that, if Daniel asked him to give him his heart, he would have ripped it out in an instant.

Stone got off of Robotnik’s lap and stood up in front of the man. The genius gave out a small whine from the lack of body heat as his face contorted into one of confusion.

“Wrap your legs around me,” the agent ordered. “We have to get you cleaned up.”

Robotnik wrapped his legs around the man and felt warm hands pick him up. A small squeal escaped his mouth as he placed his hand onto Stone’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Now, let’s get to the lake and wash this off of you,” Stone murmured into the doctor’s ear. He calmly walked out of the clearing with Ivo clinging to him like a baby monkey would to its mother.

Most people, if placed in this situation, would most likely die of either embarrassment or mortal terror as they were carried to a lake that was on an alien planet with an egotistical, psychopathic member of royalty breathing down their necks. But Doctor Ivo Robotnik wasn’t like most people and, if he were asked if he would have chosen never to be on this planet, he would have laughed in the person’s face and reply that he would never trade the time he had on the mushroom planet for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SONS! MY BABIES! IVO! DANIEL! I'M SORRY I DID THIS TO YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR DOING THIS TO YOU!
> 
> *ugly sobs in the corner*


	24. The Inherent Homoeroticism of Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Wrong- MAX, Talk- Salvatore Ganacci, any song by Chase Atlantic, and now Teacher's Pet and Detention by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Look man, these songs helped me write this chapter. If you don't like them, that's fine with me chief. I just had them on loop in the background because I though they had a cool beat.
> 
> Sorry for not update this for a while. It's been a rough week in terms of testing and homework and stuff. (I hate online schooling.)
> 
> The title is a throwback to one of my comments made by Beth earlier in the story. I just loved it so much, I had to name one of my chapters after it.

Robotnik, like the emotional mess he is, was frustrated as all hell and he kept that bottled up inside him, waiting for the moment when he would burst. Two wires that he needed to connect were too short to even _think_ of attaching them together, his left arm _hurt_ like **_hell_** , it was _hot_ , he stabbed himself with his own _screwdriver_ , and _right now_ , Daniel was rubbing his sides in such a soothing and seductive way it made the genius want to **_scream_**.

“If you touch me one more time, Daniel,” he growled, “I _will_ go insane.”

Daniel stopped immediately. “Are you ok, Ivo?”

The man groaned as he leaned his head on Stone’s shoulder. “I would rather prefer to be in a _coma_ right now than have to work on _this_!”

Daniel felt a smirk grow on his face, but he quickly hid it. “I can knock you out if you want me to.”

“Oh, please,” the doctor begged dramatically. “End my suffering now and I may be able to finally rest from this miserable life I now live!”

“You know, you would be a real good actor if you weren’t such a misanthrope,” Stone chuckled.

Ivo smirked up at the agent, choosing to ignore the comment about his relationship with fellow humans. “I would be a great actor, wouldn’t I? I wonder what my stage name would be?”

“How about something with Carrey at the end?” the younger man suggested.

Ivo raised an eyebrow. “Why carry?”

“Because I know you’ll _Carrey_ the movie.” Stone made finger guns at the doctor and winked at him. The doctor, in turn, groaned.

“Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you in the first place,” Ivo murmured. Stone’s face, even though it still held a smile, became somber. It was like turning down the brightness on a phone while watching a video; you could still see the general picture, but it wasn’t truly _there_ , for a lack of better words.

“Sometimes I wonder that, too,” Daniel whispered. Ivo poked him in the cheek roughly, a frown on his face.

“No negativity here, Daniel. I don’t want to see your face go anywhere _near_ making a frown, do you understand?”

Daniel, hearing the subtle challenge in his boyfriend’s voice, frowned, even if the only thing he wanted to do now was smile. Ivo’s eyebrow raised a millimeter up as he instantly knew what the other man was doing.

“Ah, so you want to disobey me, huh?” Robotnik purred. He reached his hand up and pet the man, smirking when he felt him lean into the touch. The doctor tightened his grip.

“Will you still continue to disobey me, my dear?” Daniel’s frown deepened, struggling not to smirk instead.

“Ah, so you want me to punish you?” Robotnik turned around, sitting in front of the agent. He picked Stone up, placing him on his lap. He placed his head against his lover’s neck, planting soft kisses against his skin.

“I don’t believe I have a chance in the matter, now do I?” Daniel replied while chuckling. He ran his fingers through the doctor’s unkempt hair, giggling as Ivo’s mustache brushed against his neck.

“Of course not,” Ivo snapped playfully. “I am still your superior, don’t you remember?”

“Not really,” Daniel smirked. “Can you remind me?”

Robotnik growled. “You’re going down a dangerous road, Daniel.”

Daniel pulled the doctor’s face away from him and pulled him into a rough kiss. “Does it look like it really matters at this point? We both know how this is going to end.”

Robotnik hummed, brushing his fingers up the agent’s spine. Stone shivered, smiling down at the man. “You’re learning, Daniel,” Robotnik commented seductively. “That’s good.”

Daniel was about to say something (most likely some sarcastic response) when Robotnik stuck his fist in his mouth. It was reminiscent of that scene in the house where that hedgehog hid. (Stone could give less of a damn about the names of the people that lived there. It wasn’t like they were important anyway.)

Ivo’s grasp left the agent wondering what was going to happen when he felt the doctor unfurl his pointer and middle finger. “Suck,” was the only thing the older man said. And, like the years of working under the doctor had taught him, he obeyed immediately.

Stone’s tongue wrapped around the two fingers as Robotnik pulled his other fingers out. He licked them like they were an ice cream cone that was melting. He could see the man under him shaking and his breathing become more erratic, as if this simple amount of contact was enough to set him on edge.

Eventually, Ivo pulled his hand out of his boyfriend’s mouth. A string of saliva connected Daniel’s mouth with the appendages until Ivo pulled them far enough away to make that string snap. 

“Turn around and take your pants off.” Daniel got up the second the words left the other’s mouth and turned around. He unbuckled his pants at lightning speed. He bent forward in front of Ivo, leaning his weight on a mushroom in front of him.

He heard Ivo stand up and fumble around with his pants. A grunt told him that Robotnik took off his clothing and it took everything in him not to laugh when he heard the man curse as he almost tripped over his trousers.

Daniel felt the doctor’s slim fingers at his entrance, slick with his own saliva. The man wasted no time in inserting one, eliciting a low moan from the younger male. Ivo gently pushed his finger in until he wasn’t able to anymore. He moved it slowly, savoring the quiet moans Daniel made. 

He added in a second finger, thrusting them in for a bit. He slowly began to scissor the man, sometimes stopping that motion in favor of thrusting his fingers in roughly. All the while, Daniel’s groans from being prepared grew louder by the second. A particularly loud moan escaped his lips when he felt Ivo’s finger brush against his prostate. The man paused for a moment before he brushed against that spot once more.

Daniel bucked his hips against Ivo’s hand involuntarily, earning him an aggressive snarl. He felt his hair get pulled and he bent his head back, gasping slightly from the action.

“Needy, aren’t we?” Ivo teased, trailing his hand down Daniel’s back, making the man under him tremble. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want soon enough.”

When he was finally done stretching the man, Ivo pulled his fingers out and instead put his erect cock near Stone’s asshole. He put the other hand (the one that _wasn’t_ in Daniel a moment prior) in front of said man. No order was issued yet Daniel knew that he needed to suck on the fingers, which is exactly what he did.

When he thought he had enough lubricant, Robotnik took his hand out of the agent’s mouth and onto his prick. He used his boyfriend’s saliva and a bit of his own precum that had started to leak out to prepare himself.

“Are you ready?” he asked. He saw Daniel nod in his peripheral vision and positioned himself accordingly.

He pushed his tip in, waiting for a small nod from the agent before he continued. Even if he was supposed to be punishing Stone, he didn’t want to hurt him in the slightest. Inch by inch he pushed himself in until finally, he had his entire dick in Stone’s ass. 

Already it felt like too much for the agent. Already he felt close from the fantasies that had been going through his head.

“Can I move now?” Ivo asked. He wanted to make sure Daniel had fully adjusted to his dick being inside him.

Daniel felt a smirk grow on his face as he retorted, “I don’t know, _can_ you?” He felt a hard smack on his left cheek and moaned. The sound turned into quiet chuckles as he felt Robotnik lean down over him. His mustache tickled the man as his lips parted next to Daniel’s ear.

“You sass me one more time, _Daniel_ ,” he growled, “and I’ll give you something worse than a simple slap on the ass.”

Daniel giggled softly, choking it down with a moan as Robotnik thrust into him roughly. “Ok, Daddy,” he replied swiftly. He practically felt Ivo smirk when he planted a kiss on the edge of his jaw.

“Good,” he whispered as he lifted himself back up. Ivo placed his hands on Daniel’s hips, doing an experimental thrust. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Daniel. The man smiled as he did a couple of quick calculations in his head.

Daniel stayed there, wondering why Ivo hadn’t moved until he felt him shift around. He placed his hands back onto Daniel’s hips and dragged himself out of his boyfriend until only the tip remained. Daniel whimpered, thinking that he was going to be left needy when he felt Ivo slam back into him, hitting his prostate head-on.

A loud moan echoed in the clearing as Daniel’s back arched downward. He heard the doctor chuckle above him as he muttered, “I _knew_ I was right.”

Ivo almost pulled himself out once more, thrusting in slowly. Daniel shivered as he felt Ivo almost pull out again and slammed himself in. His knees felt weak when he heard Ivo groan at the way Daniel clenched around him. It was heavenly, which was ironic given the fact everything they were doing at that moment was guaranteed to send them to Hell instead.

Ivo began to work on setting a suitable pace. After two slow thrusts in, he would roughly slam himself back in. Daniel was left a moaning mess as Ivo fucked him in that agonizing way. Every thrust that the man made hit that spot that made him see stars.

Daniel was already close from this, even if it hadn’t been 2 minutes yet. His body shook as he felt his orgasm quickly approach.

“Ivo, I’m一!”

The firm fingers of Robotnik wrapped themselves around the back of Daniel’s prick. A cry came from the man under him, feeling intense pain from having his orgasm denied.

“Patience is a virtue, Daniel,” Ivo drawled. “A virtue that I have to teach you today, my naughty boy.”

Daniel groaned as he felt Ivo’s thrusts become slower and more forceful. Ivo was practically drunk on this power he had over Stone. He enjoyed every whimper and barely hidden moan his boyfriend produced. The hand that wasn’t occupied with keeping Daniel from cumming wavered over the man’s ass before coming down with a loud slap.

Daniel arched away from the hand, moaning all the same. “I wonder how many kinks you have, Daniel,” Ivo murmured softly. “And how many you would admit you fantasized using either with or on me.”

Another smack left the younger man reeling. Tears formed in his eyes at the overstimulation he was being put through. He could feel his body shake violently as Ivo continued his assault on the man’s prostate.

Eventually, Ivo pulled out fully, causing the man under him to whimper loudly. A chuckle came from the older male at how needy his boyfriend was.

“Flip yourself over,” he commanded. He watched with an amused expression as Daniel flipped himself over. The flushed cheeks of the man shone bright against his dark skin. The faint pants and the sweat that pooled down his face added to the muted light that shone through the cracks in between the mushrooms above them. It made Daniel look like an angel, one that Ivo couldn’t wait to purge of all innocence once more.

He inserted himself back in with ease as he observed Daniel’s face with fascination. The way he bit his lip and fluttered his eyes closed as he moaned deeply sent Ivo over the edge. Ivo did a couple more calculations as he searched for that spot that would make Daniel’s mind break and his voice become hoarse.

He was able to find it easily as he leaned over the other. Ivo kept his eyes on his boyfriend’s face as it contorted into many expressions that he couldn’t name, all of them he loved seeing. He leaned his head next to Daniel’s neck, breathing in the delicious sweat that covered his body. He planted rough kisses on the man’s neck until he found a spot that made Daniel’s breathing hitch. He bit it tenderly, leaving a sizable hickey in his wake. He pulled himself away from his lover’s neck, admiring his work.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled. Daniel’s lips twitched into a smile as Ivo himself smirked gently. He picked up the pace now, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder as Daniel’s noises became louder.

Finally, Ivo was on the edge of reaching his climax. He could feel Daniel’s body trembling below him as well. Ivo grabbed at Daniel’s neglected member and began stroking it almost nonchalantly. Daniel threw his head back and moaned.

“I’m close!” he cried, not sure if he could hold himself back any longer. The doctor’s thrusts became more erratic after he uttered those words.

“Me too,” Ivo grunted. His grip on Daniel’s hips tightened as he felt the man quiver under him. The vibrations felt amazing as Ivo violently thrust into him, on the precipice of finding his pleasure.

“Cum for me, Daniel,” he muttered. As if on cue, a high pitched wail came from the agent as he released. Ivo wasn’t far behind; with one final thrust inwards and the clenching of Daniel’s asshole, he squirted his load into the agent’s hot ass.

The older man collapsed onto the other. He felt spent from the amount of energy he used to fuck his boyfriend. Daniel didn’t look as bad as Ivo, though. A gentle smile graced his face as he ran his fingers through Robotnik’s hair. It made Ivo’s mind go back to his thought of Daniel looking like an angel. _He truly is a gift from God_ , he thought with a smile.

“Tired?” he asked simply. A small nod from the doctor made him chuckle as he lifted both himself and Ivo up. Ivo leaned against the man, not wanting to stand up fully at the moment.

“Come on,” Daniel chided. “I know you’re exhausted, but we have to get cleaned up.”

An incoherent grumble came from the man as Stone wrapped his arm around Robotink’s waist. He walked with purpose as Ivo dragged his feet next to him. A grin formed on his face as Ivo leaned against him, letting himself be vulnerable enough for Stone to guide him to the closest lake to get them cleaned up. It was a humbling moment for Daniel, even after what they just did; to completely let his guard down around Daniel met that the man trusted him _a lot_. It only solidified their relationship further, in his opinion.

Ivo opened one of his eyes and looked at him with bleary eyes. “What is it?” he asked, slurring his words a bit.

Daniel planted a kiss on his forehead tenderly. “Nothing, Ivo. Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Ivo chuckled, looking up at his lover with adoration clearly written in his eyes. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized
> 
> Today is Easter
> 
> The rebirth of Christ is TODAY
> 
> And I posted THIS
> 
> (And I just realized I unconsciously threw in some things regarding heaven and angels and stuff. I swear I didn't mean to do that. It just happened)
> 
> Jesus died for our sins, but I know he didn't die for this shit, man


	25. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik and Stone are one step closer to going home. In an act of celebration, both men dance (which is horribly written by me cuz I don't know how to write about people dancing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM
> 
> I KNOW PEOPLE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE, BUT
> 
> LEE MAJDOUB
> 
> _THE ACTOR OF AGENT STONE_
> 
> __  
> **WISHED ME A HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY**  
>  I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THAT
> 
> (god, i might actually start crying again)
> 
> I COULD DIE RIGHT NOW AND I WOULDN'T CARE BECAUSE LEE WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> THAT'S IT, MY LIFE IS COMPLETE
> 
> But this fic isn't so I'll wait on the dying, alright ;)
> 
> (NOTE WAS WRITTEN ON TUESDAY, BUT MY POINT STILL STANDS, THIS IS AMAZING!)

Robotnik took a stab at the dark today. He had recently completed his work on the teleporter (or at least, he thought he did). Now, he was sitting in front of the machine, anxiety coursing through his veins. _What if this doesn’t work?_ His hand twitched in his lap. _What if this entire thing fails?_

 _No_ , he thought, making his hand into a fist. _I shouldn’t think so negatively about something that_ **_I_ ** _created!_

Robotnik’s hand shook slightly as he pushed a button that would turn on the teleporter. Stone, who sat beside him, sucked in a breath. Robotnik’s breaths became shallow as he felt his body now shake in both fear and excitement.

Nothing happened in the first minute of turning on the machine. It sat there pitifully as the hopes of going home faded quickly away from the two men.

Then, a light, faint as it was, appeared before the men. It grew to only the size of a pebble before it flickered and went out.

Robotnik reached out with his numb hand over to the teleporter. He waved his hands over the top of the device, feeling something he couldn’t necessarily put into words. It felt the equivalent to seeing your hand be displaced when you put it in a clear cup of water. The doctor could _see_ his hand over the teleporter, but he _felt_ like it was somewhere else.

“Ivo?” Stone asked meekly. “Did it work?”

Ivo turned his head slowly towards him, elation clearly written on his face. A nod gave the agent his answer and he jumped up in glee. Tears of joy fell down his face at the realization that they can finally, _finally_ , go home.

Ivo stared in wonder at where the light appeared. It felt surreal that he invented something that could _bend the laws of time and space to his will_. He felt powerful, as if he could have been God himself. A boom of chortling came from the doctor, echoing in the empty clearing.

“By some miracle, I’ve done it!” Ivo screamed, standing up. “I’ve done what no other man has done before!”

He swirled around to continue his speech about how amazing he was when he saw Stone crying fiercely. Of course, there would be tears of happiness flooding from his eyes, but the intensity of his bawling made the doctor walk quickly over. 

He grabbed his lover by the shoulders, forcing Daniel to look up at him. “Daniel, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

The agent stared up at the man, eyes widened with pride and joy. “We’re finally going _home_ , Ivo! We can finally live normally again.”

Robotnik chuckled, holding the man close against his chest. He could feel Daniel’s shaking begin to subside as he said, “I can finally see my parents again.”

Ivo pulled away from the hug, giving them enough distance so he could look down at his lover. His face fell into one of sadness as he remembered how long they had been on this planet.

“Oh, Daniel,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Daniel quickly replied. “I’ve done this to them a couple of times. They know not to worry when I don’t call them for months.”

“Still, I’ve neglected to see how much this separation from humanity has hurt you.” Ivo brushed away a loose strand of hair that fell in front of the younger man’s face. “I’m sorry for not noticing or _caring_ before now.”

Daniel sighed, leaning into the hand that still floated in front of his face. He could hear the doctor chuckle as he did so. “It’s fine, Ivo. At least you care now, that’s all that matters right now.”

Robotnik sighed, rubbing his thumb against the other’s cheek. “You put too much faith in me. You do realize that, right?”

Stone chuckled, turning his head so he could kiss the palm of Ivo’s hand. “I beg to differ.”

"I hope I don't sound as misanthropic as you," Stone said, "but shouldn't we celebrate in some way?"

Ivo raised an eyebrow at Daniel, hearing him giggle softly at the not-so-subtle insult he said to the doctor. He pulled his hand back gently, instead grabbing the hand of his lover and taking him to the most open part of the clearing. The light there was scattered by the abundant amount of mushrooms that were above it, but it caused the memories of going to prom flash before the agent’s eyes. He smiled tenderly at the memories, more so about how they would be replaced with the more superior version of dancing with Robotnik than the actual dance itself.

“Have you ever been to prom, Ivo?” he asked, curiosity flowing through him. They reached the middle of the empty spot, where Ivo fiddled with his watch for a second. He heard the doctor scoff before a frown covered his face.

“Everyone at the orphanage I lived at _loathed_ me to no end, so no, I’ve never been to prom.” He sighed as he picked out a song. It was only that he enjoyed hearing, and he knew Daniel would like it as well.

The somewhat jazzy beat of the song filled the clearing as Daniel laughed. Ivo grabbed the right hand of his boyfriend and placed his other hand on Daniel’s hip. Stone, in turn, placed his hand on Robotnik’s shoulder and allowed him to take the lead as the song began.

_I like the way you smile at me._

“I felt the heat that enveloped me,” Daniel sang under his breath, hoping Ivo wouldn’t hear him.

“And what saw I liked to see,” Robotnik sang along, making a point of holding the agent’s cheek fondly in his hand as he brushed his thumb over his lips.

“I never knew,” they sang in unison, “where evil grew.”

Robotnik spun Stone away from him, placing his hand dramatically over his eyes.

_I should have steered away from you._

The doctor let go of the agent’s hand, walking away from him.

_My friend told me to keep clear of you._

Daniel grabbed Ivo’s hand, pulling him back with a slight huff.

“But something drew me near to you,” Daniel mumbled, placing his hands on the back of Ivo’s neck and the small of his back.

“I never knew where evil grew.” They inched closer together, lips barely a hair’s breadth away when Ivo spun Daniel once more. 

_Evil grows in the dark_

_Where the sun, it never shines._

They danced around, almost like they were dancing at a royal ball. It would have been interesting if they _were_ at a royal ball, wearing nothing but their ripped clothing and unkempt facial hair.

_Evil grows in cracks and holes_

_And lives in people's minds._

Robotnik placed a kiss on Stone’s forehead, gazing down at him with a thoughtful smile.

_Evil grew, it's part of you._

_And now it seems to be,_

_That everytime I look at you_

_Evil grows in me._

The short instrumental break in the song was where Robotnik really shined. He let go of Daniel and did all sorts of moves, most of them the same as those Stone had seen when he dropped off the doctor’s latte so many months before. It left the man a bit self-conscious about how little he knew when it came to dancing. All he did was sway in place as Ivo took center stage, enjoying the audience for once.

He pulled the agent back into his arms, spinning him around so Daniel’s back was up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s chest, holding him close as the song started up on its next verse.

_If I could build a wall around you_

Ivo grabbed Stone’s arms, waving them around in an attempt to mimic his previous dance moves.

_I could control the thing that you do._

He spun the agent around, placing his hand on Daniel’s chest.

“But I couldn't kill the will within you,” he murmured, smiling down at his lover.

Daniel grinned back at the older man and whispered. “And it never shows”

“The place where evil grows,” they chanted, smiling like fools at each other.

_Evil grows in the dark_

_Where the sun, it never shines._

Almost as if the world heard them, the light that illuminated the clearing began to dim as clouds passed in front of the sun. The men didn’t notice, however, too focused on each other to care about something so insignificant as that.

_Evil grows in cracks and holes_

_And lives in people's minds._

_Evil grew, it's part of you._

_And now it seems to be,_

This time, Stone spun Robotnik around, leaving the doctor a bit speechless.

“That everytime I look at you,” Daniel chanted with a confident tone. He pulled Ivo in close, leaning next to his ear as he seductively whispered, “ _Evil grows in me.”_

Ivo’s face flushed as he turned to look away. Daniel grabbed the man’s jaw, forcing him to look down at him. Slowly, they inched closer once more. Their lips touched and they both shivered from the small sparks they felt.

 _This is_ **_so_ ** _much better than holding that infernal quill_ , Ivo thought as he ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair. _I’d rather take being electrocuted_ **_this way_ ** _than what happened before._

They pulled away as the next song was about to play. Robotnik immediately paused his playlist, gazing down at the agent who stared back at him with a gentle fondness that shouldn’t have been written on a government agent’s face.

“I love you, Ivo,” Daniel breathed, feeling as happy as a man could get.

Ivo chuckled, placing a kiss on the agent’s head. “I love you too, Daniel. However, there is something I have to say.”

Daniel hummed, tilting his head to the side. _He looks like a puppy_ , Ivo thought, feeling his heart skip a beat and the breath leave him at how utterly adorable and handsome Daniel was.

“The very second we get back to Earth,” Robotnik said, holding back a smile, “we are enrolling you in a dance class. Seeing you dance (or should I say, _not_ dance) is atrocious!” 

Daniel stared up at him before going into a fit of laughter. Ivo followed shortly afterwards, feeling delighted at how happy Daniel looked in his arms. He wished for this moment to never end. Yet, as situational irony seems to often occur with these men, the doctor’s wish didn’t come true.

The rustling of some mushrooms quieted their laughter. Daniel stood up straight now, breath becoming so quiet only a mouse could hear it. He still had his knife hidden underneath his pant leg, which he grabbed cautiously as he stared intently at the entrance. He stalked over there until he felt a pull on his left arm.

It was Robotnik, holding his forearm with such a grip that he thought his arm might die on him. His eyes blazed with worry, pleading with Stone not to continue. It wasn’t something that the agent could follow, however. He placed a hand on Ivo’s and nodded at him. _I’ll be fine_.

Robotnik couldn’t help but worry more when he saw that nod. He’d seen it multiple times throughout his working with Stone. It was one that he only did when they were in mortal danger and the possibility of death was significant. Even so, he let go of his boyfriend only because he knew if he didn’t, something may hurt them.

Daniel tiptoed his way to the entrance, waiting with bated breath for some other indication of where the person could be. It was the shadow that grew in front of him that alerted him. He held his knife steady in his hand, biting his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound.

The being walked into the clearing and Daniel pounced on them. The amount of dirt that was being kicked obscured the doctor’s vision. He ran over to his lover, stopping near them as the breath was stolen from him. Strangled cries came from Stone as he was pinned into the ground. The familiar shape of the being made him pause his attempts to escape as she sat upon his chest.

“Now,” Elaina purred. “That isn’t a very nice way to say hi to your friend, now is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back
> 
> Back again
> 
> Elaina's back
> 
> Tell a friend 😎


End file.
